Lutar Até Ao Fim
by Hannah Granger Weasley
Summary: Tudo estava bem. A guerra tinha acabado. Voldemort fora, finalmente, derrotado.   E desde aquele beijo profundo, apaixonado e fugaz, que Hermione e Ron evitavam o contacto. R/Hr Espero que gostem:
1. Aquele Olhar

**Lutar Até ao Fim**

Capítulo Primeiro – **Aquele olhar**

Tudo estava bem. A guerra tinha acabado. Voldemort fora, finalmente, derrotado.

E desde o final da guerra que destruiu Hogwarts e, principalmente, desde aquele beijo profundo, apaixonado e fugaz, que Hermione e Ron faziam de tudo para não estarem sozinhos no mesmo lugar, pois não sabiam o que dizer um ao outro depois daquele impulso tão maravilhoso.

_Maravilhoso, sim… Ela é maravilhosa! Mas como lhe hei-de eu dizer isto?_ – pensava Ron, certo dia, ao pequeno-almoço, pela milésima vez desde o que acontecera.

Na mesma mesa estavam Harry, Giny, Hermione e George. Ron fazia um esforço enorme para não olhar para Hermione. Na verdade, ela fazia exactamente o mesmo.

- Tens de falar com ela, mano. Ela adora-te! Está na cara!

Ron saltou da cadeira, sobressaltado e assustado com a voz do irmão mais velho, ainda carregada com uma tristeza imensa por ter perdido o seu melhor amigo e irmão gémeo. Tristeza essa, que, Ron tinha a certeza, nunca ia ser totalmente superada.

- O… O quê? – sussurrou Ron, em resposta.

- Diz à Hermione o que sentes. Não te faças de parvo, outra vez, – sussurrou George ao ver a cara que Ron fazia de _eu não sei do que estás a falar _– eu sei muito bem que gostas dela. E que ela também gosta de ti!

- Achas mesmo? – Ron olhou para Hermione e ficou encantado com o sorriso que ela dava a Ginny – Ela é linda… Como vai olhar para mim?

- Confia no teu maninho lindo e que te adora! – sussurrou George com um rasgo de sorriso no rosto.

- Vou pensar nisso, não te preocupes. – respondeu Ron, soltando um suspiro que não passou despercebido a Hermione.

Ela olhou para ele e abriu um sorriso enorme. Ron corou desde as pontas das orelhas.

- Ron, queres vir para o jardim comi… Quer dizer, connosco? – perguntou Hermione, também ela ruborizando um pouco, com o que ia dizendo.

-Sim, é claro! – Ron sorriu-lhe abertamente.

_És tão lindo, Ron…_

- O dia hoje está lindo, não acham? – perguntou Giny que, depois da guerra e do começo do seu namoro com Harry, achava todos os dias lindos.

Harry aproximou-se dela e passou os seus braços pela sua cintura, e disse: -Sim, está lindo, como tu!

Giny virou-se para ele e beijou-o com paixão.

Ron fez um som de desagrado. Hermione deu-lhe um toque no braço para o calar. Ron, com o simples toque quente dela, estremeceu e calou-se.

- Hermione… Queres ir dar uma volta por aí? – Ron tinha-se enchido de coragem perante o toque dela.

- Uma… Uma volta por aí? – Hermione nem queria acreditar, tinha sido apanhada de surpresa.

- Ãh… Sim… - olhou para Harry e Giny aos beijos – Estas coisas deixam-me enojado, tenho de sair daqui! – improvisou ele.

Hermione ao ouvir a _verdadeira_ razão daquele convite, desfez o sorriso que se tinha formado segundos antes no seu rosto, baixou a cabeça e disse: - Ah, sim, claro. Vamos.

Enquanto andavam, calados, olhando a relva que pisavam, vários pensamentos percorriam as suas mentes.

_-Quem me dera que não passasse de uma grande amiga tua. Queria que me visses como uma mulher e não como um dos teus amigos. Queria ser importante para ti. Como tu és para mim, meu amor._

_-Queria tanto que fizesses aquilo outra vez, Mione. Que seguisses os teus impulsos outra vez. Só mais uma, e, aí, eu beijar-te-ia outra vez e nunca mais te largava. Só não tenho coragem para dar o primeiro passo. Covarde, Ronald Weasley! Não, eu tenho de fazer qualquer coisa. O George tem razão. Eu quero tanto aquela rapariga._

Quando Ron ia começar a falar, um barulho vindo do interior da Toca assustou-os. Hermione olhou-o com terror nos olhos. Ainda não se habituara à ideia de que Voldemort tinha sido, de facto, derrotado, e qualquer barulhinho e ela ficava desesperada.

- Tem calma Mione. Está tudo bem, tenho a certeza. Fica aqui que eu vou lá ver o que se passa, ok?

- Não! Não, Ron! Não me deixes sozinha, eu peço-te! – disse, agarrando-lhe a mão.

Ron olhou para as suas mãos dadas e sorriu, corando. Hermione fez o mesmo.

- Ok, vem comigo então. Eu não te vou deixar mais sozinha. _Nunca mais_, pensou ele.

Entrelaçaram ainda mais as mãos e seguiram até à Toca. Quando entraram, viram uma cena, no mínimo, curiosa.

Molly Weasley estava em cima da mesa da cozinha, gritando como uma doida para George que tentava tranquilizá-la, ao mesmo tempo que corria pela cozinha com a varinha na mão.

- George! Apanha-a! Ali, atrás do fogão! Rápido!

Ron desatou à gargalhada, enquanto Hermione fazia um esforço enorme para aguentar e não rebolar no chão de tanto rir.

- Importam-se de se largar e ajudarem-me aqui? – gritou George.

Ron olhou para a Hermione, que corava intensamente. Vindo que ele a olhava, ela olhou aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes. Sorriu timidamente. Ron sorriu-lhe de volta. Voltaram o olhar para o chão, envergonhados. Largaram as mãos devagar e foram ajudar George a apanhar uma ratazana que fugia para debaixo do frigorífico.

George abaixou-se para a tentar apanhar, mas ela fugiu para cima do móvel onde Hermione se tinha encostado. Ela gritou bem alto quando a ratazana lhe saltou para os cabelos revoltados.

-AI! Sai daí! Tirem-na! TIREM-NA! – berrava ela, em pânico.

George olhou a cena incrédulo, Molly continuava aos guinchos em cima da mesa da cozinha. Ron olhou para os dois e acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Pegou a varinha que tinha guardada no bolso e aproximou-se de Hermione.

-Não te mexas! – pediu ele, apontando a varinha.

-Mas despacha-te Ronald Weasley! – mandou ela, tentando ficar quieta.

-Expelliarmus! – gritou ele, atingindo a ratazana, que voou , acabando por bater na janela e ficar inconsciente no balcão da cozinha.

-Estás bem, Mi? – perguntou ele, olhando-a com preocupação.

-Sim, graças a ti, Ron! Obrigada! – sorriu ela.

Ele ficou uns momentos sem reacção, boquiaberto, encantado com a sua voz e o seu sorriso. Foi acordado do seu transe pelos gritos da mãe.

-LEVA-A DAQUI PARA FORA, GEORGE!

George levitou a ratazana e largou-a longe de casa. Quando chegou à Toca novamente, foi acalmar a mãe, enquanto Ron rebolava de tanto rir. Hermione olhava, enternecida, para ele. _Tem um sorriso tão lindo… Ai, Hermione, tens de fazer alguma coisa para que ele ria assim somente para ti! Ai, Hermione Granger, estás a ficar doida!_

Entretanto, Ginny e Harry entraram na Toca, alheios ao que os amigos tinham acabado de passar. Ao verem Ron a rir a bandeiras despregadas, Hermione com um sorriso no rosto, tentando visivelmente controlar as gargalhadas, George e Molly abraçados, perguntaram: - O que se passou aqui? Porque estão… Assim?

- Mrs Weasley ficou com medo de uma ratazana que fugiu para debaixo dos móveis. – explicou Ron, ainda rindo. - Estava a ver que a mãe se mijava em cima da mesa! – comentou Ron, entre risadas.

- RONALD WEASLEY! OLHA A LIGUAGEM! – berrou Mrs Weasley.

Ron, Hermione, Giny, Harry e George deram um salto, com o susto que apanharam.

-Não teve assim tanta piada, Ron… - choramingou Hermione.

-Porquê, Mione? – perguntou Ginny.

-A ratazana saltou para cima da Hermione. – explicou Ron, um tanto preocupado – Mas agora ela já está bem, não é, Mi?

-Sim, mas graças a ti! – e completou, virando-se para Harry e Ginny – Foi o Ron que a tirou de lá! – sorriu para Ron, que lhe sorriu de volta.

-Bem, bem, vamos até lá cima? Os gritos da mãe estão a deixar-me maluca! – disse Ginny, fingindo uma cara de enjoo olhando para os amigos, sorrindo para Harry.

- Queres ir? – sussurrou Ron ao ouvido de Hermione, que estava ao seu lado.

- Sim, vamos! – Hermione não conseguia esconder o alívio de sair daquela cozinha e a felicidade de Ron lhe ter sussurrado ao ouvido, o que a fez estremecer.

Ron deu-lhe a mão e começaram a subir as escadas atrás de Harry e Ginny.

-Olhem, nós vamos até ao meu quarto, importas-te Mione? – perguntou Ginny, fazendo beicinho.

-Vocês vejam lá o que vão fazer, OUVIRAM? – retorquiu Ron, olhando-os com uma expressão ameaçadora.

-Ronald, deixa-os em paz, sim? Vão lá descansados! – respondeu Hermione.

Quando chegaram ao quarto dele, Ron deitou-se ao comprido na cama do lado da janela. Hermione fechou a porta e sentou-se na outra cama, ao lado da de Ron, que sabia ser a de Harry.

Ron sorria, encantado com a voz doce de Hermione e com a sua presença no seu quarto, quando se sentou na cama e sentiu os olhos cor de amêndoa de Hermione olhando-o. Uma onda de calor, emoção e algo que ele não sabia explicar, mas que o fazia sentir-se muito bem, trespassou-lhe o corpo inteiro.

_Aquele olhar é tão poderoso!_ – pensou ele, sorrindo-lhe docemente.

Hermione soltou um breve suspiro e sentiu que, se não estivesse sentada, era capaz de cair, tal foi a forma como o seu corpo enfraqueceu de repente.

_Aquele olhar é tão poderoso! _– pensou ela, sorrindo-lhe de volta.

E assim ficaram, por uns tempos, olhando-se profundamente.

**Espero que tenham gostado! Este primeiro capítulo ficou um bocado pequeno, mas compenso nos próximos!**

**Deixem review, que eu agradeço e muito! :D**


	2. Gelado de Ananás e Coco

Ron e Hermione

Capítulo Segundo – Gelado de ananás e coco

- Hermione… - começou Ron, enquanto se remexia na cama.

- Sim? Ron, estás bem? – perguntou ela ao vê-lo remexer-se tanto.

- Ãh? Ah, sim, estou… Hermione, eu… Preciso imenso de falar contigo. E vai ter de ser agora, senão, perco a coragem!

Hermione sentiu o coração disparar, _Era agora! Ai, Hermione, pára com isso. Pode ser outra coisa qualquer. Ai… e se ele não se sente à vontade comigo? E se ele quer se afastar de mim? E se… _Mas foi interrompida dos seus pensamentos pela voz de Ron.

- Hermione, o que eu te quero dizer é que…

Mas foi interrompido por Harry e Ginny, que entraram de rompante pelo quarto dentro.

_Bolas…_ - pensaram Ron e Hermione.

Ao ver a cara deles e o ambiente pesado, Ginny perguntou: - Está tudo bem? Parecem tensos…

- Oh, a sério? Parecemos, é…? – ironizou Ron, chateado por ter sido interrompido logo quando se ia declarar à mulher mais perfeita que já conhecera.

Hermione sorriu levemente, mas logo se recompôs, olhou Ron e, de seguida, virou-se para Ginny e respondeu: - Não, é só… impressão tua. Está tudo bem. Aliás, - continuou ela, virando-se para Ron – está tudo muito bem!

Ron olhou-a com espanto e, ao reparar que ela tinha acabado a frase com os olhos postos nele, não resistiu e presenteou-a com um dos seus sorrisos mais perfeitos.

Hermione sentiu-se com um bebé que olhava para luzes coloridas e ficava pasmado, babando. Realmente, só faltava babar. E, então, sorriu. Um sorriso que iluminou os olhos de Ron.

Ginny olhou para Harry que olhava para os dois amigos com uma expressão parva e divertida no rosto.

- Estes dois… Nunca mais! – sussurrou Giny a Harry.

- Acredita, já não posso mais com os olhares que parece que os enfeitiçam e os levam para bem longe. – concordou Harry.

E Ron tinha captado aquela última frase_. Para bem longe daqui. É isso!_ Sorriu, vitorioso.

- Bem, meninos, e que tal irmos ajudar a mãe com o almoço, para nos redimirmos de há pouco? – propôs Ginny, o que fez com que Hermione saísse do transe em que se encontrava.

- Hã? Ah, sim, vamos.

- Sim, vamos então. – concordou Ron.

- Molly, não se preocupe mais com o almoço, nós mesmos o vamos fazer. Pode ir descansar um pouco. – disse Hermione.

- Oh, a sério meninos? Obrigada!

Os quatro puseram mãos à obra. Tinham decidido que iam surpreender Mrs Weasley, e não iam desistir até conseguirem fazer uma refeição especial.

- Passas-me esse tacho aí, Harry? Ginny, cuidado com a temperatura do forno! Oh Ron, metade das batatas vão junto com as cascas! Cuidado!

Ginny resmungou algo imperceptível, enquanto Ron sorria discretamente, _Esta Hermione nunca irá mudar!_

No fim de muita discussão, e muito trabalho e já com o bacalhau gratinado no forno, uma receita da mãe de Hermione, dedicaram-se à decoração da cozinha. Com a varinha, Hermione e Ginny conjuraram fitas e laços de cores variadas. Penduraram algumas fitas e cobriram a mesa com uma toalha branca, enquanto colaram os laços à volta da mesa. Estavam a começar a colocar os pratos e os copos, quando Ron entrou correndo.

- Encontrámos! O livro das receitas das sobremesas da minha mãe! Nem foi tão difícil assim!

- Boa, Ron! Procura aí um doce que gostes, e depois metam as mãos à obra, que já vos vamos ajudar! – sugeriu Hermione, atarefada a dispor os pratos, intercalando os brancos com os roxos.

- Hermione, - chamou Ron – vê se gostas, há gelado de ananás e coco e bolo de chocolate em camadas. Gosto dos dois, não me consigo decidir… Ajuda-me!

- Ok, se tivermos ananás e coco, podemos fazer esse gelado, é Verão, sabe melhor!

Depois de procurar na prateleira da fruta, Ron encontrou o que precisava.

- Encontrei o ananás e o coco, vou começar a fazer o gelado! Harry, ajudas-me?

- É claro, Ron!

Enquanto os rapazes estavam entretidos a fazer a sobremesa, Ginny aproximou-se de Hermione, que colocava os talheres perfeitamente alinhados sobre a mesa, e perguntou: - Há bocado, nós interrompemos mesmo qualquer coisa, não foi? Eu percebi, pelos olhares que trocaste com o Ron.

- Sim, é verdade. O Ron finalmente tinha reunido coragem e ia declarar-se. Acho eu. Espero eu!

- O quê? – o tom de voz saiu um pouco mais elevado do que pretendera, pelo que os rapazes a olharam com espanto.

- O que se passou? Estás bem, Ginny? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

- Ah, sim, foi só a Hermione que me estava a contar uma história, não te preocupes lindo! – respondeu ela, sorrindo-lhe.

Ele devolveu-lhe o sorriso apaixonado e voltou a sua concentração de novo para o gelado.

- Desculpa Hermione. Não sabia… Não há nada que eu queira mais do que ver-te bem com o meu irmão… - sussurrou Ginny, com um tom de remorsos na voz.

- Calma Ginny, não faz mal. Há-de surgir a oportunidade. Eu acredito que o Ron vai voltar a reunir aquela coragem outra vez. – disse ela, com uma expressão sonhadora, olhando Ron, que tirava uma madeixa de cabelo que teimava em cair na sua testa. – Espera só um pouco. Vou dar-lhe outra dica de que ele não tem de ter medo da minha reacção.

Dito isto, afastou-se dela, deixando uma Ginny intrigada para trás.

- Deixa, Ron. Eu ajudo-te. – dito isto, aproximou o seu corpo do dele e, com a mão direita, afastou a madeixa de cabelo dos olhos de Ron. – Melhor assim? – perguntou ela, olhando-o nos olhos.

_Este cheiro está a deixar-me louco. Ela, está a deixar-me louco. Completamente._

Não conseguindo conter-se mais, aproximou o seu rosto do dela. A respiração de Hermione tornou-se demasiado acelerada. Mal conseguia seguir uma linha de raciocínio. Deixou-se levar por aquele suave aroma a menta que a entontecia.

Quando os seus lábios estavam quase a tocar-se, um estrondo os interrompeu, fazendo com saltassem com o susto.

- Oh… Desculpem…

- Ginny… - Hermione olhou-a com uma mistura de tristeza e de raiva.

Afastando-se do ruivo, caminhou lentamente até à mesa e, em silêncio, continuou a distribuir os talheres pela mesa.

Ron olhou-a com tristeza. _Estive quase a sentir os lábios dela nos meus_… O coração ameaçava saltar-lhe do peito.

- Hey, Ron. Estás bem? – perguntou-lhe Harry, ao que Ron acenou lentamente com a cabeça – Vamos continuar? Está quase pronto!

- Sim, vamos…

Passado um pouco, a mesa estava posta. E a sobremesa já estava quase pronta, era só pôr no congelador.

- Está… linda, Mione! Está simplesmente fantástica! – congratulou-a Ron.

- Obrigada Ron! Bem, vou só tomar um banho rápido, e vestir qualquer coisa que não esteja transpirada. Já volto!

Ron ficou a vê-la sair da cozinha.

- A Hermione fez um bom trabalho! Com as ideias das receitas da sua mãe, conseguimos um bacalhau gratinado fantástico! E o gelado? Aposto que está maravilhoso! E a decoração? Perfeita! – Harry estava realmente satisfeito com o trabalho de todos.

- Sim, ela é perfeita! – deixou escapar Ron.

Mas ninguém comentou. Ginny e Harry apenas se entreolharam e sorriram.

Pouco depois, Hermione desceu, já com uns jeans e uma blusa azul lavados.

Chamaram Mr e Mrs Weasley e George. Sentaram-se à mesa. E começaram a comer.

- Está óptimo, meninos! Que receita fantástica é esta? – perguntou Molly, maravilhada-

- É uma receita da minha mãe. Ela costuma fazer quando lá vão convidados a casa! – e Hermione explicou à mãe de Ron os truques para sair perfeito.

Ron não conseguia desviar os olhos delas. _As mulheres da minha vida, juntas, a conversarem sobre receitas, como se já fossem família. E são, quase._ Sorriu, simplesmente, não havia como não sorrir. Estava feliz.

Molly notou o olhar do filho, e sorriu-lhe. Ron abriu-lhe um sorriso enorme.

Quando acabaram de comer, Harry foi buscar a sobremesa.

- _Et, voilá! _Aqui está um maravilhoso gelado de ananás e coco! – anunciou.

- Hum, Hermione, está perfeito! Parabéns! – congratulou-a Molly.

- Não, não! Não é a mim que têm de dar os parabéns! Temos de os dar aos rapazes! – perante os olhares incrédulos de todos, ela continuou – Sim, foram o Ron e o Harry que trataram da sobremesa! E está realmente muito boa!

- Obrigado, Mione! – Ron corou.

Quando acabaram todos de comer, Hermione ficou na cozinha a arrumar tudo.

Ron ficou a ajudá-la.

- A sério Ron, não precisas de ficar, podes ir. – disse Hermione pela décima vez.

- Ouve, Mi, eu vou ficar e ajudar-te, ok?

Ao ouvi-lo chamá-la por aquele nome tão terno, não conseguiu encontrar mais argumentos, e deixou-o ficar.

- Ouve, Mione, amanhã tenho uma surpresa para ti. E desta vez, nada nem ninguém nos vai interromper!

- Surpresa, Ron? In-Interromper… o quê? – perguntou ela, incrédula.

- Sim, tenho a certeza que vais gostar! Não te preocupes com nada, sim? – como ele tinha ganho coragem para lhe dizer isto tudo, continuava um mistério para Ron.

- Adoro-te, Ron! – ela deixou escapar, mas antes que ele ou, até mesmo ela, tivessem tempo para corar, ela deu-lhe um abraço bem apertado. – Nunca me largues!

- Nunca, prometo. Também te adoro, Mione!

Eles ficaram por uns momentos a sorrir um para o outro, hipnotizados.


	3. Amor nos Canais

**Espero que gostem deste terceiro capítulo! **

Capítulo Terceiro – **Amor nos canais**

À noite, no quarto, Ginny desculpou-se, mais uma vez.

- Desculpa Mione, eu não queria mesmo, mas o copo escorregou e eu não o consegui segurar e… Desculpa! A sério!

- Hey, Ginny! Tem calma, respira! Está tudo bem! Já te disse que não faz mal! Até porque amanhã vai correr tudo bem. Eu sei disso! – disse ela, radiante.

- Hermione, o que tu sabes? O que é que vai acontecer? – perguntou Ginny, não conseguindo esconder a sua curiosidade.

- Não sei, é surpresa. Só sei que, amanhã, vou finalmente ficar com o Ron! Ai, amo-o tanto Ginny!

E, então, contou-lhe a conversa que tivera com o ruivo horas antes, na cozinha.

- Não acredito! O Ron? Nem o reconheço! É sempre tão… Inseguro e nunca deu o primeiro passo com ninguém!

- É… Eu sei. O Ron mudou depois da guerra. Mudámos todos. De uma maneira ou de outra, todos nós mudámos. – desabafou Hermione, fitando o chão.

- Sim, é verdade. Até o George, que eu pensei que nunca mudasse, acontecesse o que acontecesse. Mas a morte do Fred – os olhos inundaram-se de lágrimas que teimavam em querer sair – mudou-o. Ele cresceu. Está mais maduro, apesar de tudo.

Lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Hermione abraçou-a.

- O Fred era incrível, Ginny! E não ia querer ver-te chorar. Eu sei que é o que apetece, até eu já chorei, mas ele não havia de querer que o fizéssemos para o resto das nossas vidas, não achas? – falou Hermione, esboçando um pequeno sorriso para a amiga

- Sim, tens razão, Mione. – afirmou Ginny, enquanto secava as lágrimas.

Enquanto isso, no quarto ao fundo do corredor…

- Amanhã a Hermione vai ter uma surpresa e tanto! Acho que ela vai adorar! – comentou Harry quando Ron acabou de lhe contar a sua ideia.

- É, também espero que sim! Ela uma vez comentou comigo que lá queria ir um dia. Porque não já amanhã? E porque não comigo?

- Estás tão diferente Ron! – deixou escapar Harry, sorrindo.

- Diferente? Eu? Porquê?

- Ora, tu jamais darias o primeiro passo! Quando foi com a Lavender, por exemplo, foi ela que se atirou primeiro.

- Sim, mas com ela era desejo fugaz. Na verdade, nem sei se chegava a ser tanto. Eu só queria provar a todos – perante o olhar do amigo, ele suspirou e admitiu – queria provar à Hermione que se ela não queria, havia quem quisesse. Fui um parvo, eu sei. Mas com a Mione é algo completamente diferente, entendes? Eu acho que é amor… Por ela, faço tudo o que for preciso. Tudo. Eu amo-a. Sim, eu amo-a. – completou ele, mais para si do que para Harry.

- Nunca te ouvi dizer isso por ninguém!

- Claro que não! Por que eu nunca senti isto por mais ninguém! A Hermione é especial e única. Tenho a certeza. – sentiu as orelhas corarem.

- Estou a gostar de ver essa decisão toda! E vocês merecem ser felizes!

- Obrigado! Bem, agora vou só lavar os dentes para depois ir dormir.

Enquanto isso, no quarto das raparigas…

- Olha, Ginny, vou à casa de banho, tenho de me deitar cedo porque o Ron quer sair cedo amanhã!

- Ok, vai lá. Até já!

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor escuro rumo à casa de banho, esbarrou com algo. Soltou um grito e desequilibrou-se. Só não caiu redonda no chão porque dois braços fortes a agarraram. E então chegou-lhe às narinas aquele cheiro a menta que tanto a enlouquecia. Sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e Ron teve de a segurar mais forte quando grande parte do peso dela caiu sobre ele.

- Oh, obrigada… Ron! - ela agradeceu, sorrindo, embora na escuridão, ele não pudesse perceber isso.

- Hermione? Como sabias que era eu?

- Oh, deixa lá. Apenas soube.

Ele sorriu, embora ela não pudesse perceber.

- Preparada para amanhã?

- Mais do que preparada! É preciso levar alguma coisa? Roupa quente? Ou algo assim?

- Não te preocupes Mi, - ele riu, pensando que Hermione jamais ia mudar - veste-te como te costumas vestir, vai estar calor para onde vamos.

- Ao pé de ti, não importa para onde vá, estarei sempre a ferver… - murmurou mais para si do que para Ron, mas este ouvira.

- Hermione… Não sabia que tinha esse poder sobre ti… Já vi que não vamos ter de gastar dinheiro nos aquecedores na nossa futura casa, não é? – Ron corou. Nem se apercebera do que acabara de dizer. – _Boa, Ron, parabéns! Porque não estás calado uma vez que seja? Porque tens de dizer tudo o que te passa pela cabeça? Agora ela já nem deve querer ver-te à frente, quanto mais ir passear contigo amanhã!_

- Ron… Tu… Tu sonhas com… a no- nossa casa? – Hermione tinha ficado completamente atónita, corou intensamente, mas sorriu, feliz.

- Hã… Quer dizer… - ele não sabia o que responder, estava completamente vermelho e a sua garganta estava seca.

- Adoro-te tanto, Ron.

_O quê…? Mas…? Ela não se chateou comigo?_ Teve de reunir todas as forças que ainda tinha para responder.

- Eu também te adoro muito, Mi.

Ele abraçou-a com todo o amor que sentia por ela.

Ela apenas se deixou levar pelo cheiro a menta e pelos braços fortes de Ron que a agarraram com força, como se nada lhe pudesse acontecer.

Quando se separam, olharam nos olhos um do outro, sorriram e Ron depositou um beijo doce na bochecha de Hermione.

- Boa noite, Mione.

Quando ele a largou e fazia tenções de se virar, ela perguntou-lhe: - Ãhn… Ron?

Ele assustou-se, mas quando se voltou para encará-la, encontrou-a com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

-Não ias à casa de banho? – ela riu, e ele acompanhou-a.

-Pois, já me esquecia. E tu? Quer dizer, o que estavas a fazer aqui, a esta hora? – ele corou.

-Também ia à casa de banho.

-Vai tu primeiro. – ele sorriu-lhe.

-Oh, Ron. Vai tu, a sério!

-As senhoras primeiro, sim? – ele soltou uma gargalhada verdadeira e ela sentiu o coração bater mais forte.

No dia seguinte, Hermione acordou ainda antes do despertador. Na verdade, nem conseguira dormir nada de jeito, tal era a excitação! Desligou o despertador, antes que acordasse Ginny, e foi tomar banho. Vestiu um vestido curto, pelos joelhos, roxo e branco. Apanhou o cabelo num apanhado lindíssimo, pôs um pouco de gloss nos lábios e calçou as sandálias de cunha que ela tanto gostava. Olhou-se ao espelho, com uma pergunta inquietante na cabeça _Será que o Ron vai gostar?_

Sorriu internamente ao aperceber-se o quão infantil estava a ser. A última vez que pensara aquilo tinha sido no seu quarto ano, no Baile de Inverno. Ela só queria saber se Ron ia gostar do vestido, só queria provar-lhe que já era uma rapariga. Sentiu o estômago revirar quando aquele pensamento a tomou.

No quarto ao fundo do corredor, Ron tinha, pela primeira vez, em dezassete anos, acordado cedo. Vestiu umas jeans e uma T-shirt azul. Calçou umas sapatilhas, deu um jeito no cabelo e saiu para a cozinha.

Quando lá chegou, o seu coração ia-lhe saltando pela boca, tal era a intensidade com que batia, quando a viu, de costas, a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

Aproximou-se dela sem fazer barulho, e quando se chegou perto dela, ao ponto de lhe poder tocar, vendou-lhe os olhos com as mãos.

Hermione, primeiro, sobressaltou-se, mas rapidamente o cheiro a menta lhe chegou às narinas e ficou gravado no seu coração, mais uma vez. Este começou a bater descompassadamente e ela disse: - Bom dia, Ron! Pensei que tinha de te ir chamar à cama!

- É bom saber que me tens em tão boa conta! – riram-se – Mas não! Hoje levantei-me bem cedo!

- Estou tão curiosa, que não dormi nada!

- Na verdade, nem eu… – admitiu Ron.

Acabaram de tomar o pequeno-almoço, Ron perguntou a Hermione se podia guardar umas moedas dentro da sua bolsa, e Desapareceram.

Hermione ficou um bocado surpresa. _Onde estavam? _

Como que lendo os seus pensamentos, Ron disse: - Bem-vinda a Veneza!

- O QUÊ?

Hermione nem queria acreditar no que os seus olhos viam. Sim, era tal e qual como via nos guias de viagem do seu pai.

- Lembras-te de uma vez, na sala comum dos Griffindor, me teres dito que adoravas ir a Veneza um dia? Bem… Eu pensei que ias gostar! – confessou Ron, corando as pontas das orelhas.

- Oh Ron, eu não acredito que te lembraste disso! – os olhos marejaram-se de lágrimas de felicidade e ela abraçou-o com quantas forças tinha.

- Calma Mi! Eu estou aqui, é tudo real, e não vou Desaparacer para outro lugar! Mas escusas de me apertar com tanta força! – ofegava Ron.

- Oh, desculpa Ron, mas eu não queria largar-te nem por nada! Só queria ter a certeza de que estavas aqui, comigo.

- Ouve-me Hermione, – o facto dele a ter chamado pelo nome e não por uma abreviatura e o ar sério dele, fizeram-na perceber que o que ele iria dizer era importante – eu vou estar sempre aqui, percebeste? Sempre. Nunca te vou largar. Sempre que olhares para o lado, vais ver-me ali, ao pé de ti, para o que precisares.

Duas lágrimas rolaram lentamente pelo seu rosto. Ron apressou-se a limpá-las.

- O que se passa princesa, estás bem? - perguntou ele, preocupado. – Queres ir embora? Não te estás a sentir bem? Se quiseres, vamos, não há – mas foi interrompido por Hermione, que colocou o dedo indicador nos seus lábios.

- Ron, eu nunca me senti tão bem na minha vida! E a última coisa que quero é sair daqui!

Ele sentiu-se corar violentamente e sorriu.

- Vamos dar uma volta então?

- Claro!

Deram as mãos, e começaram a percorrer todos os canais daquela linda cidade.

- Quem me dera ter trazido a máquina fotográfica… - lamentou-se Hermione.

- Eu sei! E foi por isso que eu a trouxe! Vê aí na tua mala! – disse ele, piscando-lhe o olho, divertido com a expressão dela.

- O quê? – ela começou a vasculhar a mala até a encontrar.

- Eu sei que adoras fotografar tudo!

- És o melhor nam… - ela engoliu em seco - Amigo do mundo! – ela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Amigo…? Claro, amigo… - o sorriso desfez-se completamente do seu rosto e ele fitou o chão, triste.

- Ron... Anda cá! – Hermione sorriu ao ver a cara surpresa do _seu_ ruivo.

Ele, sem perceber muito bem, aproximou-se dela. Hermione passou os seus braços pelo pescoço de Ron. Ron passou os dele pela cintura da _sua_ morena. Hermione aproximou os seus lábios dos dele.

E, ali, em Veneza, com as gôndolas a passarem naqueles canais românticos, Hermione e Ron deram o beijo mais apaixonado, intenso e especial que já alguma vez tinham experimentado. Os corações disparam, as pernas estremeceram e não havia mais ninguém. Eram só os dois.

Ron puxou-a mais para si, queria acabar com toda a distância que ainda pudesse existir entre eles. Intensificou o beijo. Hermione agarrou-se mais a Ron, pois as suas pernas ameaçavam fraquejar ali mesmo.

Hermione precisou de respirar e afastou-se lentamente de Ron, sem desfazer o abraço. Sentia o peito subir e descer furiosamente, acompanhando a sua respiração. Sabia que corava imenso, mas não se importou e sorriu sinceramente.

-Ron… - a sua vo não era mais do que um pequeno murmúrio.

Ele tinha os olhos fechados, e respirava rapidamente. Sabia que estava completamente corado, mas sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer o seu nome.

-Eu amo-te tanto! – ela corou ainda mais quando viu os olhos azuis de Ron fixos nos dela.

- Hermione, eu também te amo muito! – ele agarrou-a ao colo, elevou-a no ar, rodopiou e beijou-a novamente. Ela ria, feliz. Quando a colocou novamente no chão, ajoelhou-se, pegou-lhe uma das mãos e perguntou: - Hermione Jane Granger, aceitas ser minha namorada?

- Ron, levanta-te! Estás doido? – ela queria fazer uma cara séria enquanto olhava à sua volta e via alguns curiosos olhando para eles, mas só conseguia sorrir.

-Sim, estou completamente doido por ti!

-Oh Ron… - ela mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto corava ainda mais. – É óbvio que aceito!

-A sério? – ele abriu um sorriso enorme.

-Sim, Ronald Bilius Weasley, eu aceito ser tua namorada! – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

Os olhos de Ron brilharam e ele abriu o maior sorriso do mundo e, enquanto se levantava para beijar a sua namorada, uma salva de palmas ecoou naquela pequena rua daquela grandiosa cidade. Eles interromperam o beijo e, envergonhados, constataram que estavam ali imensas pessoas que pararam para assistir àquele momento tão romântico.

Hermione corou fortemente e escondeu o rosto no peito de Ron. Ron olhou para ela, sorriu e beijou-lhe a cabeça. – Está tudo bem, meu amor. – sussurrou-lhe ele ao ouvido.

Pararam para almoçar num lindíssimo restaurante à beira do rio. Já que estavam no país das pizas e das massas (embora Ron não soubesse disso), Hermione pediu uma piza grande para os dois, de queijo, fiambre, cogumelos e azeitonas.

Comeram alegremente, partilhavam dentadas e roubavam beijos um ao outro.

- _Que sonho!_ – pensava Hermione.

- Não quero que isto acabe nunca, meu amor! – disse-lhe Ron, sonhador.

- Eu também não! Quero ficar aqui contigo para sempre!

Abraçados, passearam pelos canais daquela cidade maravilhosa.

- Oh Ron, olha ali uma zona de comércio! Vamos lá! Vamos! – gritou Hermione, felicíssima.

- Claro, vamos! _Mulheres!_, pensou Ron, enquanto sorria.

Hermione apertou-lhe a mão com força e puxou-o até lá.

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Não estava lamechas de mais, pois não? Eu adorei escrevê-lo!**

**Muito obrigada por lerem!**

**Deixem reviews, por favor!**


	4. Desespero de Murano

**Antes de mais, quero agradecer imenso à Sophie Malfoy, sem ela nada teria sido possível! Muito obrigada por tudo! Obrigada igualmente a ****leniita CC e a Quynnie por comentarem! Espero que continuem a gostar da fic!**

Capítulo Quarto – **Desespero de Murano**

A visão que Hermione tinha maravilhava-a. Não era daquelas raparigas completamente apaixonadas por compras, de todo, mas sempre gostou de ver as novidades e, numa cidade onde nunca estivera, novidades certamente era o que não faltaria.

Hermione puxou a mão de Ron para uma tenda que vendia camisolas com o nome da cidade, _Veneza_.

-São tão lindas, não achas Ron? – perguntou ela, com um brilho no olhar – Olha só aquela rosa ali! Acho que a vou levar!

-Sim, e aposto que te fica a matar, mal posso esperar por te ver com ela vestida, meu amor! Olha, se calhar vou levar uma para mim também, o que achas desta preta aqui? – inquiriu Ron pegando numa camisola preta com a palavra Veneza escrita a branco.

-Sim, é giríssima! Vamos levá-las!

Ron aproximou-se de Hermione e pegou-lhe na mala que esta trazia a tiracolo, tirando de lá o saco com as moedas que ela não conhecia.

-Que tipo de moedas são essas, Ron? – ela não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade, sentindo ligeiramente frustrada por não saber qual era a moeda de Itália, pois com onze anos ainda não era bem a idade de aprender com as moedas dos outros países, só conhecia as libras. Depois, com o conhecimento da magia, nunca mais se importou com nenhum dinheiro a não ser galeões.

-São euros, as moedas que se utilizam em Itália!

-Hum… Parece que o meu namorado está muito bem informado… - disse ela, com um sorriso matreiro, não resistindo e, aproximando os seus lábios aos dele, beijou-o com uma intensidade imensa.

-Mi…Mione… Estamos em… plena rua de… Estás dói…da? – conseguiu ele dizer enquanto tentava recuperar a respiração.

-É… Doida por ti! Fazes-me sair da realidade. Não era assim desde que me pediste em namoro em plena rua de Veneza! – ela não estava a conseguir controlar-se - Não sei não, mas as tuas influências estão a levar-me por maus caminhos, não…? – perguntou ela, provocadora.

-Mione, realmente tu nem pareces a mesma! Mas ainda não viste nada das minhas influências! – dito isto, agarrou-a bem forte, puxou-a para si e beijou-a.

Um beijo longo e apaixonado.

Mas algo os trouxe de volta à realidade.

-Hum, hum… - ouviram um pigarrear.

Largaram-se lentamente, enquanto olhavam, corados, para o dono da tenda que os olhava com um misto de interesse, fúria e gozo.

-Estão a pensar levar isso ou não? – perguntou ele, começando a ficar visivelmente irritado.

-Ah… Sim, claro, são para levar as duas. Desculpe. – pediu Hermione, corando.

Acabando de pagar as camisolas, caminhavam, de mãos dadas, pela rua, enquanto paravam para ver uma tenda ou outra. Até que Ron reparou numa loja que vendia jóias feitas com um material que ele nunca ouvira falar até à noite do dia anterior.

_-Ron, não te esqueças de lhe comprar uma peça em Murano! – advertia-o Molly._

_-Certo mãe, mas o que é exactamente isso?_

_-É um material utilizado pelos italianos, e as jóias ficam tão bonitas! Quando lá fui com o teu pai, enquanto estava grávida do George e do… Fred – os olhos marejaram-se-lhe de lágrimas._

_-Mãe, estás bem? _

_-Sim, estou. – sossegou-o ela, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que lhe rolavam pelo rosto. Dizer o nome do filho que havia perdido naquela batalha tão negra e sangrenta ainda lhe custava muito. – Como eu estava a dizer-te, quando lá fui, o teu pai comprou-me um colar em Murano, queres ver?_

_-Sim, mãe, claro que quero ver! Afinal, se vou comprar um desses à Mione, tenho de saber do que se trata!_

_A mãe conduziu-o até ao quarto e mostrou-lhe um colar de onde pendia um coração vermelho com algumas pinceladas pretas e brancas._

_Perfeito! A Mione deve adorar! – pensou Ron, sorrindo, satisfeito._

-Mione, esperas aqui um momento por mim? Eu já venho! – dito isto, beijou a namorada no rosto e saiu, apressado.

Hermione só reparara que ele se tinha afastado quando sentiu o aroma a menta invadir-lhe as narinas. Sentiu o beijo fugaz que ele lhe deu, e só conseguiu vê-lo afastar-se.

-Ron! – chamou-o ela – Onde vais? Não me deixes aqui sozinha!

Mas ele já não ouvira.

Hermione, sem saber o que fazer, largou os livros de alguns dos maiores escritores italianos que estava a analisar, e correu na direcção que o namorado tinha tomado.

Mas Ron já tinha entrado na loja que pretendia no exacto momento em que Hermione se tinha virado de costas para guardar os livros.

Hermione corria, sem saber que rumo seguir, estava completamente perdida, sem saber para onde Ron tinha ido. Estava à beira das lágrimas.

_Não, tenho de ser forte! Não posso fraquejar! E se eu voltasse para trás? _– virou-se para trás, mas… - _Estou perdida… Nem sei de qual das ruas eu vim, já não sei onde ficam as tendas…_ RON! ONDE ESTÁS? – gritou ela, desesperada. Enquanto gritava o nome de Ron pelas pequenas ruas desertas de Veneza, entrou numa particularmente sombria.

Mas Hermione nem parecia reparar, continuava a correr e a gritar pelo namorado.

E isso chamou a atenção de um grupo de rapazes, altos e fortes, com ar de rufias.

-Já viram? Coitadinha, está perdida. E se… Fôssemos até lá dar a nossa "ajuda"? – perguntou o mais forte, certamente o cabecilha do grupo, com um sorriso trocista.

-SIM! SIM! VAMOS! Ela parece ser tão… - comentava já outro, alto e javardo, com as roupas sujas, visivelmente excitado.

Mas foi interrompido pelo cabecilha: - Acalma-te lá, óh Pirata! Temos de ajudar a rapariguinha indefesa!

Os outros acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto se levantavam para seguirem o cabecilha até à garota perdida e indefesa.

Hermione nem reparara que estava a ser vigiada, apenas se preocupava em gritar pelo namorado. Já completamente desnorteada e a chorar compulsivamente, sentiu umas mãos fortes agarrarem-lhe os ombros.

- RON? – perguntou ela, com um misto de medo e ansiedade, enquanto se virava para constatar que não era o seu namorado quem ali estava, mas sim cinco rapazes com péssimo aspecto, que sorriam trocistas para ela.

-Não, não somos esse tal Ron, mas podemos ajudar-te, se quiseres.

-Não, não quero! Larga-me!

-Calma, só queremos… ajudar-te! – respondeu um dos rapazes, completamente extasiado ao ver o nervosismo de Hermione.

-Mas eu não preciso da vossa ajuda. – _Mas a verdade é que precisava…_

-Não estavas perdida? Gritando pelo nome… De teu namorado suponho!

-Sim, eu estava chamando por ele porque… - mas nenhuma desculpa lhe ocorria, tal era o medo que estava a sentir.

Os rapazes aproximavam-se dela a passos largos. Hermione tremia cada vez mais. Gotas grossas de suor formavam-se-lhe na testa e escorriam pelo seu rosto, que se misturavam com as lágrimas que teimavam em sair de seus olhos, apesar da sua vontade em evitá-lo.

-O Ron já aí vem. Ele é muito ciumento, é melhor irem embora! – disse ela, numa tentativa vã de que eles a deixassem em paz. Mas os olhares famintos, os sorrisos largos e amarelos e os gestos dos rapazes deram-lhe a certeza de que eles não estavam ali para ajudá-la, nem muito menos pensavam em ir embora.

-Tem calma, não precisas de ficar tão nervosa, nós não te vamos fazer… mal. – disse-lhe o cabecilha, pelo menos era o que Hermione conseguia perceber uma vez que os outros apenas acenavam com a cabeça ou faziam alguns grunhidos, que se aproximou ainda mais.

Hermione conseguia, agora, sentir a sua respiração alterada no pescoço.

-Hey, Xerife, nós depois também queremos ficar com um bocado da… "ajuda"! – replicou um dos rapazes altos e fortes, e, de seguida, virou-se para Hermione e declarou – Sabes, boneca, é que nós adoramos ajudar donzelas em apuros! – dito isto, riu, entre roncos, o que fez os outros seguirem-no nas risadas, com excepção do Xerife, que olhou-o feio e depois, pausadamente, disse:

-Aguenta aí o cavalo – apontou algo que começava a contorcer-se freneticamente debaixo das suas calças – Não estamos aqui para assustar esta linda menina, ouviste Pirata? – e, voltando-se para Hermione, sorriu e proclamou – Ele está só a brincar!

Hermione suspirou de alívio.

-Eu é que vou ficar com a brincadeira toda para mim! – sussurrou-lhe ele ao ouvido.

O rosto de Hermione gelou. Mais lágrimas escorreram-lhe pela cara. A garganta ficou seca de repente. O coração batia descompassado no peito, ameaçando rasgar a camisola. _Ron! Ron! Estou aqui! Ajuda-me! RON!_ Ela fechou os olhos e pensou no nome do namorado, como se ele lhe conseguisse ouvir os pensamentos e a salvasse daqueles cinco porcos sedentos de umas horas de prazer.

-Não precisas de ficar nervosa, eu não vou magoar-te! – olhando para os seios de Hermione e continuando a descer o olhar, parando na sua braguilha, continuou, salivando – Bem, talvez um pouquinho, se me entusiasmar demais!

Quando acabou de proferir aquelas palavras que gelaram o sangue de Hermione, ele aproximou-se dela, encostando os dois corpos. Agarrou-lhe pela cintura com uma mão e, com a outra, agarrou-lhe forte na cabeça. Aproximou os seus lábios aos dela e beijou-a ardentemente, passeou a língua pela boca de Hermione, e esta sentia-se capaz de desfalecer a qualquer momento.

_Não! Tens de pensar, Hermione. Pensa, o que podes fazer para ele te largar? _

Então, deu um pontapé com toda a força que conseguiu reunir nas "partes" do rapaz.

-AU! – gemeu de dor, curvando-se. Quando se recompôs, olhou Hermione com raiva e gritou – SUA MIÚDA IRRITANTE E ATREVIDA, JÁ VAIS VER!

Enquanto isso, Ron saía da loja com um sorriso nos lábios, mal podia esperar para ver a reacção dela quando visse o que ele lhe tinha comprado.

Lentamente, o seu sorriso foi-se apagando do seu rosto, até este dar lugar a um semblante bastante preocupado. Hermione já não estava mais na tenda dos livros, onde ele lhe dissera para esperar.

_Hermione?_ HERMIONE! – gritou a plenos pulmões. – ONDE ESTÁS? MIONE!

Várias pessoas olharam para ele enquanto ele começava a correr desvairado por entre as ruas de Veneza. Olhava para todos os lados, nem sinal de Hermione. O coração batia cada vez mais depressa. A sua mente invadia-se de pensamentos horríveis.

_Não! Não posso pensar isso! De certeza que a Mione apenas quis ver alguma outra tenda. Então, porque o coração lhe dizia exactamente o contrário? O que era aquele aperto tão forte no peito que nem o deixava respirar?_

Decidiu entrar nas ruas mais estreitas. Corria, como um louco, com o pequeno saco com a surpresa de Hermione na sua mão suada. Suores frios percorreram-lhe o corpo. Estava, definitivamente, em pânico.

_Não a posso perder! Não posso deixar que lhe aconteça nada de mal! Não posso!_

Enquanto Ron corria pelas pequenas ruas, Hermione continuava a lutar contra o corpo forte de Xerife.

-Por favor, não me faças nada! Eu não tenho nada para ti! Mas leva o que quiseres! – apontou a mala.

-Eu não quero, eu não _preciso_ de dinheiro! O que eu quero é outra coisa – ele olhou o seu corpo de alto a baixo e passou a língua pelos lábios, completamente excitado.

Beijou-a novamente, com os seus lábios nojentos percorrendo a boca de Hermione. Depois, deslizou as mãos até às costas da rapariga e massajou-as, enquanto a apertava mais contra si. Gemia de prazer e "aquilo" continuava a mexer-se freneticamente dentro das calças. Mas agora, Hermione conseguia _sentir_.

-LARGA-ME! ROOOON! – gritou ela, num momento que os lábios do rapaz desceram até ao seu pescoço.

-É inútil gritares, não vês? Ninguém te vai encontrar aqui!

Ele começou a tirar-lhe a camisola, deixando-a apenas com o sutiã a mostra. Ele olhou para os seus seios e salivou de prazer. Levou as mãos até lá e começou a acariciá-los.

Hermione chorava cada vez mais, enquanto fazia tentativas falhadas de sair dos braços dele, mas ele era muito mais forte.

Sentia-se exposta, e ele gostava disso. Gostava _muito_ disso.

Xerife deslizou os lábios até aos seus seios, beijando-os e apalpando-os, ainda que por cima do sutiã.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Não conseguia mais reagir. Só queria que Ron ouvisse os seus pensamentos e a viesse buscar. Queria estar novamente nos braços dele, segura. Mas não, estava nos braços de um nojento que a beijava e a tocava contra a sua vontade.

_Só Ron me podia tocar assim. Tu não vais fazer mais nada! _LARGA-MEEEEEEEEEEEE! – ela gritou com quantas forças tinha.

Ron estacou. Parecia ter ouvido alguém gritar por ajuda. Fechou os olhos e aumentou a sua atenção, na esperança de ouvir outra vez. E então, ouviu-a.

-ROOOOON!

Era Hermione.

-MIONE! TEM CALMA! VOU AJUDAR-TE!

Enquanto isso, Hermione chorava desesperada.

Xerife tinha tirado a sua calça para bem longe, e ali estava ela, desamparada e exposta. Soluçou ainda mais alto. As pernas ameaçavam fraquejar a qualquer momento. Sentia as suas forças perderem-se. Mas tinha de se manter acordada. Tinha de aguentar. E gritar mais, para Ron poder ouvi-la. E assim fez.

-RON! AJUDA-ME!

Correndo como um louco pelas pequenas ruas, Ron seguia os gritos da sua namorada, deixando os lágrimas viajarem pelo seu rosto.

_Tem calma, meu amor. Eu já estou a chegar. _

**Espero que tenham gostado!  
Deixem review, sim? Nem que seja só para dizer que não estão a gostar!  
Só uma pequena informação, os Cristais Murando existem mesmo, e têm este nome porque são provenientes de uma ilha com o mesmo nome, em Veneza. Se alguém quiser informações mais detalhadas sobre este assunto é só pesquisar no Google e aparecem lá informações muito melhores que as minhas!**


	5. Pânico e Colheres de Gelado

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo!**

Capítulo Quinto – **Pânico e Colheres de Gelado**

Hermione estava em pânico, vendo o rapaz olhar desejoso para a sua cueca. Pequenos fios de saliva deslizaram directamente da boca de Xerife para a sua barriga. Sentiu que ia vomitar.

Ele levou suas mãos até lá e ela gritou, pela última vez:

-ROOOOOOOOON!

E, então, não aguentando mais, rendeu-se ao cansaço e à exaustão e desmaiou.

Xerife nem pareceu importar-se com esse facto, apenas sorria freneticamente enquanto olhava para a pequena cuequinha que o separava de um prazer imenso e ansiado há tanto tempo.

Quando a agarrou e, finalmente, a ia começar a descer, ouviu um grito:

- SOLTA-A JÁ!

Ele largou Hermione, que caiu no chão, inconsciente.

Ron, ao ver a namorada sem reacção, sentiu que ia fraquejar também. As lágrimas formavam-se nos seus olhos.

-O que… Fizeram com ela…? Ela está… morta? – perguntou ele, controlando as lágrimas.

-Morta? Claro que não! Ela apenas se rendeu ao… Prazer! – Xerife ria sarcasticamente, mostrando os seus dentes amarelos.

E então Ron, chocado, apercebeu-se. Hermione estava quase nua. O rapaz alto e forte, também, apenas de bóxer.

Incrédulo, levou a mão ao bolso onde guardava a varinha.

_Eles são Muggles, não sabem da existência de magia. Mas tinha de salvar Hermione a qualquer custo. E eles eram cinco e ele, apenas um. Num segundo, jazeria no chão, ao lado de sua namorada. Vou ter mesmo de usar magia._

E então, agarrou a varinha, apontando-a para o rapaz semi-nu que continuava muito próximo de Hermione.

_Se eu lhe lançar um feitiço, corro o risco de aleijar a Mione…_

Decidido, apontou-a para os quatro rapazes que o fitavam, incrédulos, mas com uma expressão de gozo.

-Pensas que nos assustas com um "brinquedo" desses? – ria-se o mais alto.

-Estás a gozar connosco?

-Larga isso, e luta como um homem! – gritava-lhe outro.

Ron encheu o peito de ar e gritou, virando-se para os quatro rapazes:

-STUPPEFY!

Os rapazes caíram, inconscientes no chão.

Xerife olhava, recusando-se a acreditar no que os seus olhos presenciaram. De queixo caído, desviava o olhar desde Ron até aos amigos, caídos no chão.

Lentamente, levantou-se e olhou Ron.

-O que… O que foi isto…? És doido? – questionava ele, completamente atordoado.

Agora, com o garoto de pé, era mais fácil para Ron o atingir com um feitiço.

Hermione, entretanto, despertava, lentamente. Quando se apercebeu de onde se encontrava, de _como_ se encontrava, olhou assustada para o rapaz, também ele, semi-nu, ainda a tempo de o ver aproximando-se de algo que _não era ela nem o seu corpo_. Suspirou de alívio, mas só até…

-PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!

E viu Xerife cair redondo no chão, exactamente na mesma posição que estava quando foi atingido pelo feitiço, com uma expressão de pânico e incompreensão.

Ron proferiu cordas com a varinha e atou os cinco rapazes atordoados.

Rapidamente, com os olhos encharcados, aproximou-se da namorada, que tentava sentar-se.

-Mione, meu amor... Perdoa-me… Por não ter estado aqui… Desculpa-me, meu amor. Desculpa-me! – ele chorava sobre o corpo da namorada, que agora estava deitada com a cabeça no seu colo e já devidamente tapada.

Muito a custo, Hermione esticou o seu braço até ao rosto do namorado, virando-o para si.

-Ron, não quero que penses que isto foi culpa tua. Não quero, ouviste? Isto NÃO foi culpa tua. Foi minha. Eu devia ter esperado que fosses ter comigo.

-Mas eu é que me vim embora. Eu é que te deixei sozinha, num sítio desconhecido.

-Não te culpabilizes, tu não és o culpado. E eu não te vou perdoar por uma coisa que não foi culpa tua!

-Mione, mas foi. Tu sabes que foi, só dizes isso para que eu não fique triste. Mas eu já estou. Triste, preocupado, angustiado e, acima de tudo, sinto-me culpado. Tu não mereces alguém fraco como eu ao teu lado…

Hermione fitou o rosto do namorado, incrédula. Sentiu que ia desmaiar outra vez.

-O que… Estás a dizer? O que… Queres dizer com… Isso?

-Que, se quiseres acabar tudo comigo, eu percebo-te, afinal, eu nem sou capaz de proteger a minha namorada. Sou um fraco, realmente eu não te mereço, nunca mereci nem nunca vou merecer. Porque tu és simplesmente perfeita, mereces muito melhor e…

-CALA-TE RON! – gritou ela, com todas as forças que conseguiu reunir. Começava a chorar.

Ron, com o susto, calou-se e fitou-a.

-Ron, nunca, NUNCA, ouviste, nunca mais digas uma coisa dessas! Tu foste um herói por me teres salvado daqueles cinco brutamontes! Eles eram cinco e, mesmo assim, tu venceste-os sozinho!

-Sim, que feito extraordinário, com magia qualquer um conseguia… - suspirou ele.

-Não qualquer um. Muitos, com magia ou sem ela, teriam fugido assustados. Mas tu não, tu lutaste-os e salvaste-me de… - olhou enojada para Xerife – de perder a minha inocência com alguém que não tu.

-Desculpa, meu amor, por te ter feito sofrer tanto. Deves ter tido tanto medo, e eu não estava aqui…

-Sim, passei por momentos angustiantes, mas eu sabia que tu virias. Por isso gritei tão alto! Porque sabia, tal como quando nos abandonaste, a mim e ao Harry naquele dia, na floresta, enquanto procurávamos pelos Horcruxes, que irias voltar e salvar-me!

-Não me lembres disso outra vez, Mi. Nunca me vou perdoar completamente de ter feito isso. Mas vês? Até o Dumbledore sabia que eu ia fugir.

-Não, o Harry tem toda a razão. O Dumbledore sabia que tu ias querer voltar. Mas não vamos falar mais sobre isto, desculpa. Ajuda-me a levantar, por favor.

Assim, com a ajuda do namorado, vestiu-se. No fim, virou-se de frente para ele, encarou-o nos olhos e disse:

-Eu amo-te, Ronald Weasley. E não _quero_ mais ninguém. Não _desejo_ mais ninguém. Não _preciso_ de mais ninguém. Entendido? – ela olhou-o bem fundo naqueles olhos azuis que a faziam sentir-se imediatamente mais segura.

-Sim, entendido. – ele respondeu, corando - Eu também te amo, Hermione Granger. E também não quero, não desejo, nem preciso de mais ninguém. Tu completas-me.

Ela abraçou-o com quantas forças ainda tinha, enquanto lágrimas, desta vez de felicidade, lhe rolavam pelo rosto.

Desfeitos do abraço, Ron secou-lhe as lágrimas com beijos carinhosos, enquanto lhe sussurrava ao ouvido : - Nunca mais, nunca, te vou deixar sozinha outra vez!

E, então, ela aproximou os seus lábios aos dele, e beijou-o apaixonada e ardentemente.

Quando se largaram, Hermione perguntou:

-E o que fazemos com eles? Ao vê-los assim, as pessoas vão estranhar, e muito!

-Vamos confundi-los, para que eles não se lembrem de nada, o que achas?

-Acho que o meu namorado, para além de herói, também é um génio!

Ron corou violentamente, enquanto agarrava a sua varinha, desatava os quatro rapazes e lançava um _Finite_ _Incantatum_ em Xerife, que acordava, aparvalhado, do transe.

Ron nem os deixou respirar, aplicou logo o feitiço.

-CONFUNDUS!

Ron pegou no braço de Hermione e desatou a correr pela rua fora. De repente, lembrou-se da razão daquilo tudo. Estacou, pediu a Hermione que não saísse dali, acontecesse o que acontecesse e saiu disparado até ao fundo daquele beco sem saída. Pegou na pequena caixinha branca e voltou ao encontro de Hermione. Ao vê-la ali, aguardando por ele, sã e salva, não aguentou e puxou-a para um beijo, desta vez rápido, mas cheio de amor.

Desataram, novamente, a correr, até chegarem à rua principal.

-Vamos para um sítio mais calmo, Ron. Pode ser?

-Claro princesa, mas não preferes ir para casa? Descansar, dormir um pouco…

-Xiu… - ela colocou o seu dedo indicador nos lábios de Ron – Ainda temos umas horas até ao fim do dia, e não quero que acabe assim tão rápido!

Ron não se conteve, agarrou-a forte enquanto a elevava no ar e rodopiavam juntos, ela rindo, ele sorrindo aliviado por estar tudo bem agora. Pousou-a devagar no chão e beijou-a como se tudo dependesse daquele beijo.

-Ai Ron, assim vais fazer com que desmaie aqui outra vez! – brincou ela, soltando uma gargalhada.

-Mas desta vez vou estar aqui para te agarrar e fazer respiração boca-a-boca! – brincou ele, visivelmente mais aliviado.

-O quê, Ron? – perguntou ela, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ouvi uma conversa entre os nossos pais, onde o teu explicava ao meu algumas técnicas de salvamento Muggles. Acabei por decorar esta pelo nome tão sugestivo!

Ela riu, contente e, igualmente, bastante aliviada.

-E que tal comprarmos umas lembranças para os nossos pais, para os teus irmãos e para o Harry?

-Mas não querias ir para um lugar sossegado? – perguntou ele, fazendo beicinho.

-És tão malvado! Vamos depois, sim? Eu gostava mesmo de lhes levar alguma recordação daqui!

Ele deu-lhe a mão enquanto ela o encaminhava para as tendas de comércio. Sempre que ela fazia um movimento mais rápido que pudesse, por meros instantes, descolar a mão dele da dela, ele apertava-a com mais força, o que fazia Hermione sentir-se segura.

No fim das compras todas feitas, foram sentar-se numa esplanada com vista para o rio, comendo um gelado, bem agarradinhos.

-Nunca te vou largar! Jamais! – Ele prometeu-lhe.

-Nem quando quiser ir à casa de banho? – perguntou ela, fingindo ingenuidade, enquanto esboçava um sorriso matreiro.

Ele fingiu reflectir, e, por fim, disse:

-Nem para ires à casa de banho!

Ela, sorrindo, roubou-lhe uma colher de gelado.

Ele, sorrindo, roubou-lhe uma colher de gelado.

Felizes, voltaram à Toca, onde uma grande confusão os esperava.

**E que tal, gostaram? Eu adorei escrever este capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado tanto de lê-lo como eu de escrevê-lo!  
Deixem reviews, sim? Dão-me força ara continuar a escrever!  
Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	6. O Problema de Ginny

**Espero que gostem ;)**

Capítulo Sexto – **O problema de Ginny**

-Nem pensar nisso! Mas é claro que não! – dizia Molly.

-Mas, mãe… O Ron também o fez!

-NÃO, GINNY! O Ron volta ao fim da tarde. Aliás – consultou o relógio da parede da cozinha, que anunciava que Ron tinha acabado de chegar – acabou de chegar, viste?

Ron e Hermione entraram no preciso momento em que Mrs Weasley berrava outro "NÃO!" estridente à filha mais nova, o que fez Hermione dar um pulo e agarrar com mais força a mão de Ron.

-Mãe? Ginny? Harry…? – perguntou Ron, assustado, percorrendo com um olhar inquisidor todos os presentes – Podem explicar-nos o que se passa aqui? Ainda agora chegámos e já estão aos berros?

-É a mãe, Ron! Achas normal que ela não me deixe passar a noite no quarto com o Harry?

-Tu queres o quê, Ginevra? Enlouqueceste? É que nem penses nisso! NEM PENSAR! – gritou Ron, o que fez Hermione dar outro salto. – Desculpa Mi… – sussurrou ele ao ouvido da namorada.

-Eu tentei dizer à Ginny que não era necessário, aliás – emendou ele, quando recebeu olhares mortíferos vindos do amigo e de Mrs Weasley – eu disse-lhe que não era preciso dormirmos no mesmo quarto, o tempo que passamos juntos durante o dia chega para me fazer feliz, é isso. Não preciso de dormir contigo, Ginny, para saber que te amo!

-Sim, eu sei Harry, mas eu queria um bocado mais de compreensão e confiança da minha própria família! – estava à beira das lágrimas.

Hermione largou a mão de Ron e foi até Harry, que estava encostado à porta, com um ar triste no rosto.

-Harry… Queres contar-me o que se passou?

-Vamos até ao quarto do Ron?

Hermione fez sinal a Ron de que ia subir para falar com Harry, mas ficou com a impressão de que ele nem a vira, tentando chamar Ginny à razão.

Uma vez no quarto de Ron, ela dirigiu-se imediatamente para a cama do namorado, ajeitando-se confortavelmente na almofada.

Harry sentou-se, cabisbaixo na sua cama.

-Harry, o que se passou ao certo?

-Bem, eu e a Ginny estávamos no jardim a conversar, quando ela começa a falar da sorte que o Ron tem por ser rapaz e no azar que ela tem em ser a única rapariga e ainda por cima a mais nova…

-Bem, nisso ela tem razão. Às vezes, nem sei como ela aguenta viver com seis irmãos a torturarem-na!

-Pois… Mas é que ela depois veio com uma ideia mirabolante… Ela partiu do princípio que tu e o Ron voltavam namorados… O que parece verdade, dado os vossos sorrisos quando entraram e o facto de estarem de mãos dadas, não é?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo abertamente enquanto corava. Ao lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido, o sorriso apagou-se e ela disse: - Nem tudo correu bem, mas eu já te conto.

-Oh, ok. Bem, a Ginny meteu na cabeça que quer… Bem, tu sabes Hermione, quer _fazê-lo _comigo o quanto antes, entendes?

-O quê? A Ginny quer entregar-se a ti, na casa dos pais, no seu… quarto? E tu não achas arriscado demais?

-É claro que sim! Eu tentei chamá-la à razão, dizer-lhe que eu posso esperar, que não havia problema nenhum. Eu adoro estar com ela, não preciso de sexo para que a ame mais, entendes? Isso é impossível! – corou, ao perceber que havia dito algo que jamais imaginaria dizer à sua melhor amiga.

-Não tem mal, Harry, - percebendo o nervosismo do amigo, procurou acalmá-lo – podes dizer tudo o que pensas comigo, não te vou recriminar. Estou aqui para te ajudar, mais nada!

Harry levantou-se da cama e caminhou até à de Ron, e abraçou a amiga.

-Obrigada Hermione! Agora conta-me, o que se passou?

-Nem vais imaginar!

Hermione contou-lhe o modo como Ron a pedira em namoro, onde almoçaram, todas as coisas lindas que ela viu e, graças ao namorado, conseguiu fotografar, porque ele se tinha lembrado dessa sua paixão por fotografias.

Harry sorria ao ver a felicidade da amiga estampada no seu rosto. Mas o seu sorriso esmoreceu ao ver o da amiga sumir do seu rosto.

E então Hermione relatou-lhe os momentos trágicos que se sucederam e, também, a crença em que Ron viria salvá-la, o que acabou por acontecer.

A maneira como Hermione se emocionava ao contar a coragem do namorado, fez Harry sentir os seus olhos humedecerem-se.

Hermione contou-lhe como Ron reagira, dizendo-lhe que ela merecia melhor.

Harry interrompeu-a: - Jamais encontrarás alguém que te ame, proteja, deseje e te mereça mais do que o Ron.

-Eu sei, eu disse-lhe isso, e ele acabou confessando que eu o completava. – as lágrimas de felicidade rolavam o seu rosto – Eu amo-o mais do que a minha própria vida, acreditas Harry?

-Sim, Hermione, eu acredito em ti. Sei que não me mentirias.

Abraçaram-se novamente.

-Achas que a Ginny vai conseguir convencer a mãe?

-A mãe e o irmão, o Ron estava irredutível!

-Quanto a isso, se o Ron for o único obstáculo, e tu realmente quiseres dormir com ela, eu posso dar-te uma ajuda!

-Obrigada Hermione! O teu namoro com o Ron está a levar-te por maus caminhos! – ele brincou, feliz com a felicidade que estava estampada no rosto de Hermione.

-Está, não está? – ela riu, recordando-se da conversa que tivera com Ron, antes do pesadelo acontecer. – Mas acho que ainda não vi nada!

-Bem, vamos lá baixo ver o que se passou?

No momento em que se iam a levantar da cama, a porta abriu-se e Ron entrou, com um sorriso triunfante.

-Hey, Harry, e que tal saíres da minha cama? E largares a _minha namorada_! – proferiu as últimas duas palavras com uma felicidade imensa, apesar de nunca ter sentido as orelhas arderem-lhe tanto.

-É, já ouvi dizer. Parece que alguém está no paraíso! – comentou Harry, levantando-se da cama de Ron e sentando-se na sua.

-Pois está! Mas já estivemos no inferno, também… A Mione já te contou?

Harry acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto dizia: - Mas não te preocupes, está tudo bem agora, e a Mione ainda acha que és o seu herói! Está tudo perfeito não achas?

As orelhas de Ron tomaram a tonalidade vermelho escarlate, assim como as suas bochechas, quando olhou para a namorada, que o puxou para si e o beijou com um amor verdadeiro, visível a quem quer que estivesse a olhar. Harry sentiu as vibrações daquele beijo, _daquele amor_, atravessarem-lhe o corpo.

Assustado com a sensação, Harry sacudiu o corpo, o que provocou fortes gargalhadas em Ron e Hermione, que entretanto tinham interrompido o beijo. Harry, ao aperceber-se do quão ridícula tinha sido sua atitude, juntou-se aos amigos e, ali, no quarto de Ron, os três amigos riram, como há muitos anos não faziam.

Suaves batidas na porta os chamaram à realidade. Molly entrou no quarto. Olhando para os três, arqueou a sobrancelha e questionou-os:

-Qual o motivo para tanta gargalhada? Ouviam-se lá em baixo!

Os três entreolharam-se e sorriram felizes.

-Desculpe, Mrs Weasley, estávamos apenas felizes, como há muito tempo não estávamos! – respondeu Hermione pelos três.

Molly desviou, então, a sua total atenção no filho e em Hermione. Mirou o filho sentado atrás da rapariga, envolvendo-a num abraço bem forte e falou:

-Vejo que resultou! Fico muito feliz por terem conseguido entender-se! Já não suportava ver o Ron suspirando pela casa!

Ron corou violentamente: - Mãe… Por favor!

Hermione voltou o olhar para cima, a fim de olhar o rosto do namorado. Os olhares cruzaram-se e Hermione apenas conseguiu sorriu, enternecida, olhando aquele que era o homem da sua vida, ela tinha a certeza. Ron retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.

Molly deu umas pequenas fungadelas, chamando-os à realidade.

Ao ver a mãe a chorar, Ron, preocupado, levantou-se da cama e deu um abraço à mãe.

-Mãe… Estás bem? O que se passa?

Hermione sentiu os olhos marejarem-se-lhe de lágrimas, ao ver a ternura daquele momento.

-Estou bem, meu filho. Muito bem, até. Fiquei emocionada ao ver o meu filho tão feliz, e com uma rapariga que me inspira muita confiança. Vocês têm o meu total apoio na vossa relação, sim?

Ron abraçou-a forte, enquanto lágrimas jorravam dos olhos de ambos.

Harry, também com os olhos húmidos, encarou Hermione, que olhava para Ron e para Molly com uma ternura imensa, enquanto silenciosas lágrimas de felicidade lhe corriam livremente pelo rosto e ela tinha um sorriso idiota estampado nos lábios. Harry foi até ela e abraçou-a forte também.

-É tão bom quando está tudo bem, não é? – perguntou Harry ao ouvido de Hermione.

-É mesmo, sem preocupações que não sejam qual vai ser o almoço ou que roupa vou vestir amanhã. Mas também, depois do que nós vivemos, qualquer preocupação vai ser imediatamente inferiorizada, não te parece?

-Sim, acho que tens razão. Depois do que passámos, todos os problemas vão parecer menores!

Largaram-se, ainda olhando um ao outro com lágrimas nos olhos. Levantaram-se e foram até Molly e Ron, e abraçaram-nos também.

Quando, finalmente, se desfizeram do abraço colectivo, ouviram gritos lá em baixo.

-O QUÊ, GINNY? O QUÊ? – era a voz de George, mas completamente alterada, tal era o nervosismo e a incredulidade em que se encontrava.

-Oh não, vai recomeçar… - Molly suspirou antes de sair do quarto.

Harry seguiu-a, deixando Ron e Hermione sozinhos no quarto.

Ele abraçou-a e beijou-a com amor.

-Amo-te tanto minha princesa!

-E eu a ti, meu príncipe!

Riram-se com as próprias palavras entre beijos apaixonados e profundos.

Deitados na cama de Ron, Hermione brincava com os dedos do namorado, enquanto este lhe fazia festinhas na cabeça.

-Estás tão calada, amor. Estás bem?

-Sim amor, está tudo bem. – beijou-lhe os dedos – Só estava aqui a pensar porque é que todos recriminam a Ginny por querer estar com o namorado!

-O quê, Hermione? Porquê? Não é óbvio? Ela é a mais nova! E quer fazer coisas que só depois do casamento e com a minha autorização!

-Oh Ron, por favor! Tu queres esperar até ao casamento? Vou morrer… - disse ela, simulando um ar trágico.

-Não sejas tonta, Mione! É claro que não vou esperar até ao casamento! Só se tu quiseres, claro!

-É claro que não quero! Mas, se tu e eu, que sou rapariga, podemos, porque não a Ginny?

-Porque… - mas não conseguia encontrar nenhuma resposta tirando aquela, e ia ser sincero com a namorada – Vou ser muito sincero contigo. Porque ela é a minha irmãzinha, era com ela que passava as tardes, a brincar no jardim. Brincávamos até o George ou o Fred nos irem buscar de volta para casa. Jogávamos às escondidas, à apanhada, até às bonecas brincava, só para ela não se sentir excluída por ser a única rapariga. – Hermione ajeitou-se no seu colo, de modo a ficar de frente para ele – Os gémeos gozavam comigo, que eu era uma menina, mas eu não me importava, porque Ginny era feliz assim. E só de pensar que esses momentos não vão voltar nunca mais, porque ela já não é mais a minha irmãzinha pequenina que precisa de protecção e carinho. E isso assusta-me e deixa-me triste. Percebes, Mione?

Ela acenou com a cabeça, enquanto abraçava Ron com força.

-Sim, percebo muito bem. Mas a Ginny há-de sempre precisar da tua protecção e carinho! Mesmo que já não seja para brincar às bonecas, ela vai sempre precisar de ti! Nunca duvides disso! A Ginny pode até parecer uma rapariga muito forte, que nada a abala, mas ela tem fraquezas como toda a gente. E vai ser num desses momentos de fraqueza que ela vai precisar da tua protecção e do teu carinho!

-Obrigado Mi! Já me estou a sentir muito melhor mesmo! Mas mesmo assim preciso que tu me percebas quando digo que não consigo imaginar a Ginny na cama com um homem, mesmo que seja o meu melhor amigo.

-E eu percebo-te, meu amor. Mas o Harry vai ser cuidadoso, atencioso e jamais vai tocar na Ginny sem ela permitir. E tu sabes disso!

-Eu sei, Mi. O problema não é o Harry nem a Ginny. Sou eu. Eu que vou sempre olhar para ela e ver a minha menina inocente e desprotegida a brincar aos bonecos. O problema sou eu…

-Olha para mim, Ron. É normal sentires-te assim. É normal a Ginny querer estar com Harry. Assim como é normal eu querer estar contigo. E é normal tu quereres estar comigo, espero eu. E é perfeitamente normal o Harry querer estar com a Ginny mas abdicar disso só para tu não ficares chateado.

-O Harry fez mesmo isso? – Ron ficou subitamente paralisado, olhando Hermione num misto de espanto e incredulidade.

-Sim, ele esteve a falar comigo, ele disse à Ginny que não tinha pressa, podia esperar pelo momento ideal. E eu percebi no olhar dele que ele estava preocupado contigo.

-É mesmo típico do Harry, pensar nos outros antes dele mesmo, não é? – questionou Ron, mais para si do que para Hermione.

-Ron, tu ias gostar se a Ginny nos proibisse do que quer que fosse? – perguntou-lhe Hermione, fitando-o nos olhos.

-Não. – respondeu ele, sinceramente.

-Então, Ron, por uma vez, dá o braço a torcer e deixa a tua irmã ser feliz. – ao ver que Ron ainda ia reclamar, ela continuou – Eu admito que possa não ser fácil, mas demonstraria muita maturidade da tua parte, amor. E eu ia ficar muito orgulhosa de ti. – ela deu-lhe um sorriso sincero.

Ao fim de alguns momentos sem nenhum deles proferir uma palavra, Ron falou.

-Mione, eu já tomei a minha decisão. Afinal de contas, o Harry é o meu melhor amigo. Já passámos juntos os melhores e os piores momentos. Que raio de amigo seria eu?

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo. Não foi muito grande, mas compensarei nos próximos! Deixem review, sim? Muito obrigada a quem ainda ler ;P**


	7. Maldita Interrupção!

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo!**

Capítulo Sétimo – **Maldita interrupção!**

-Isso quer dizer que vais ajudar a Ginny? – perguntou Hermione, esperançada.

-Sim, vou ajudá-la. Mas ela tem que cumprir algumas regras! – respondeu Ron.

-Regras…? Ron, o que é que tu vais fazer?

-Já vais ver! Anda comigo! – agarrou na mão dela, e desatou a correr até à cozinha, onde a discussão continuava.

-Mas mãe, eu já te disse, nós não vamos fazer nada de mal! É só para estarmos um tempo sozinhos, nada mais! – argumentava Ginny.

-E tu pensas que eu nasci ontem, Ginevra? Não, não e não. – Molly parecia irredutível.

-Mãe, não te preocupes com a Ginny. Afinal de contas, ela já tem idade para saber o que faz. E o Harry não vai fazer nada que ela não queira. – Ron interveio a favor da irmã, o que fez todos os presentes olharem-no com um misto de incredulidade e incompreensão.

-Ronald Weasley? O que te está a dar? A tua irmã deu-te alguma poção ou assim? Tu queres que eu deixe a minha filha, menor de idade, dormir com um homem? – Molly parecia nem acreditar no que estava a ouvir de Ron, logo dele, que era sempre muito protector.

-Mãe, tem calma, sim? Primeiro, não é um homem qualquer, é o meu melhor amigo. Segundo, para o ano a Ginny já não é menor de idade. E terceiro, irá ter de seguir algumas regras!

-REGRAS? – perguntaram Ginny, Molly e Harry.

-Sim, se aceitares, mãe, a Ginny poderá dormir, sim, no meu quarto com o Harry, desde que, no dia seguinte, quando eu for até lá, estejam cada um na sua cama e devidamente vestidos. Se ouvir algum barulho fora do normal durante a noite, eu entro no quarto sem sequer ter de bater à porta. O que achas, mãe?

-Mãe? Quem tem de achar o que quer que seja aqui, sou eu Ronald! Que raio de regras são essas? – questionou Ginny, nem querendo acreditar naquelas regras.

-São a tua única hipótese de passares a noite com o Harry! – respondeu Molly. – Mas, Ron… É a minha menina…

Ginny rolou os olhos. Ron sorriu fracamente, olhou para Hermione que lhe acenou com a cabeça, e disse:

-Mãe, tudo o que aconteceu fez-me ver as coisas de uma maneira diferente. Fez-me perceber que podemos perder tudo o que temos de mais valioso na vida num segundo. – segurou mais forte a mão de Hermione – Temos de aproveitar cada momento para passá-lo com quem gostamos.

-Oh, Ron… - Molly sorriu-lhe – Meu filho! – deu uma fungadela.

-Bem, bem, mas aceitam as regras ou não? – desconversou Ron, vendo que a sua mãe estava quase a ir até ele e a sufocá-lo com um abraço apertado.

Ginny olhou para Ron e, de seguida, para Harry, que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto sorria, envergonhado.

-Sim, aceito… - respondeu Ginny, encabulada.

No fim de ajudarem Molly com o jantar, foram os quatro para o quarto de Ron.

Este deitou-se na sua cama, perto da janela, enquanto Hermione ia enroscar-se nos seus braços. Harry sentou-se na sua cama e abraçava Ginny pelos ombros.

-Nem acredito, Ron, que me fizeste aceitar aquelas regras ridículas! – resmungava Ginny.

-Ginny, eu acho que isto foi uma vitória para o Ron. Tu sabes que ele nunca foi de aceitar muito bem as tuas relações. Aceitou a vossa – apontou para Harry e Ginny – porque o Harry é o seu melhor amigo! E ver-vos aos beijos já é um esforço enorme! Tu sabes disso, devias estar muito agradecida ao teu irmão! – retorquiu Hermione.

-Claro, só dizes isso porque agora só tens olhos para ele, tudo o que ele faz é certo e perfeito, não é Hermione?

-Ginny, acho que estás a ser um bocado injusta com a Hermione e com o teu irmão. Eu também acho que o Ron teve de engolir muitos sapos antes de dizer aquilo. E eu estou muito agradecido ao meu melhor amigo! – Harry acenou a Ron, que lhe retribuiu o gesto, com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

Ginny olhou para o namorado. De seguida, desviou o olhar para Ron e disse-lhe:

-Ok, desculpa Ron. – suspirou - Obrigada pela tua ajuda! Sem ti, não teria conseguido convencer a mãe, admito. Mas, agora, só entre nós, não tenho de cumprir as regras, pois não?

-Ou é isso, ou não é nada, Ginny, tu escolhes. – respondeu, tranquilamente, Ron, vendo a desilusão da irmã.

-Pronto, tudo bem… - aceitou ela, contrafeita. De repente, lembrou-se de que podia fazer uns feitiços silenciadores no quarto. Sorriu.

-Ah, e Ginny, esqueci-me de uma coisa! – continuou Ron, pressentindo a ideia da irmã – Não poderás levar varinha para o quarto. Nem tu, Harry! Nada de feitiços silenciadores no meu quarto!

O sangue de Ginny subiu todo ao seu rosto, que ficou de uma tonalidade vermelho vivo.

Hermione, Harry e Ron desataram a rir às gargalhadas. Ginny, não se conseguindo conter mais, juntou-se-lhes.

Desceram para jantar. Sentaram-se, Harry ao lado de Ginny com Hermione e Ron à sua frente. Arthur sentou-se no topo da mesa, ao lado de George e de Molly, cada um de um lado. Molly segredou ao ouvido de Ron, que se encontrava ao seu lado: - Tens tudo controlado para logo à noite? Ela não vai levar varinha, pois não?

-Mãe, eu ouvi! Importam-se de confiar um bocado mais em mim, por favor? - retorquiu Ginny.

-Pronto, Ginny, desculpa, não volta a acontecer. – cedeu Molly.

Ao fim de uns minutos sem ninguém dizer nada, Arthur falou.

-Hã… Então, mas e tu, Ron? Não tens novidades?

-O… O quê? – perguntou Ron, encabulado.

Arthur olhou para Hermione e depois para Ron.

-Pensei que fosse óbvio! – respondeu Ron, corando.

-Sim, o brilho no teu olhar não engana ninguém, meu filho. – suspirou Molly.

Hermione sorriu enternecida para o namorado, enquanto corava ligeiramente.

Arthur deu os parabéns ao filho, e avisou-o para nunca desiludir Hermione.

-Podes ter a certeza disso, pai. – disse Ron, olhando nos olhos da namorada – Nunca a vou desiludir.

Dito isto, não aguentou, e beijou a namorada no rosto com carinho, fazendo-lhe festinhas na bochecha.

-Vá, pronto, chega de lamechices! Vamos jantar? – perguntou George, fazendo uma cara de enjoado, enquanto piscava o olho a Ron, quando este olhou para ele.

No fim de jantar, reuniram-se todos na sala, a jogar uma partida de xadrez. Ron, mais uma vez, ganhou a todos.

-Olhem, eu desisto, vou-me deitar. Amanhã tenho de ir trabalhar cedo! – despediu-se Arthur, caminhando para o seu quarto.

-Sim, eu também vou indo. Juízo, menina Ginny! – estava a começar a caminhar atrás do marido, quando se voltou subitamente para trás – É verdade, Ron. E com quem vais dormir tu? No quarto do George?

Ginny deu uma risadinha. Hermione corou. Ron começou a gaguejar, enquanto olhava da namorada para a mãe.

-Bem… Mãe, é que eu… digo, nós – olhou para Hermione – pensámos em… bem… dormir no quarto da Ginny… - Ron não podia ter corado mais.

-Ah, pois. Tem lógica… Mas muito juízo, menino Ron! – advertiu Molly ao filho.

-Sim, mãe… Claro. – agradeceu Ron, suspirando de alívio.

-Olhem, eu também vou para o meu quarto, não me apetece ficar aqui a segurar a vela, ok? Até amanhã! – despediu-se George.

-Até amanhã! – disseram os quatro em coro.

-Vamos a outra partida? – convidou Ginny.

-Não me digam que querem perder outra vez? – gozou Ron.

-Por mim, vamos lá! É desta que ganho! – disse Harry.

-Ah, eu vou ficar aqui a ler um livro, já perdi muitas vezes! Não se importam?

-Não, amor, claro que não! – sorriu Ron, beijando a namorada.

Hermione enroscou-se confortavelmente ao colo de Ron e começou a ler, enquanto ouvia os murmúrios descontentes de Harry e Ginny.

Ao fim de algum tempo, Hermione falou:

-E se nos fôssemos deitar? Já estou com sono…

-Com sono…? Muito espertinha, a menina! – sorriu, travessa, Ginny – Mas, claro, vamos lá para o quarto, que a Mione já tem… _sono_!

-Não é nada disso, Ginny! Eu estou realmente com sono, ok? E não fui eu que pedi o quarto para passar a noite com o namorado!

Ginny corou. Hermione deu um sorriso vitorioso.

-Bem, mas vamos ou não? – perguntou Ron.

-Sim, vamos, claro. – respondeu Ginny.

Ginny e Harry foram primeiro, não sem antes darem as suas varinhas a Ron, deixando-o com Hermione, na cozinha, a preparar um copo de leite. Quando acabaram de beber, Ron passou os braços debaixo dos joelhos da namorada e pegou-a ao colo. Hermione riu.

-Estás a pensar raptar-me outra vez?

-Hum… Não era tão má ideia assim! Mas, desta vez, é apenas um rapto até ao quarto!

Dito isto, levou-a lentamente até ao quarto, fechando a porta à chave quando entraram. Colocou Hermione em cima da sua cama. Deitou-se ao lado dela, olhando-a por momentos.

Hermione puxou-o mais para perto de si, até ficarem colados um ao outro. De seguida, beijou-o apaixonadamente nos lábios. Ron agarrou-a pela cintura, enquanto intensificava o beijo. Hermione passou os seus braços pelo pescoço do namorado. Ron interrompeu o beijo, Hermione aproveitou para respirar.

-Tens… a certeza… de que é… isto que… queres? – perguntou Ron, ofegante.

-Claro que tenho, Ron. É só isto que eu quero, ter-te ao pé de mim, só para mim! Agora, pára com as dúvidas e beija-me!

Ele assim fez, passando os lábios pela sua boca, descendo até ao seu pescoço, o que fez Hermione suspirar, deixando-o felicíssimo.

Ele levou as mãos lentamente até à cintura de Hermione, sem nunca deixar de a beijar, e agarrou a camisola de Hermione. Começou a puxá-la devagarinho, até que a tirou totalmente. Passaram uns segundos, até que sentiu Hermione agarrar na camisola dele e atirá-la para o chão. Ficaram os dois a admirar o corpo um do outro, enquanto sorriam, ruborizando suavemente.

Ron acordou do transe e beijou o corpo da namorada, fazendo-a vibrar de emoção. Hermione estremeceu quando os dedos de Ron lhe desapertaram o sutiã. Fechou os olhos, sentindo a intensidade dos beijos que ele lhe depositava nos seus seios nus. Sentia que estava prestes a fraquejar, a sua respiração completamente alterada, o coração a bater descompassado dentro do seu peito. Era impossível Ron não reparar.

De repente, Hermione agarrou Ron pelos cabelos, fazendo-o olhar para ela. Sorriu, tentadora, enquanto, com um movimento rápido, que o apanhou desprevenido, se pôs em cima dele. Ela não sabia ao certo o que estava a fazer, mas queria que ele sentisse o que ela tinha acabado de sentir também. Na sua inexperiência, arriscou.

Ron arquejava, enquanto Hermione passava os seus lábios da sua boca, para o pescoço, descendo até os peitorais e parando no umbigo. Ron fechava os olhos com força e esperneava de prazer. Hermione estacou. Ficou por uns instantes a admirar o corpo de Ron. _Realmente os treinos de Quidditch deram mesmo resultado! _Ron tentava controlar a sua própria respiração, enquanto falava:

-Se… quiseres… fica para… outro dia…

Hermione calou-o com um beijo que lhe tirou a respiração. Teve de a afastar para poder respirar.

-Eu… não quero… mais nada… Só a ti… - respondeu Hermione, por entre arquejos, enquanto Ron lhe passava as mãos pelo seu corpo.

Hermione direccionou a sua mão até às calças de Ron, desapertando o cinto e retirando-as para longe. Ron estava ofegante, mas controlava-se para conseguir desapertar os botões das calças da namorada. Quando finalmente conseguiu, Hermione chegou-se ao seu ouvido e disse:

-Não é… fantástico… o perigo que… corremos? Não é… excitante… poder entrar alguém…?

-Hermione… És mesmo tu…? Socorro! Onde está… a minha… namorada? – sorriu Ron.

-Estou mesmo… aqui… Apenas quero aproveitar… melhor a vida… E tu… pões-me doida… e fazes-me dizer e… fazer coisas que eu… nunca pensei fazer!

-Amo-te tanto!

-E eu a ti, meu amor!

Hermione começava a tirar os boxers de Ron, quando ouviram algo que os fez despertar.

-O que é isto, Mi?

-Não sei, só sei que vou matar quem quer que ousou interromper-nos… - disse ela, fazendo beicinho.

-Calma, eu vou só lá ver, e já volto, sim, minha princesa? – sossegou-a ele, enquanto a beijava nos lábios.

Vestiu rapidamente as calças e saiu lentamente do quarto, seguindo os sons que parecia vir… Do seu quarto!

-Ginny! O que é que tu estás a fazer? – murmurou ele, assustado, enquanto atravessava o corredor até ao seu quarto.

Abrindo, com cuidado, a porta, com receio do que pudesse estar a acontecer lá dentro, deparou-se com o cenário mais irónico que já tinha visto.

Contudo, isso deixou-o furioso.

O sangue subiu-lhe à cabeça, enquanto gritava:

-O QUE SE PASSA AQUI?

Hermione, no quarto de Ginny, ao ouvir o berro do namorado, vestiu à pressa a primeira coisa que apanhou e correu até ao quarto do namorado. Parou ao lado dele. Quando olhou para dentro do quarto, ficou perplexa, mas não conseguiu evitar e soltou uma gargalhada.

_Isto é a coisa mais estranha, mais bizarra e mais cómica que eu já presenciei!_ – pensava Hermione, enquanto tentava conter o riso, perante o olhar de Ron.

-O QUE…- começava Ron, mas foi interrompido pela namorada.

-Chiu… Ron, não queres acordar a tua mãe para ela ver… _Isto_… Pois não?

-Não, tens razão… Mas, já viste bem? Eu não acredito que vivi para assistir a isto…

-Nem eu… - comentou Hermione, ainda fitando o que os seus olhos teimavam em continuar a olhar. Não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Ron teve a certeza de que iria desmaiar a qualquer momento.

**Espero que tenham gostado. Foi a primeira vez que escrevi uma cena destas e não sei muito bem como me saí, mas pronto, espero que esteja, pelo menos, aceitável!  
Obrigada por lerem :)**


	8. Um Problema para Resolver!

**Espero que gostem e se divirtam ;P**

Capítulo Oitavo – **Um problema para resolver!**

Harry e Ginny estavam tão corados que parecia que todo o sangue dos seus corpos se tinha concentrado nas suas cabeças.

Ron continuava sem conseguir mexer um músculo que fosse do seu corpo. Hermione tinha os olhos arregalados e o queixo caído.

Harry estava por cima de Ginny. Esta tinha a mão nas suas calças. Harry parecia ter um ar de quem se estava a magoar, e muito. Harry não tinha camisola, e Ginny também não. Os seus cabelos estavam todos desgrenhados.

-Ajudem-me… Por favor! – suplicava Harry.

E então, Ron e Hermione repararam. A braguilha de Harry estava encravada, entalando-lhe o _seu órgão_.

-Não pode ser! É mesmo…? Harry tu tens o teu… - Hermione sentiu o olhar apavorado de Ron preso em si, susteve a respiração e disse – "coiso" entalado no fecho das calças?

-Vá, não ralhem agora. Ajudem-nos, por favor! – pedia Ginny, que tentava desencravar o fecho.

-Tem calma Harry! E tu, Ginny, pára de fazer isso que estás a aleijá-lo ainda mais!

Hermione fez um movimento até às calças de Harry, mas logo foi interrompida pelos berros de Ron e Ginny: - O QUE PENSAS QUE ESTÁS A FAZER?

Com o susto, acabou por aleijar ainda mais Harry, que choramingava baixinho.

-Calma, ok? Estou só a tentar ajudá-lo! Posso?

-Existem varinhas para isso, Hermione! Larga já o… "coiso" do Harry! – Ron estava completamente abismado.

-Ah, é verdade! Esqueci-me completamente!

-Eu vou buscar a minha ao meu quarto! – disse Ginny, começando a sair de baixo de Harry.

Mas Ron, ao lembrar-se da confusão que estava a cama de Hermione e, mais precisamente, o quarto da sua irmã, com as suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão, uma vez que ele apenas vestira as calças e Hermione a camisola dele, que lhe chegava a um pouco acima do joelho, olhou em pânico para Hermione, que lhe retribuiu o olhar amedrontado.

_O que faço agora? Se ela lá for agora, percebe o que estivemos a fazer. Pode até fazer chantagem comigo numa situação futura. Mas se eu a impedir, ela vai ficar desconfiada. Vai fitar-me e perceber que estou apenas de calças. Vai fitar Hermione e reparar que ela está só com a minha camisola e as suas cuecas…_

Mas Hermione interveio: - Ginny, eu vou lá, fica aqui com o Harry e tenta desentalar isto, mas sem grandes forças! – pensou rapidamente numa desculpa plausível - É que o Ron não chegou a levá-las para o quarto!

Harry, no meio de tanta dor, olhou para a amiga, e apercebeu-se de como ela estava. Sorriu.

-Sim, Ginny, fica aqui comigo, por favor! – pediu Harry, olhando, cúmplice, para Hermione e de seguida para Ron, que corou violentamente.

Hermione esgueirou-se pela porta e suspirou ao transpô-la. Quando chegou ao quarto e viu todas as roupas espalhadas pelo chão, sentiu o aroma a menta que tanto a enlouquecia e não conseguiu evitar um suspiro. _Se o Harry não tivesse gritado_… _Ai Hermione, esquece isso!_

Afastou as suas calças e agarrou as varinhas que se encontravam debaixo delas. Voltou para o quarto de Ron, com a sua varinha numa mão e a de Ginny na outra.

Entregou a Ginny a sua varinha, para que esta tentasse livrar o Harry de tamanha dor. Já ela, como era melhor em feitiços de cura, iria tratar dos possíveis ferimentos que ele pudesse ter.

Ginny apontou a sua varinha ao membro entalado do namorado, que já estava a começar a ficar roxo, proferindo o feitiço.

Com um _clique_, a braguilha soltou-se, o que provocou em Harry um novo grito de dor.

Ginny tirou-lhe as calças, e reparou que Harry começava a sangrar violentamente.

Hermione, num ápice, tentando ignorar a nudez do seu melhor amigo e os prováveis olhares de espanto e, talvez, de desilusão vindos de Ron, apontou a varinha para o membro de Harry, dizendo o feitiço para fazer estancar o sangue.

-Ginny, achas que a tua mãe tem por aí uma poção para sarar as feridas? – inquiriu-lhe Hermione.

-Não sei, esperem aqui um pouco que eu vou ver.

Harry, entretanto, massajava o seu membro, numa tentativa de aliviar a dor. Olhou para Ron, que estava estático, apoiado na ombreira da porta do quarto.

-Ron… Estás bem? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione olhou para o namorado e assustou-se ao vê-lo tão pálido como se tivesse visto um fantasma e transpirando por todos os poros do seu corpo. Num impulso, correu até ele, abraçando-o.

-Amor, estás bem? Diz-me, o que se passa? – questionava ela, bastante preocupada.

Ron desfez-se do abraço rapidamente e apenas conseguiu dizer: - Mione… Tu… Harry… Ginny… Coiso… Eu não consigo ficar aqui! - e saiu disparado do quarto.

Hermione fazia tenções de o seguir, quando Ginny chegou com a poção.

Suspirou e andou até Harry, fazendo-o beber a poção. Este fez uma careta quando levou o cálice à boca.

-Vais ver que vais ficar bom! Agora, por favor, para a próxima tenham mais cuidado! – suspirou Hermione.

-Não te preocupes, Mione, com o susto que apanhei!

-Nem quero imaginar o que seria se a minha mãe ou o meu pai tivessem ouvido os gritos!

-Hermione… - chamou-a Harry, percebendo o que angustiava a amiga – Vai falar com ele.

Hermione acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, enquanto saia do quarto, rumo ao de Ginny. Quando entrou, apercebeu-se de que Ron não estava lá. Ficou uns momentos olhando a sua cama vazia. Sentiu um calafrio e estremeceu. Foi até à casa de banho, bateu à porta, chamando-o baixinho, não obtendo resposta, decidiu abri-la. Constatou que Ron também não se encontrava ali. Desceu até à cozinha, nem sinais de Ron. Caminhou até à sala, e viu-o, sentado no sofá, com os braços abraçando os joelhos.

Aproximou-se dele, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ron olhou para ela. E Hermione percebeu que o namorado tinha os olhos vermelhos e inchados e que duas lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto. Sentiu como se o seu coração tivesse caído aos seus pés.

-Ron… Meu amor… Estás a… chorar?

Envergonhado com a sua própria fraqueza, Ron limpava furiosamente as lágrimas com os punhos.

-Não me devias ter visto assim. Não mesmo. – ele virou-se de costas para ela.

-Devia sim. Ou pensavas que a nossa relação se baseava apenas em partilhar os momentos felizes? – Ron arriscou um olhar para ela e Hermione mal conseguiu acabar a frase – Quero que partilhes sempre as tuas dúvidas e tristezas comigo, ok?

-Eu não valho nada, Hermione. E não precisas de o negar só para eu me sentir melhor, porque isso não vai resultar. Que tipo de namorado chora na frente da pessoa que ama?

Hermione apressou-se em interrompê-lo, antes que ouvisse mais alguma estupidez.

-Não sei, talvez alguém que confie tanto na outra pessoa ao ponto de lhe assumir tudo o que está a sentir? Alguém sensível e delicado?

-Sensível? Delicado? Claro, nunca nada mais do que isso… - Ron virou-se novamente de costas, visivelmente magoado.

-Eu não disse que tu eras SÓ sensível e delicado. Mas se queres uma explicação completa, eu dou-ta. Queres ficar a saber tudo o que eu penso sobre ti? Tudo bem, eu digo-te.

Ron olhou para ela, afastou-se um pouco dela no sofá e engoliu em seco. Começava a tremer e sentia a respiração alterada.

-Tu, Ron, és um irresponsável, que nunca se preocupou com estudos, horários que precisavam de ser cumpridos nem nada dessas coisas, és demasiado relaxado e infantil, por vezes.

-Ok, Hermione. Chega. Podes parar. Eu já percebi onde queres chegar e por mim basta. – disse ele, levantando-se do sofá e encaminhando-se para as escadas.

-És tudo isso, podes ter muitos defeitos, mas eu amo-te.

-Ele estacou, ainda de costas para ela, já com um pé nas escadas. Ela levantou-se do sofá entrou na cozinha e parou a alguns passos dele.

-Podes ser tudo aquilo, que és. Mas és forte, corajoso e sempre sincero, a tua maior qualidade, na minha opinião. Sempre foste, mesmo que isso magoe todos os outros, tu não és capaz de mentir. Eu sei que tu tens imensos defeitos, assim como eu e todos os outros…

-Tu? Defeitos? – ele riu, irónico, ainda de costas – Tu és perfeita.

- MAS – ela continuou – não importa que defeitos tu tenhas, porque eu vou achar-te sempre simplesmente perfeito com todos os teus defeitos.

Ron virou-se bruscamente para ela, tanto que ela instintivamente deu um passo atrás.

-Pensas mesmo isso que disseste? – ele fitava-a nos olhos.

-Alguma vez te menti, Ron?

-Não. – ele olhou para o chão, suspirou bem fundo atirou a cabeça para trás violentamente e começou a remexer nos cabelos. Hermione olhava para ele, sem saber muito bem o que fazer ou o que pensar. Só queria que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

-Ron? – tentou ela, um pouco a medo.

Ele olhou para ela, começou a caminhar lentamente até ela e abraçou-a forte, enquanto explicava:

-Fiquei em pânico ao ver-te a olhar, a… tratar do "coiso" do Harry, o nosso melhor amigo. Fiquei sem jeito, nem conseguia pensar direito. Sim, Hermione, - continuou, vendo a menina arquear uma sobrancelha - admito, tive ciúmes. Desculpa.

Hermione desfez o abraço, e encarou-o de frente.

-Não precisas de ter ciúmes de ninguém, porque tu também me completas. Eu, ali, perante o Harry, não vi um homem. Vi um amigo ferido, que precisava de mim. E agi por impulso, só queria ver o sangue estancar. Só queria ver a dor desaparecer do meu amigo. Só isso. Desculpa se o que viste te pareceu outra coisa. Desculpa-me! Perdoa-me!

Ron puxou-a para bem perto de si e depositou-lhe um beijo longo e apaixonado nos lábios.

-Desculpa-me tu, Mione, por favor…

-Ron. – disse ela, com a voz decidida, o que o fez assustar-se – Achas mesmo que eu ia conseguir ficar chateada contigo? Eu sei que já nos chateámos centenas de vezes por causa dos teus ciúmes tolos.

Ron baixou os olhos, lembrando-se daquele Baile de Inverno no qual Hermione o acusou de a deixar para último recurso. Mas Hermione cobriu-lhe a cara com as suas duas mãos, o que fez Ron estremecer, e, forçando-o a encará-la nos olhos, disse:

-Não precisas de ter ciúmes de ninguém. De ninguém, percebeste?

-Eu sei Mi, mas é mais forte do que eu, não entendes? Eu tenho tanto medo de te perder. Eu nunca conseguiria viver sem ti. Nunca. – as lágrimas rolavam agora livremente pela cara do ruivo, sem sequer ele se importar em limpá-las.

Hermione, vendo o namorado chorar, sentiu-se tão perdida e triste, que o seu coração se apertou tanto e ela nem conseguia respirar.

-Não… chores, por favor. Não consigo… ver-te assim, meu amor! – disse ela, desviando o olhar para o chão.

Ron limpou furiosamente as lágrimas: -Vês? É por isto que acho que não te mereço. A rapariga mais especial, única e perfeita que eu já alguma vez conheci nunca deveria namorar um rapaz fraco, pobre e estúpido como eu, que a única coisa que sabe é fazer-te sofrer.

-RONALD WEASLEY! – gritou ela, assustada e decidida.

O rapaz assustou-se tanto que quase caiu das escadas. Ela, apercebendo-se do que acabara de fazer, corou violentamente e num sussurro desculpou-se, logo de seguida retomando o seu tom de voz normal, mas estranhamente mais decidido que nunca, declarando, olhando-o bem fundo naquele oceano que eram os olhos do ruivo:

-Eu. Não. Permito. Que. Tu. Voltes. A. Dizer. Isso. – a cada palavra ela apontava o peito do namorado – Tu és PERFEITO para mim. És especial e único. E nem imaginas como me sinto ao ouvir-te desvalorizares-te dessa maneira. E nem te atrevas a dizer outra vez que a única coisa que sabes é fazer-me sofrer, porque essa é a maior mentira que alguma vez alguém pode dizer. Nunca me senti tão feliz como quando te olho nos olhos e tu me presenteias com um dos teus sorrisos meigos e lindos! Como quando oiço a tua voz. Como quando sinto os teus lábios pressionados contra os meus. Contigo aprendi tanta coisa. Coisas muito mais importantes do que aquelas futilidades que vêm nos livros. Contigo, aprendi a viver, a amar. Eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo só por poder dizer em voz alta que tu és o meu NAMORADO e saber que isso é verdade. Nada me faz mais feliz. Eu amo-te, Ronald Weasley.

Ron nem conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Continuava boquiaberto olhando a namorada. Sim, a _namorada_. Começou a esboçar um sorriso sincero e apaixonado, e disse:

-Eu também me sinto a pessoa mais feliz do mundo por te ter ao meu lado, a sorrir-me, a apoiar-me e, acima de tudo, por saber que tu acreditas em mim, mesmo que, às vezes, nem mesmo eu acredite. E tenho de te agradecer tanto por isso. Desculpa-me por ser tão estupidamente infantil por vezes. Ok, a maioria das vezes.

Hermione sorriu e completou: -É isso mesmo que te torna tão especial. E foi mesmo essa tua maneira de ser, tão despreocupada e descontraída, que me fez apaixonar tão loucamente por ti.

Ron olhou bem fundo nos olhos chocolate da morena e agarrando com uma das suas mãos a mão de Hermione e mergulhando a outra nos seus cabelos revoltos, puxou-a para si e beijou-a com todo o amor que sentia por ela. Ela estremeceu, os cabelos eriçaram-se, sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e a respiração acelerar-se tanto que nem conseguia seguir uma linha lógica de pensamento. Mas nada disso importava, só queria continuar a sentir o sabor dos lábios de Ron, sabendo que isso era certo. Ron sentia a cabeça a andar à roda, mas estava mais feliz que nunca. O seu coração batia completamente desconcertado no peito, e chegou a pensar que estava prestes a sair de lá, tal era a força das batidas. Também não conseguia pensar, mas isso não importava nada, quando tinha o sabor dos lábios de Hermione nos seus. Quando, finalmente, se soltaram para respirar, olharam-se nos olhos e sorriram, felizes.

De seguida, subiram os dois, de mãos dadas, as escadas até ao quarto de Ron.

Harry lá estava, deitado na sua cama, com Ginny agachada à sua beira, dando-lhe a mão e fazendo-lhe festinhas na cabeça. Ao notar a presença dos dois amigos, sorriu-lhes, agradecida.

-Hermione, obrigada por tudo! E Ron, desculpa, a sério.

Dito isto, levantou-se e correu a abraçar a amiga e o irmão.

Quando se desfizeram do abraço, Ron foi até Harry, e disse-lhe:

-Desculpa não ter ajudado em nada para que ficasses bem. Mas, tenta compreender, por favor. Primeiro, entro aqui e vejo o meu melhor amigo com as calças na mão e a minha irmã mais nova, praticamente nua a agarrar-te na… Bem, tu sabes. E depois, ainda vejo a minha namorada a correr para a tua… Não foi nada fácil…

-Sim, Ron. Eu percebi tudo. Não te preocupes. E desculpa, não te devia ter feito ver essas coisas todas. – e, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido, acrescentou – E desculpa por ter estragado o teu primeiro momento com a Hermione. Isso é que não tem mesmo desculpa, não é verdade?

Ron riu. Harry acompanhou-o.

-É, tens razão, isso não tem mesmo desculpa! Não, agora a sério, o que importa é que estejas bem, até porque não te quero aleijado do "instrumento" e sem poderes satisfazer os desejos mais insaciáveis da minha irmã.

Harry corou tão violentamente, que Ron teve de se controlar para não se rir da cara do amigo.

-O que estão os meus dois meninos aí a cochichar? – perguntou Ginny, aproximando-se deles.

-Nada, nada. Bem, Hermione, vamos deixá-los sozinhos?

Dito isto, acenou para o amigo e para a irmã e agarrou na mão de Hermione, seguindo-a para o quarto.

-Isto está uma bela confusão! – disse Hermione, rindo.

-Sim, pois está! E o Harry percebeu tudo…

-O que estavas à espera, vendo-te apenas de calças e eu, só com a tua camisola?

-Podíamo-nos ter vestidos, que idiotas…

-Deixa lá isso agora, não te preocupes! – disse Hermione, indo enfiar-se na cama.

-Queres acabar o que começámos? – perguntou Ron, atirando as calças para longe e deitando-se ao lado dela.

-Hoje já não estou com disposição… Todo este susto…

-Sim, eu também acho que tens razão, vamos apenas dormir bem agarradinhos, o que me dizes? – sorriu Ron.

-Claro que sim, meu amor!

Hermione beijou o namorado intensamente.

-Ãh, Mi?

-Sim…?

-Tu vais dormir com a minha camisola? Não tens calor?

-Não, sinto-me tão confortável nela que não me apetece nada tirá-la! Mas importas-te?

-Claro que não!

Hermione sorriu, feliz.

-Amo-te, minha princesa! Amo-te tanto que nem te consigo dizer por palavras, acreditas?

-Acredito, claro que sim! Eu também te amo assim!

E deitaram-se, abraçados, juntos, na cama de Hermione.

No quarto ao fundo do corredor, Ginny também se ajeitava ao lado do namorado na cama, cuidadosa.

-Amo-te, minha bonequinha! – disse-lhe Harry, enquanto a beijava com paixão.

-Eu também te amo, meu amor!

E, assim, descansou a cabeça no peito do namorado e adormeceu, descansada e feliz.

Harry adormeceu pouco tempo depois, pois tinha ficado a apreciar a sua beleza, dormindo no seu peito, como um anjo. Como ele gostava de a ver dormir!

**E então, gostaram? Exagerei com a cena do Harry? Se calhar um bocado, não…? **


	9. A Carta Inesperada

**Olá! Espero que gostem :)**

Capítulo Nono – **A carta inesperada**

O sol entrava, alegre e brilhante, pela janela do quarto de Ginny. Ron esfregou os olhos, estremunhado, inspirou fundo e espreguiçou-se. Olhou para Hermione, que dormia profundamente ao seu lado, com a cabeça no seu peito. O tempo parou enquanto ele a admirava. O que lhe pareceu minutos, ou talvez horas, ou segundos apenas, quem sabe, ele abanou a cabeça e levantou-se com todo o cuidado para não a acordar. Vestiu as calças que estavam caídas no chão do quarto e saiu.

Quando chegou à cozinha, deparou-se com a sua mãe cantarolando na cozinha.

-Bom dia mãe! – saudou-a ele, com um sorriso aberto, feliz por ver a mãe sorridente.

-Bom dia, meu filho! A que se deve esse sorriso? – perguntou ela, sorrindo para o filho.

-O dia está lindo, não está mãe?

-O dia? Sim, muito lindo! – respondeu Molly, enquanto pensava _O meu filho apaixonado, quem diria que alguma vez o iria ver sorrir tanto!_ – Olha, Ron, a Hermione ainda está a dormir?

-Hum? Hã… Sim, está, porquê? – perguntou, receoso da resposta. _Será que ouviu alguma coisa de noite? Será que entrou no quarto e viu aquelas roupas todas no chão e nós a dormir na mesma cama…?_ – engoliu em seco.

-Queres fazer-lhe uma surpresa? – ao ver o filho arquear uma sobrancelha, completou – Queres levar-lhe o pequeno-almoço à cama?

-O… quê? Mãe… És mesmo tu?

-Vá, aproveita que hoje acordei muito bem disposta! – disse, piscando-lhe o olho.

Assim, Ron ajudou a mãe a preparar umas torradas com doce, sumo de laranja, bolachas de chocolate e uma taça de fruta. Colocou tudo numa bandeja e subiu até ao quarto de Ginny. Abriu a porta com todo o cuidado, esta rangeu baixinho e Hermione remexeu-se na cama.

Ron entrou, pousou o tabuleiro na mesinha de cabeceira, fechou a porta e deitou-se ao lado da namorada. Enquanto lhe fazia festinhas na cabeça e lhe dava beijinhos na cara, chamava-a baixinho:

-Mione… Meu amor, acorda! Tenho uma surpresa para ti.

Hermione abriu, a custo, os olhos. Ao ver o namorado tão perto dela, capaz de lhe sentir o agradável aroma a menta, sorriu, puxando-o para si e beijando-o.

-Que bela maneira de começar o dia! – disse Hermione, sorrindo, enquanto se sentava na cama.

-E ainda não viste nada! Tenho uma surpresa!

Dito isto, pegou no tabuleiro e pousou-o no colo de Hermione, que deixou cair o queixo.

-O que é isto, meu amor? Com tantos mimos, vais-me habituar mal!

-Tudo o que a minha princesa desejar! E se ficares mal habituada, qual é o problema, se vais estar feliz?

Ela beijou-o mais uma vez.

-Vamos comer? Estou faminta!

-Sim, claro!

Comeram animados, trocando trincas de pão ou colheres de fruta. Riam, felizes.

Enquanto isso, no andar de baixo, uma coruja batera na janela, anunciando a sua chegada. Molly aproximou-se da janela, mas não reconheceu a coruja cinzenta e de ar astuto que a aguardava pacientemente. Retirou-lhe o pergaminho que vinha agarrado à pata do animal e verificou que era endereçado a Hermione. A coruja bateu as asas e levantou voo. Molly ficou a vê-la desaparecer por entre as árvores.

_Que estranho! Uma coruja que nunca vi, a esta hora da manhã e trazendo uma carta para Hermione? _

Decidiu não interromper o momento do seu filho com a namorada e entregar-lhe a carta depois.

Assim, pousou a carta em cima da mesa e voltou-se, novamente, para o pequeno-almoço.

No quarto de Ron, Harry acordava lentamente, sentindo ainda uma pontada de dor. Enquanto se remexia na cama, Ginny foi acordando também.

-Oh, desculpa meu amor, se te acordei. Mas é que continuo com dores… - desculpou-se Harry, cerrando mais uma vez os olhos, quando uma nova dor se apoderou dele.

-Não te preocupes. Mas dói muito ainda? O que dizemos aos meus pais?

Ele ainda não se tinha lembrado disso. Realmente, o que poderiam dizer a Mr e Mrs Weasley quando o vissem com dores naquele local tão… _Específico_?

-Não sei… Mesmo que inventemos uma desculpa, eles nunca irão acreditar, não é…?

-Pois… Na verdade, não, não vão. Bem, mas vamos levantar-nos? – disse ela, fazendo já tenções de se levantar, contudo Harry agarrou-a por um braço.

-Sem sequer me dares um beijinho de bons dias? Não achas que o teu namorado doentinho não precisa de mimos? – perguntou ele, fazendo beicinho.

-Ai, menino Harry, tão mal habituado que estás a ficar! – respondeu ela, rindo, enquanto se inclinava para ele e lhe depositava um longo beijo nos lábios.

-Amo-te boneca, já te tinha dito?

-Hum… - fez um ar pensativo – Hoje ainda não!

Dito isto, ele puxou-a para bem junto dele e segredou-lhe ao ouvido:

-Amo-te muito, muito!

Ela sorriu, e beijaram-se de seguida. Felizes.

Felicidade. Era mesmo esse o sentimento que reinava naquela manhã na Toca.

Ron deliciava-se com a taça de fruta que partilhava com Hermione. Esta levava-lhe um morango à boca, quando perguntou:

-Ron?

-Hum?

-Foste tu que preparaste isto tudo?

O seu rosto tingiu levemente de vermelho, enquanto ele balbuciava: - Bem… Na verdade… tive uma pequena… ajuda da minha… mãe.

-Ah, claro, logo vi! – gargalhou ela.

-O quê? – perguntou ele, rejeitando a uva que ela lhe levava à boca. – O que disseste?

Ela não estava a perceber.

-Desculpa, amor, mas o que aconteceu?

Ele já se levantava da cama.

-Tu não acreditas que eu conseguia fazer isto sozinho, não é? Claro, o teu namorado idiota jamais conseguiria um acto tão romântico sem ajuda!

-Ron! PÁRA! – ele estacou à frente da porta.

Ela pousou o tabuleiro e levantou-se, correndo até ele.

-Não é nada disso. Percebeste mal o que quis dizer!

-Será que percebi mesmo? – perguntou ele, com um toque de ironia na voz.

-IMPORTASTE-TE DE OLHARES PARA MIM? – berrou ela.

Ele assustou-se, e virou-se de frente para ela.

-Eu só disse aquilo porque… Olha, nem sei dizer exactamente porquê. Apenas foi algo que me ocorreu perguntar. Bolas! Foi só uma pergunta, era preciso virares-me as costas, ERA? – tendo o silêncio dele como resposta, ela suspirou bem fundo e completou, fitando o chão - Nunca te tinha visto fazer isto por ninguém, nem mesmo para a Lavender, só isso.

-Importas-te de não me lembrar do nome dela, por favor? E é claro que nunca fiz isto por ela, porque eu nunca a amei, nem sequer cheguei a gostar dela. Tu és a mulher que amo, aquela que me revela facetas de mim próprio que desconheço. Tu ajudas-me a descobrir-me, a compreender-me. Não percebes, Hermione? – ela estremeceu quando ele pronunciou o seu nome completo – Tu és a mulher da minha vida.

Hermione sentiu duas lágrimas formarem-se no canto dos seus olhos e, antes de conseguir evitá-lo, elas rolaram pelo seu rosto. Ron assustou-se:

-Mione, o que foi? Eu disse algo que não devia? O que se passa?

Ela não lhe respondeu, apenas saltou para os braços dele, oferecendo-lhe um abraço cheio de amor e carinho. Ele correspondeu, apertando-a junto ao seu corpo.

Quando Hermione, finalmente, desfez o abraço, olhou-o nos olhos.

-Desculpa ter dito aquilo. É claro que eu acredito em ti e nas tuas capacidades. Fui uma parva, desculpa-me, por favor!

-Mi, não voltes a insultar-te, por favor! E não tens de me pedir desculpa, aliás, eu é que tenho. Fui mesmo um idiota. – suspirou – Desculpa.

-Ronald Weasley! – ele saltou com o susto de a ouvir dizer o seu nome completo num tom tão determinado, ainda por cima já era a segunda vez num espaço tão curto de tempo – Não voltes a repetir que és um idiota! Nunca mais, ouviste bem? NUNCA! Tu não és idiota nenhum e eu não gosto de te ouvir dizer isso!

-Prometo-te que não volto a dizê-lo. Desculpa-me, meu amor! Mas é que esta manhã estava a correr demasiado bem, quase me arrisco a dizer que foi perfeita e tive medo de acordar de repente e que tenha sido tudo apenas um sonho… Que parvoíce, eu sei.

-Não é parvoíce nenhuma! Mas é tudo bem real… - ela sorriu-lhe, tentadora.

Aproximaram os rostos até os seus narizes se tocarem levemente. Disseram ambos ao mesmo tempo "Amo-te muito!", o que os fez soltar uma gargalhada sincera. Depois, envolveram-se e deram mais um beijo apaixonado e profundo.

Pouco tempo depois, desceram até à cozinha, sorridentes e de mãos dadas, trocando olhares cúmplices. Quando chegaram, viram que já lá estavam todos, a tomar o pequeno-almoço, conversando animados.

_Há tanto tempo que não via o meu pai rir com tanta vontade, a minha mãe sorrir, ainda que fracamente, e o George a contar uma piada! Finalmente estamos, cada um à sua maneira, a superar a perda mais dolorosa que já senti._ – o pensamento fez Ron estremecer, o que não passou despercebido a Hermione que o olhou e, ao perceber o seu ar olhando a família feliz e a conversar, apertou-lhe carinhosamente a mão.

O gesto fez Ron desviar o olhar para ela, que lhe ofereceu um sorriso sincero. Ele retribuiu.

Sentaram-se à mesa com os outros.

-Vocês não comem nada? – perguntou Ginny, olhando os dois.

-Nós já comemos! – respondeu Hermione, com um sorriso. – Oh, a propósito, muito obrigada Molly! Estava tudo perfeito!

-De nada, minha querida! Só quero ver o meu filho feliz. E acreditem, vê-lo como o vi hoje de manhã, com maior sorriso que, creio, já alguma vez se formou no seu rosto, eu não pude evitar!

Ron corou violentamente. Hermione sorriu para ele.

-Ah, é verdade! Hermione, chegou uma carta para ti.

-Sim? De quem? – espantou-se Hermione, pois não era hábito receber cartas na Toca.

-Não sei, não dizia no envelope e eu também não abri.

-Hum, estranho! Vou ver. Está na sala?

-Sim, na mesa.

-Obrigada. – dito isto, levantou-se e caminhou em direcção à porta, questionando-se de quem lhe enviaria a carta.

Quando chegou à sala, lá estava a carta, pousada na mesa da sala, onde tantos jogos de xadrez o namorado disputou com Harry. Sorriu, ao lembrar-se dos olhares que Ginny lhe lançava quando ela se esquecia das horas a ver o Ron jogar.

Sentou-se no sofá e abriu a carta, que dizia:

_Cara Hermione,_

_Olá, como estás? Já há muito tempo que não tenho notícias tuas e estou cheio de saudades. Saudades do teu sorriso, do teu toque, do teu cheiro, da tua voz. Quando nos voltamos a encontrar? Já aconteceu tanta coisa desde a última carta que trocámos. Soube que beijaste o Weasley, provavelmente agora já namoram e tudo, não? É pena, sabes? Sempre tive aquela secreta esperança de que um dia pudéssemos voltar a namorar. Mas enfim, pode ser que esse dia ainda venha, talvez mais rápido do que aquilo que pensamos._

_Mas não é altura de falarmos nisso, quero saber como estás, o que andas a fazer. Eu continuo na Bulgária, num momento de pausa dos jogos de Quidditch. Não consigo me apaixonar por nenhuma das raparigas que o meu pai me apresenta. E adivinha só porquê. Não preciso de te dizer, pois não? Tu sabes a razão. _

_Espero ter notícias tuas em breve,_

_Vicktor Krum_

Hermione releu duas vezes a carta e, mesmo assim, não queria acreditar. _Como ele sabia onde ela estava? Como sabia ele que ela e Ron tinham-se beijado? Como ele ousava, sabendo disso, dizer-lhe todas aquelas coisas? Como? _Estava a começar a ficar mesmo zangada com tanta ousadia.

Envolta nos seus pensamentos, nem reparou que Ron entrara na sala e começara a ler a carta.

Quando reparou, já Ron estava com cara de poucos amigos. E, quando acabou de a ler, pousou-a na mesa, sentou-se ao pé da namorada, inspirou bem fundo e disse, numa voz grave:

-Vicktor. Como ele soube do nosso beijo? Como ele soube que tu estavas aqui? E PORQUE É QUE ELE SE DECLAROU A TI? POSSO SABER?

Ron estava descontrolado, os olhos brilhavam com mais intensidade.

-Ron, tem calma, por favor. Eu também não sei.

-Eu sei, mas ele… AI QUE RAIVA! Meter-se com a MINHA namorada? Quem ele PENSA que é? – Ron cerrava os punhos com tamanha força que chegou a fazer sangue.

Hermione ao olhar para as suas mãos, assustou-se. Cobriu-as nas suas próprias mãos e, olhando-o nos olhos, disse: - Eu também não sei, meu amor. Eu não faço ideia de como ele descobriu. E eu não tenho culpa nenhuma. Não precisas de gritar comigo, sim?

-Eu não estou a gritar contigo, meu amor. - os olhos dele suplicavam para que ela acreditasse nas suas palavras.

-Eu sei, mas não gosto de te ouvir gritar. Não o voltes a fazer, eu peço-te. Quanto ao Vicktor, não te preocupes, sabes que eu só te amo a ti, a mais ninguém. Só me interesso pelo teu toque, pelos teus lábios, pelo teu calor, amor e carinho.

-Eu prometo-te que vou tentar não gritar, mas ele passou das marcas, e tu sabes. Logo agora, que estávamos a aproveitar o nosso recém namoro, e tinha de vir esse búlgaro idiota e estragar tudo! Que raiva!

-Nada nem ninguém vai estragar estes momentos que estamos a ter, a não ser que nós permitiremos. E nós não vamos permiti-lo, pois não?

-Nunca. Tens razão, não vou pensar mais nesse idiota e na carta estúpida que ele te escreveu.

Hermione acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

-Mas, Mione? Pensas responder? Diz-me! Vais-lhe dizer alguma coisa? – a voz dele começava a tornar-se mais alta.

-Sabes? Com essa pergunta idiota, merecias que eu me chateasse a sério contigo. – ela disse, séria.

Perante o olhar assustado de Ron, ela pegou na carta e rasgou-a.

De seguida, beijou o ruivo com uma intensidade tal que ele nunca imaginara. Aí, teve a certeza absoluta das palavras da namorada.

-Eu… vou lutar… até ao… fim!

-Eu…também vou… lutar até ao… fim!

E envolveu-a nos seus braços.

-Hum, hum! Peço imensa desculpa em interromper os pombinhos, mas estamos a pensar em ir dar uma volta a Hogsmeade, querem vir? – disse Harry, rindo.

Ron e Hermione separaram-se devagar. Ela continuou com os olhos fechados e passou a língua pelos lábios como que para prolongar o sabor dos lábios do namorado nos seus. Ron sorriu.

-Hey, eu continuo aqui, sabiam? – perguntou Harry, impaciente.

Hermione abriu os olhos, corando violentamente.

-Sim, Harry, nós vamos com vocês, não é princesa? – respondeu Ron, voltando-se para Hermione.

-Sim, claro que sim.

Harry saiu da sala, rindo, deixando Ron e Hermione encostados no sofá. Ron ria e Hermione tentava fazê-lo parar, dando-lhe leves palmadas nos braços:

-Não tem piada, Ron! Que vergonha! – disse ela, desistindo de o fazer parar de rir, e afundando o rosto no seu peito.

Ron, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, disse-lhe:

-Maior vergonha que o Harry passou esta noite não foi, acredita em mim!

Ao ver que Hermione não se acalmara nem um pouco, continuou:

-Vá, princesa, tem calma. Está tudo bem!

Ela levantou o rosto e olhou-o nos olhos, como que para acreditar plenamente nas suas palavras.

-Está bem, tens razão. Bem, vamos a Hogsmeade?

E, dito isto, levantaram-se para irem ter com os outros à cozinha. Juntos, Desapareceram.

**Gostaram? Espero que sim! Deixem review nem que seja para dizer que não escrevo nada, sim? Até ao próximo capítulo!**


	10. O Desespero de George

**Olá! Obrigada por ainda lerem! Espero que estejam a gostar! Antes de mais quero agradecer imenso a quem deixa review! Sophie, Liih, lenii e Quinn, muito obrigada :)**

Capítulo Décimo – **O desespero de George**

Quando Apareceram em Hogsmeade, repararam que muita coisa tinha acontecido por lá. As lojas, aos poucos, iam recuperando. Os donos continuavam a tentar arranjá-las, pondo-as tal e qual como eram. O que aparentava ser uma tarefa muito complicada, pois todos os feitiços e azarações que tinham sofrido, destruíram quase tudo.

Hermione olhava com um ar triste todo aquele cenário. Lojas caídas, algumas sem telhados, outras com estes tão destruídos que, em breve, também cairiam. Os donos com uma expressão completamente desolada, mas esperançosa de que, algum dia, voltariam a ter as suas lojas, as suas vidas.

_Sim_, pensou ela, _algum dia todos vamos ter as nossas vidas. Algum dia, vamos ser todos felizes!_

Sorriu. Ron reparou que ela esboçava um pequeno e tímido sorriso, o que o fez estremecer perante tal beleza.

-O que se passa, Mi? Qual é a piada?

-Nada. Na verdade, nada disto tem nem um pouco de piada. Apenas estou a sorrir, porque… Já reparaste, Ron? Todas estas pessoas, completamente destruídas, desoladas, apavoradas apresentam, contudo, uma expressão de profunda esperança de que um dia tudo vai ficar bem.

Ron acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, pensando em como Hermione era espantosa ao preocupar-se tanto com quem não conhecia.

Também ele sorriu.

-Já viram toda esta destruição? – perguntou Ginny – Até arrepia!

Ron e Hermione trocaram um olhar cúmplice.

-Tens razão, Gin, e pensar que a culpa disto tudo é minha… Eu destrui a vida destas pessoas. Elas não tinham culpa nenhuma… - disse Harry, fitando o chão.

-A culpa não foi tua, ninguém aqui pensa isso, Harry. - confortou-o Ginny – O Voldemort é que causou tudo isto. Tu não tens de te sentir culpado de nada.

Harry assentiu, apesar de não estar convencido.

Hermione aproximou-se do amigo e passou-lhe um braço pelas costas.

-A Ginny tem razão. Harry. Não devias sentir-te culpado, muito antes pelo contrário, devias sentir-te orgulhoso porque, graças a ti, estas pessoas estão vivas e têm, ainda, esperanças de um futuro feliz. Tu, Harry, és o culpado por isso. E, na minha opinião, não é uma culpa má, pois não?

Ron aproximou-se do amigo, e, pondo-se à sua frente, colocou uma mão no ombro do amigo, e disse:

-A Mi e a Ginny têm toda a razão, amigo! Graças a ti, eu, a Ginny, a Mione, os meus pais e estas pessoas todas têm uma oportunidade que nunca teriam se tu não existisses. Sentires-te culpado pela destruição é uma parvoíce. O V… Vol… Voldemort, ele é que causou a destruição, mas tu causaste a esperança nas pessoas!

-WOW! Mione o que tu fizeste ao meu querido irmão? Ele disse mesmo estas coisas todas? – perguntou Ginny, incrédula.

Hermione corou, tomando a cor dos cabelos do namorado, e as orelhas de Ron pareciam uma prolongação do seu próprio cabelo.

-Bem, meninos, o que se passa aí? Vamos ver como está o Três Vassouras e o Ollivander? Soube que ele conseguiu reunir forças e voltar! – declarou Mr Weasley, olhando os quatro garotos arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Sim, pai, já estamos a ir! – disse Ron, segurando a mão de Hermione e seguindo Harry e Ginny, também eles de mãos dadas.

-Sabes, Mi, eu já não me importo. – murmurou Ron no seu ouvido, apontando para a irmã e para o seu melhor amigo.

Hermione sorriu abertamente.

-É verdade, eu não me importo. O Harry é a pessoa ideal para a minha irmã. E eu sei que, mesmo que tentássemos todos, ninguém os iria conseguir separar. Conheço os dois demasiado bem para saber que eles nunca iriam deixar. Claro que a Ginny nunca me vai ouvir dizer isto! E espero que tu também não lhe digas! Estou a confiar em ti, meu amor!

-Eu não vou dizer nada, não te preocupes! Mas adoro que penses assim! Até porque a Gin apoiou o nosso namoro desde sempre, até mesmo antes de nós os dois! Merece que tu também apoies o dela! E eu estou muito orgulhosa do meu namorado!

Sorriram um para o outro, emitindo um brilho sincero no olhar.

Quando chegaram ao Três Vassouras, reparam que era uma das lojas que estava em melhor estado. Não se podia entrar, claro, mas via-se que a parte de fora já estava arranjada e continuavam a reparar o interior.

-Em breve teremos as melhores cervejas amanteigadas de volta! – declarou Hermione, com um sorriso demasiado aberto.

-E porquê esse sorriso todo? Isso é tudo vontade de beber uma boa cerveja no Três Vassouras? – questionou Ginny, com um olhar inquisidor.

Hermione corou tanto quando possível, deitou um breve relance a Ron e passou a fitar o chão.

-Hã… Claro… O que mais havia de ser?

Na verdade, ela relembrava um dos seus melhores momentos naquele sítio, quando, no sexto ano, eles tinham ido até lá beber uma cerveja amanteigada e Ron tinha reparado que ela tinha um pouco de cerveja no canto do lábio. O olhar sereno que ele lhe lançou, a tentativa de sorriso que fez e o embaraço com que disse aquilo, fê-la corar tanto e limpar, desajeitadamente, a boca à manga da camisola. Apesar de tudo, aquele foi um dos melhores momentos da sua vida.

-Mione! Está tudo bem? – perguntou Ron, preocupado.

-Hã? Ah, sim, está tudo bem, porquê?

-Porquê? Estou a chamar-te à meia hora e tu não me respondias! – declarou ele, desiludido.

-Desculpa, Ron, estava a pensar numa coisa. – e, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido, continuou – Lembras-te de quando viemos aqui no sexto ano?

Ron corou com força, mas ainda conseguiu murmurar:

-Como me poderia alguma vez esquecer? Foi um dos momentos mais embaraçosos que passei neste sítio!

Hermione não aguentou e lançou os seus braços ao pescoço do garoto, sorrindo. Ron, primeiro surpreendeu-se com a atitude da namorada, mas, depois, passou os seus braços pela sua cintura e puxou-a para tão perto quanto possível.

-Eu também nunca me irei esquecer! Assim como de todos os momentos incríveis que passei contigo! Realmente, tenho mesmo de agradecer ao Neville por ter perdido aquela rã, naquele dia, naquele comboio! Porque foi isso que me levou até ti! – uma pequena lágrima de alegria começava a descer pela bochecha direita de Hermione.

-De qualquer maneira, acho que nos iríamos encontrar de qualquer maneira! Nascemos um para o outro, Mi, é claro que, de uma maneira ou de outra, os nossos caminhos tinham de se cruzar! – disse Ron, tão sincero quanto possível.

De repente, sentiu a lágrima que caiu no seu pescoço. Preocupado, afastou a menina lentamente e, olhando-a de frente, perguntou: - Estás bem? Porque estás a chorar?

-Porque estou feliz! Porque estou contigo! Porque tu estás comigo! Porque tu és a pessoa mais ESPECIAL DA MINHA VIDA! – completou ela, gritando e empurrando a cabeça para trás, rindo.

Ron estava completamente embevecido olhando Hermione. Como alguém conseguia ter a inocência doce de uma menina e a beleza estonteante de uma mulher? Certamente, só mesmo Hermione, a SUA namorada.

Harry, Ginny, George, Mr e Mrs Weasley olhavam a cena com expressões variadas. Ginny sorria, cúmplice e traquina. Harry sorriu, feliz, vendo os seus dois amigos, mais, os seus dois irmãos, a família que ele nunca teve, felizes. George olhava espantado, nunca tinha visto Hermione gritando e ainda por cima que Ron era a pessoa mais especial da sua vida, contudo, um pequeno sorriso travesso despontava de seus lábios, lembrando como Fred iria estar tão orgulhoso quanto ele das dicas que sempre deram a Ron e que, pelos vistos, estavam a surtir efeito. Mr Weasley olhava para o filho, feliz, vendo-o sorrir como nunca vira e vendo um brilho nos seus olhos que nunca lá tinha estado antes, pensando que o seu menino estava a crescer. E Mrs Weasley olhava para eles, apática, feliz por o filho e a menina mais doce que já conhecera estarem felizes. Nervosa por ver que essa menina estava cometendo o seu primeiro erro, que era roubar Ron de si. Mas depois percebeu, ela não iria perder Ron, apenas iria ganhar mais uma Weasley. E, por fim, um sorriso sincero nasceu na sua boca.

Quando Ron e Hermione se largaram, ambos ainda sorrindo como dois tolos, olharam para os outros e viram-nos fitando-os. Em simultâneo, os dois coraram por completo. Ron apertou a mão de Hermione com mais força e Hermione engoliu em seco, retribuindo o gesto.

-Então, pombinhos, depois de uma declaração em alto e bom som, em plena rua de Hogsmeade, será que podemos continuar? – perguntou Ginny, caindo em sonoras gargalhadas, que se estenderam pelo resto do grupo, excepto por Molly, que continuava olhando os dois com um sorriso aberto e sincero.

-Oh… Vá lá! Parem com… isso! Já chega! – dizia Ron, muito envergonhado, envolvendo Hermione num abraço, como que para protegê-la das gargalhadas dos amigos que, tinha a certeza, a estavam a deixar bastante nervosa.

Hermione não aguentou e escondeu o rosto vermelho no peito do namorado, que lhe afagou os cabelos com tanta ternura, que fez Molly deixar correr uma lágrima pelo seu rosto.

-Está tudo bem, Mi. Eles estão só a ser parvos! - sussurrou Ron no seu ouvido, o que fez Hermione estremecer violentamente ao sentir o calor da respiração dele.

Ela apenas acenou afirmativamente.

Ron apertou-a tanto contra si, que sentia que a podia partir a qualquer momento. Aliviou um pouco o abraço, mas logo Hermione o puxou novamente para si. Sentindo o toque dele, o calor que emanava dele, a sua respiração acelerada, o coração a bater tão descompassadamente quanto o seu, mas, incrivelmente, exactamente ao mesmo tempo, sentiu-se tão protegida que nenhuma das gargalhadas a conseguiu afectar.

Quando os amigos conseguiram parar de rir e enxugavam as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos, tal tinha sido a risota, Ron, muito lentamente e com todo o cuidado que conseguiu, começou a afastar Hermione. Quando a conseguiu olhar nos olhos, reparou que ela continuava tão vermelha quanto antes.

-Vamos, Mi? Ou preferes voltar para casa? – murmurou ele, de modo que só ela pudesse ouvir.

-Não, vamos com eles. Eu queria ver como estava a loja do George e do… - mas interrompeu-se ao ver os olhos do menino tornarem-se azul-escuro e muito brilhantes. – Amor… Desculpa! Eu realmente sou uma desbocada… Devia era estar calada. Desculpa-me!

Molly também percebeu a mudança de cor dos olhos do filho e sobressaltou-se. Começou a aproximar-se do filho e de Hermione, a tempo de ouvir Ron dizer, com todo o carinho a Hermione:

-Não tens de pedir desculpa, Mi. Eu sei que não fizeste por mal, conheço-te há tempo suficiente para saber que não. Eu é que ainda me afecto muito só por pensar nele.

-Amo-te tanto, meu Ron! E eu vou estar sempre aqui para quando precisares de chorar, desabafar ou, somente, alguém para abraçar.

-Eu sei, e nem sei como te agradecer tudo o que fizeste e fazes por mim! Eu também te amo, minha Hermione! – ele sorriu.

Hermione ficou com um brilho intenso no olhar só de ver Ron sorrir, e acrescentou: - Tudo o que fiz, o que faço e SEMPRE farei! Nunca duvides disso!

Molly aproximou-se mais dos dois, até que eles notaram a sua presença, afastando-se um do outro. Molly envolveu-os num abraço tão apertado quanto possível.

-Hermione, minha filha! Obrigada! Muito obrigada! Nunca tinha visto o meu filho tão feliz, tão cheio de vida! Sabem, quando vos vi há pouco, fiquei um pouco… constrangida. Afinal de contas, ainda ontem o Ron era o meu bebé e tu, Hermione, eras aquela menina fofa e muito inteligente de quem o Ron passava o tempo todo a falar! E hoje, vocês cresceram, aprenderam a viver, aprenderam a amar. Mas depois percebi que nunca vou perder o Ron, apenas vou ganhar mais uma Weasley, e isso é um motivo de orgulho enorme, pois eu sempre soube, mesmo nunca ter dito a ninguém, que tu o irias ser. Adoro-te, Hermione, como se fosses minha filha!

-Bem… Ainda bem que não é! – suspirou Ron, entre sorrisos e suspiros.

Molly finalmente cessou o abraço para poder lançar um olhar ao filho, mas sem conseguir esconder um sorriso.

-Vá, chega de lamechices, vamos? – chamou George, já impaciente.

Molly, Ron e Hermione entreolharam-se e sorriram. Ron passou um braço pelo da mãe e passou o outro pelo de Hermione. Assim, os três, desceram a rua até às Gemialidades Weasley.

A loja estava tristemente apagada, o boneco alto que outrora brilhava, estava, agora, sem uma das orelhas e apagado, como se nada o fizesse voltar a brilhar.

Ron não conseguiu evitar estremecer, algo que não passou despercebido a Molly e a Hermione, que ainda lhe agarravam o braço, Hermione entrelaçou os dedos nos do namorado e Molly olhou enternecedora para o filho. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não conseguiu evitar a tristeza que o começava a atingir. _Sem uma orelha como o George, e sem vida como o Fred. Como é que um simples boneco… Simplesmente, sabe?_

Hermione pareceu perceber o que ia na cabeça do namorado, pois apertou com mais força a sua mão, enquanto lhe segredava ao ouvido: -Eu sei, Ron.

_Claro que ela sabia, afinal ela era a bruxa mais inteligente da Grã-Bretanha, ela só não conseguia entender o que ele estava a sentir, afinal Fred era seu irmão e ele adorava-o._

Mesmo assim, sorriu tristemente para ela, enquanto sussurrava de modo que só ela ouvisse: - Eu sei que sabes, Mione.

Ela, envolveu-o num abraço um tanto desajeitado, já que Molly segurava o outro braço do ruivo, que, ao perceber o olhar triste do filho e a tentativa que Hermione fazia em fazê-lo sorrir, virou-se para Ron e perguntou, numa voz carinhosa: -O que se passa, Ron?

-Nada mãe. Está tudo bem. Preocupa-te antes com o George.

Molly acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, retirando o braço do de Ron e caminhando até ao seu outro filho, que olhava, sem expressão, para o edifício à sua frente. Contudo, parou repentinamente e voltou-se para Hermione: -Tomas conta dele, Hermione?

Hermione, que já tinha reforçado o abraço ao namorado, apenas respondeu: -Nem outra coisa me passou pela cabeça.

Molly sorriu-lhe, e voltou-se para George. Quando o alcançou, colocou-lhe a mão no ombro. George ao sentir contacto com o seu próprio corpo, deixou que as lágrimas, grossas e tristes, lhe descessem pelo rosto. Voltou-se para a mãe, e sem se importar com nada, abraçou-a bem forte.

-Mãe… Ele… Foi-se mesmo. O Fred, mãe! MÃE! O Fred… FOI-SE! NÃOOOOOOOOO! – o último grito foi tão longo e desesperado, que todos tremeram e olharam, aflitos, para ele.

Nunca nenhum deles o tinha visto assim. George estava desesperado, angustiado e ninguém sabia como agir.

_Ele não pode ter morrido. NÃO PODE! O meu irmão. O meu melhor amigo. O meu companheiro. A minha alma. A minha outra parte de mim. A única pessoa que me conhecia. O único que me apoiava quando eu não dizia nada, mas sofria. O único que percebia o que eu sentia, algumas vezes até antes de mim. Como é possível alguém como ele ter partido assim? Como é possível o FRED ter partido assim? Logo ele, sempre cheio de vida, de gargalhadas, de partidas, de sorrisos. É simplesmente impossível. Contudo, ele não está aqui. Não está mais aqui. Nunca mais._

George gritou outra vez, não aguentando a dor no seu coração. Chorava. As lágrimas rolavam umas a seguir às outras, nada o fazia parar. Ele tinha de chorar. Tinha de lavar a alma. Tinha de a lavar, para que, depois, ele talvez conseguisse perceber. Perceber onde Fred estava. Porque ele não estava mais ali com ele.

_Sim, talvez fosse isso. Chorar, para depois, conseguir vê-lo. Vê-lo sorrir. E, aí, ele ia abraçá-lo com toda a sua força. Porque Fred não tinha morrido. Claro que não, era impossível! Ele uma vez prometera-me que jamais me deixaria, que não me ia livrar assim tão facilmente dele. E eu não queria, nem quero livrar-me dele. Nunca!_

Molly apertou-o com quanta força tinha, enquanto dizia:

-George, meu filho, ele está bem. Onde quer que esteja, ele está, enfim, em paz. Está a ver-nos, certamente, e não quer que tu fiques assim. Ele não ia aprovar, e tu sabes. Ele amava-te.

-E eu AMO-O, mãe, não percebes? Não fales no passado! O Fred não pode ter morrido. Ele não morreu. – declarou ele, calmamente.

-Pois não, meu amor. O Fred jamais irá morrer enquanto tu não o tiveres esquecido. Enquanto ele permanecer vivo no teu coração.

George soluçou mais alto.

_Não consigo entender. Nunca irei entender. Porque é que ele me tinha deixado? Deixado sozinho, completamente desamparado. Porque nunca mais vou ver o seu sorriso travesso, traquinas, mas profundamente sincero? Porque nunca mais o vou ouvir rir com vontade, como quando fazíamos uma das nossas partidas aos nossos queridos irmãos ou aos nossos colegas? Porque nunca mais lhe vou ver o brilho no olhar que ele sempre tinha? Porque nunca mais o vou abraçar? Porque nunca tive nem irei ter a oportunidade de lhe dizer que o AMO? PORQUÊ?_

-PORQUÊ? – gritou ele alto, como que na esperança que Fred lhe respondesse. Mas nada aconteceu. Fred não disse nada. Ele continuava sozinho, desamparado.

Hermione chorava tão violentamente quanto Ron, que não tinha aguentado ouvir os gritos do irmão e afundou-se nos cabelos da namorada, enquanto soluçava alto. Hermione, tentava acalmá-lo, mas também ela chorava, e ele já havia percebido. Só lhe restava ficar ali, as lágrimas a rolarem-lhe pelo rosto, enquanto acariciava as costas de Ron. E a ele, só lhe restava chorar nos cabelos de Hermione, enquanto a apertava com força contra si e sentia o aroma agradável da menina, tentando acalmar-se.

Hermione esfregou os olhos com uma mão para olhar para George, gritando, esperneando e chorando, aflito, sendo abraçado por seus pais. Desviou o olhar, não conseguia ver mais tanto sofrimento, e reparou em Harry e Ginny.

Ginny chorava como nunca Hermione se lembrava. Tinha os olhos mais vermelhos que o seu próprio cabelo e mais inchados como ela nunca lhe vira. A camisola de Harry estava ensopada. Hermione deslizou o olhar até à cara de Harry. Chorava em silêncio. Chorava aflito. Sem saber o que fazer, o que dizer. Chorava, fitando, sem expressão, George. De vez em quando, cerrava os olhos com força e apertava mais forte Ginny, que chorava descontrolada. Ela sentia a sua própria frustração no rosto do amigo. A frustração de não saber o que fazer, o que dizer para cessar o choro de quem mais amava. Ron continuava a soluçar alto e ela continuava a sentir as lágrimas mornas e grossas caírem-lhe no pescoço.

Harry pareceu perceber o olhar da amiga e voltou-se para ela, com os olhos molhados. Ela retribuiu-lhe o olhar.

Harry pareceu chocado ao ver Ron tão desesperado, pois arregalou os olhos. Hermione chorou mais forte. Harry tentou sorrir-lhe para a acalmar, mas o sorriso que lhe lançou era tão triste que em nada ajudou. Ela também tentou retribuir, mas nem um esboço de um conseguiu.

Ficaram, por longos momentos, ali, abraçados, George aos pais, Harry a Ginny e Hermione a Ron, a chorarem em silêncio, por vezes alguém soluçava um pouco mais alto. Ninguém ousou dizer nada até chegarem a casa. Talvez porque ninguém tinha nada para dizer. Talvez porque ninguém tinha coragem de quebrar aquele silêncio. Talvez porque um gesto vale mais do que mil palavras.

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Eu adorei escrevê-lo, foi dos que mais gostei até agora, sinceramente! Deixem review, please ;P Até ao próximo!**


	11. Dúvidas, Incertezas e Presentes

**Muito obrigada por todas as reviews! Fazem-me continuar a escrever! E espero que gostem deste capítulo!**

Capítulo Décimo Primeiro – **Dúvidas, incertezas e presentes**

Quando chegaram a casa, Molly foi para a cozinha, em silêncio. Arthur dirigiu-se para a sala de estar com Harry, em silêncio. George correu para o quarto, em silêncio. Ginny também foi para o quarto, em silêncio.

Ron também começava a dirigir-se para as escadas, quando Hermione o chamou, baixinho:

-Ron, onde vais?

-Vou para o quarto. – respondeu ele, fitando o chão.

-Queres… que vá contigo? – tentou ela, um pouco a medo.

Ele ergueu os olhos e aproximou-se dela. Envolveu o seu rosto com as suas duas mãos e respondeu: -Preferia ficar um pouco sozinho. Eu desço para o jantar, não te preocupes comigo. Eu estou bem, só preciso de pensar. Amo-te muito, nunca te esqueças disto!

-Eu também te amo muito, Ron. Se precisares de alguma coisa, vou estar no quarto ou na sala. Mas não hesites em me procurar!

Ron beijou-a suavemente nos lábios e seguiu escada acima. Hermione foi até ao quarto e pegou num livro, indo lê-lo para a sala, fazendo companhia a Harry e Mr Weasley.

-Porque não estás com o Ron, Hermione? – perguntou-lhe Mr Weasley, um tanto preocupado.

-Ele foi para o quarto e pediu-me para ficar sozinho, precisava de pensar. Ele ficou muito incomodado por termos ido até às Gemialidades Weasley e por ouvir o irmão a chorar… – respondeu Hermione.

-Mas ele está… bem? – perguntou Harry, agora visivelmente preocupado.

-Não, Harry. Não está, eu sei que não. E não sei o que fazer… - Hermione sentiu os olhos marejarem-se de lágrimas e fez um esforço para não chorar na frente do pai de Ron.

-Eu vou lá falar com ele, Mione, não te preocupes! – afirmor Harry, já se levantando.

Antes de Hermione poder retorquir, Mr Weasley agarrou-o por um braço, obrigando-o a se sentar novamente.

-Não creio que seja uma boa ideia. – afirmou pausadamente.

-Mas, Mr Weasley…

-Nada de "mas", Harry. Se o Ron disse à própria namorada para o deixar sozinho, é porque quer MESMO estar sozinho.

-Sim, talvez tenha razão. Se a Hermione não conseguiu, mais ninguém consegue.

Hermione corou levemente, e não controlou aquela lágrima teimosa que rolou pela sua bochecha.

Enquanto isso, Ron trancou a porta do seu quarto e afundou-se na própria cama.

_Como é que isto foi acontecer? Como é que, de repente, perdi um dos meus irmãos? Na verdade, acho que perdi dois. E logo os que me faziam rir quando eu mais precisava. Sim, George também morreu. Pelo menos uma parte dele morreu com Fred. E isso é assustador. Preciso de ajuda. Preciso de falar com alguém. Não aguento mais._

Pensou nos pais, mas logo retirou essa ideia da cabeça, jamais conseguiria ter uma conversa séria sobre os seus problemas com a mãe, sem desatarem a chorar, e com o pai também não se sentia nem um pouco à vontade. Nem sequer pôs a hipótese de falar com George mais do que dois segundos. Harry, o seu melhor amigo, era uma alternativa que ele considerou bastante razoável. Mas desistiu, pois nunca saberia dizer ao menino-que-sobreviveu que estava com medo, completamente apavorado. Por covardia ou outra coisa qualquer, ele pôs de parte essa ideia. Ginny, a sua irmã. Ela certamente compreenderia. No momento. Mas quando passasse, de certeza que ela iria usar essa arma contra si numa discussão posterior. E, por orgulho ou não, decidiu que não ia dizer o que sentia a Ginny. Hermione. A sua namorada. Aquela com quem partilhava tudo. A dona do ombro onde ele havia chorado horas antes. Não, não a iria fazer sofrer mais. Ela já lhe havia dito que não suportava vê-lo chorar e sofrer, e ele não queria que ela chorasse mais por causa dele. Já bastava o que ela já havia chorado ao longo dos últimos sete anos. Ele tinha de a proteger.

E então, lembrou-se do seu irmão Bill. Claro, é isso! O Bill, o seu irmão preferido. Claro que ele amava cada um de seus irmãos, mas Bill sempre fora o único que nunca gozara com ele, que nunca lhe pregara uma partida, que nunca rira dos seus medos, que esteve sempre lá para ele, que sempre o ouviu chorar, que sempre compreendeu as suas preocupações. Sim, ia mandar uma carta a Bill, a contar tudo, de certeza que o seu irmão o iria ajudar.

Então, levantou-se da cama e foi sentar-se à secretária. Agarrou num pedaço de papel e numa pena. Começou a escrever.

_Caro Bill,_

_Como estás? Espero que estejas bem, dentro dos possíveis. Por aqui as coisas não estão muito bem. A mãe chora todos os dias, eu oiço os seus gritos aflitos e desesperados. O pai também está muito mal, tão triste e com os olhos inexpressivos, como eu nunca o tinha visto antes. O Harry e a Hermione estão cá, sabias? O Harry faz questão de ficar aqui com a Ginny. Eles estão muito felizes, sabes? Eu acabei por concordar com o namoro deles, afinal o Harry é o meu melhor amigo e eu sei que ele nunca fará nada que magoe a Gin. E tenho outra novidade para te contar. A melhor que já me aconteceu nos últimos tempos. Não, minto. A melhor que me aconteceu na vida. Eu e a Hermione começámos a namorar! Estou tão feliz, o meu coração explode de felicidade, sabes qual é a sensação? É algo tão forte que eu sei que vai ser para a vida inteira! Sabes aquela sensação de estremeceres com o simples olhar de outra pessoa? De ficares sem reacção quando se tocam? De te esqueceres do dia, do ano, das horas quando se beijam? É assim que eu fico quando estou com a Hermione! Espero que tenhas gostado da novidade! Mas há uma razão por que eu te estou a escrever, Bill. Sabes, hoje, pela primeira vez depois do que aconteceu, fomos até Hogsmeade. E fomos até… às Gemialidades Weasley. Não imaginas como aquilo estava. O boneco que antes era sempre cheio de vida, a fazer magias e que punha toda a gente a rir, hoje estava sem uma orelha e completamente apagado, como se nunca mais voltasse a brilhar. Foi tão triste, como se aquele boneco reflectisse exactamente o que estamos a sentir. Mas o pior foi o George. Bill, eu nunca vi o nosso irmão assim. E eu não estou a exagerar nem nada, acredita em mim, por favor. O George começou a gritar, negando-se a acreditar que o Fred tinha realmente partido. Foi horrível. Ele chorava tanto e soluçava tão alto, que ainda o oiço gritar. A mãe e o pai abraçaram-se a ele, e ele continuava a gritar e a espernear. Fiquei apavorado. Aliás, ainda estou. E muito. E eu preciso da tua ajuda. Eu não aguentei as lágrimas. Eu chorei. Chorei muito, Bill. E chorei agarrado à Hermione. Eu é que devia confortá-la a ela e, no fim, foi ela que me deixou chorar com a cabeça enfiada nos seus cabelos. Ajuda-me Bill. Achas que ela pensa que eu sou um fraco depois disso? Que sou um infantil idiota e choramingas? Ela é a mulher da minha vida. Eu não a quero perder. Por favor, diz-me o que fazer. Como agir. Estou tão envergonhado… Ajuda-me a lidar com isto tudo, porque eu não sei o que fazer, estou completamente perdido.  
Bem, e é tudo. Espero que me respondes muito em breve, pois sei que és a única pessoa que me poderá ajudar. Porque sempre foste a única que esteve sempre lá. Sempre. _

_Um abraço, _

_Ron._

Quando acabou, pousou a pena em cima da carta e foi até à casa de banho tomar um duche relaxante antes de enviar a carta.

Hermione não tirava os olhos das escadas, como que esperando que, assim, ele viesse mais depressa. De repente, ouviu uma porta a abrir e fechar. Deu um pulo do sofá e desatou a correr escadas acima.

-Hermione? MIONE! Onde vais? – perguntou Harry, preocupado.

-Deixa-a ir, Harry, ela deve ir ter com o Ron. Ela está mesmo preocupada. – afirmou Mr Weasley, deixando fugir um suspiro.

Hermione chegou ao quarto do Ron ofegante. Bateu à porta, mas não obteve resposta.

_Estranho… Será que ele…_ - ela pensou, engolindo em seco – _está chateado comigo…?_

Entrou de rompante no quarto.

-RON? – chamou ela, gritando.

Mas ele não estava no quarto. – _Será que… está no meu? Quer dizer, no da Ginny?_

Quando ia a sair, reparou num papel descansando em cima da secretária perto da porta, com uma pena em cima. A curiosidade levando a melhor, ela aproximou-se e reparou que era a letra de Ron. Aqui, a curiosidade venceu qualquer réstia de vergonha que ela tinha em ler o conteúdo. Aproximou-se e agarrou a carta.

_Para o Gui? Que estranho, mesmo…_ - pensou Hermione, franzindo o nariz.

Quando acabou de ler, os seus olhos estavam banhados de lágrimas. Releu a carta mais uma vez. Quando acabou, limpou as lágrimas com as palmas das mãos e saiu do quarto, deixando a carta tal e qual como estava. Ouviu a água a correr na casa de banho, e percebeu que devia ser Ron. Suspirou e desceu escadas, voltando à sala, onde se sentou no sofá ao lado de Harry, com uma expressão cabisbaixa.

-Mione? – tentou Harry, receoso – Ele não quis falar?

-Não. Ele não estava no quarto, mas… Oh, esquece. Não é nada. Eu é que queria ter falado com ele… - murmurou Hermione, ainda triste.

-Se fosse alguma coisa grave dizias-me, não era Mione?

-Claro que sim, Harry. Não devias ir ter com a Ginny?

-Também não sei se ela quer… Tenho medo da reacção dela.

-Harry. – Hermione tinha um quê de decisão e certeza na voz, o que fez Harry encará-la – Vai ter com ela, vai reconfortá-la. Acredita em mim em como é o que ela deseja.

-Tens a certeza?

-Sim, absoluta. – afirmou Hermione, olhando para o chão.

-Obrigada, Mione! E tens a certeza de que estás mesmo bem?

-Vou ficar, quando falar com o Ron. Vá, agora levanta-te e vai!

Harry olhou para Arthur, esperando um sinal de permissão.

Arthur sorriu ligeiramente, quase imperceptível e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Um sorriso pequeno, mas sincero, brotou dos lábios de Harry, que seguiu apressado pelas escadas acima.

Quando alcançou a porta do quarto de Ginny, parou, ofegante, e bateu, lentamente, à porta.

-Sim…? – respondeu Ginny baixinho. – Quem é?

-Sou eu, Gin. O Harry.

-Entra.

Lentamente, Harry levou a mão à maçaneta e rodou-a, abrindo a porta. Quando entrou e fechou a porta, reparou que Ginny estava sentada na sua cama, de costas para ele e olhando pela janela. Aproximou-se dela, tocando-lhe num ombro.

-Senta-te, Harry. – pediu ela, apontando a cama com uma mão.

Ele assim fez. A menina descansou a cabeça no seu ombro direito e, então, conseguiu que as lágrimas, presas em seus olhos e ansiosas por sair, rolassem pelo seu rosto. Chorou durante alguns minutos, e Harry apenas lhe afagava os cabelos ruivos e dizia, com ternura: -Pronto, Gin, já passou. Eu estou aqui. E vou estar sempre. Não chores, por favor… Já passou.

Ao fim de algum tempo, os soluços e as lágrimas cessaram, e ela conseguiu, por fim, proferir algumas palavras:

-Harry… Obrigada por estares aqui. Por estares aqui sempre que eu preciso. Desculpa a minha fraqueza, não queria que me visses assim, mas eu não consegui aguentar…

-Gin, meu amor, ainda bem que eu te vi assim, porque eu quero ajudar-te, não sei bem como, mas eu só sei que te quero apoiar e estar ao teu lado sempre. E não te atrevas a voltar a pedir desculpa pela tua "fraqueza" por se há coisa que tu não és, é fraca.

-Amo-te tanto, tanto! – disse Ginny, olhando-o nos olhos.

-Eu também te amo muito! – disse Harry, olhando-a nos olhos.

Dito isto, envolveu-a num abraço apertado, cheio de amor e ternura.

Quando se largaram, ele perguntou, num murmúrio: -Estás bem?

-Bem melhor agora, depois deste abraço!

Arthur falava trivialidades com Hermione, ao que ela acenava afirmativamente e ia dizendo "Sim", "Claro", "Certo", "Hum" e coisas do género sem, na verdade, ouvir uma única palavra.

-Hermione?

-ÃH? – disse, sobressaltando-se.

-Calma, Hermione. Não estavas a ouvir-me, pois não? – perguntou Mr Weasley.

-Hum… Na verdade, não. Desculpe. – confessou ela, fitando o chão, ruborizando fracamente.

-Não faz mal. Estás preocupada com o Ron, não é?

-Nota-se assim tanto…?

-Sim. Vai lá falar com ele. Eu sei que já subiste, mas a conversa, se alguma houve, não correu muito bem, não é?

-Ela não correu mal, porque não chegou a haver nenhuma. Ele estava no banho e… - mas ao notar o olhar um tanto apavorado de Mr Weasley, corou violentamente e apressou-se a continuar: - E, como é óbvio, eu não entrei.

Ao reparar na atrapalhação da menina, Arthur sorriu fracamente e concluiu: - Então, está mesmo na hora de uma boa conversa. Vá, vai lá!

Hermione sorriu sinceramente e levantou-se num ápice do sofá e saiu disparada para as escadas.

Quando, finalmente, alcançou a porta do quarto do Ron, inspirou bem fundo e abriu a porta.

_Ele ainda não acabou o banho? Será que lhe aconteceu alguma coisa? Ai ai, onde está o MEU Ron? Tenho de ir ver!_

Quando se ia a levantar e a virar-se para a porta, deparou-se com um Ron ainda com os cabelos vermelhos molhados e de toalha enrolada na cintura. Automaticamente, o seu coração falhou uma batida e, de seguida, começou a disparar, as pernas fraquejaram e ela caiu em cima da cama de Ron.

_Que… corpo! Ai, Hermione, não penses nisso, ele está triste! Sim, mas… Ele está lindo. Ai, aquele cabelo rebelde todo molhado, caindo algumas mechas para cima dos olhos dele. Lindo! _

-Mi? O… O que estás aqui a fazer? – as orelhas de Ron misturaram-se com o cabelo, tal a intensidade com que elas se avermelharam.

-Hã… Eu queria ver-te. Quer dizer, queria ver como tu estavas. Já estava de saída, mas… Desculpa. – pediu ela, olhando o chão, numa tentativa de esconder a vermelhidão do seu rosto.

Ele aproximou dela, e sentou-se ao seu lado na sua própria cama, pegando-lhe a cara com ambas as mãos, forçando-a a olhar para ele.

Ela percorreu todo o corpo do namorado com os olhos, suspirando e estremecendo.

-Não precisas de pedir desculpa. Aliás, eu é que preciso de o fazer. Por tudo. Por ter sido um fraco, um mimado, um infantil e, acima de tudo, de não ter tido coragem de te proteger.

-Ron… Eu li a tua carta ao Gui. – os olhos dela ansiavam pelo seu perdão.

Ron, ao invés, largou o rosto dela e levantou-se.

-Não tinhas o direito. Não devias ter lido aquela carta.

-Eu sei, eu sei disso perfeitamente. Mas tu nunca escreves cartas e eu vi aquela com a tua letra e endereçada ao teu irmão e não consegui evitar. Desculpa-me, por favor Ron.

-Não devias ter lido isso, Hermione.

Hermione estremeceu quando o ouviu dizer o seu nome inteiro e, pelo tom de voz, percebeu que ele estava furioso.

-Ronald, eu sei disso. – disse ela pausadamente.

Todo o corpo dele tremeu quando ela disse o seu nome completo, algo que ela fazia quando estava irritada com ele. Inspirou fundo e voltou-se para Hermione.

-Leste a carta toda?

-Sim, li. – confessou ela, encarando-o nos olhos, para que ele visse a sinceridade nos olhos dela quando continuou: - Eu só estava profundamente preocupada contigo. Desapareceste assim, não querias ver nem falar com ninguém. Estás… chateado comigo? – ao dizer as últimas palavras ela cerrou fortemente os olhos, receando imensamente a resposta do ruivo.

-Sabes, Mione – ela suspirou ao ouvir a abreviatura – não devias mesmo ter lido aquela carta. Eu devia estar mesmo chateado contigo. – ela levantou-se.

-Mas… Ron, por favor. Eu não consigo estar longe do teu olhar, do teu sorriso, do teu abraço, dos teus beijos, enfim, longe de ti.

-Mas – continuou ele – eu não consigo. Eu sei que devo ter-te preocupado imensamente, mas eu precisava mesmo de estar sozinha e escrever para o Gui.

-Porque não falaste comigo? Eu quero sentir que tu confias em mim.

-Tu leste a carta, sabes porque não falei contigo. Eu não aguento ver o sofrimento no teu olhar. E eu sei que, se eu estiver triste, tu também irás estar. Mione, se calhar é melhor afastares-te de mim por uns tempos enquanto eu ando triste.

-O… O QUÊ? – Hermione estava à beira das lágrimas – TU QUERES ACABAR COMIGO?

-Não, Mione, eu não QUERO. Mas eu estou triste, e não suporto ver a tristeza no teu olhar também. – o seu tom de voz também começava a aumentar.

-Ah, e é assim que tu resolves os teus problemas, Ronald Weasley? Virando-lhes as costas? E, além disso, o que é que achas que vais ver nos meus olhos se eu estiver longe de ti?

Ron cerrou os olhos, para impedir que as lágrimas que se juntaram no canto dos seus olhos não caíssem. Ele não ia chorar à frente de Hermione outra vez.

-Hermione. Não percebes? Eu amo-te. Nunca duvides dos meus sentimentos por ti. E é mesmo por te amar loucamente que não quero que tu sofras. Porque eu, neste momento, não te consigo fazer feliz.

-Consegues Ron. E sabes porquê? Porque eu me sinto segura e feliz só por estar ao teu lado. Só por ver os teus olhos azuis e sonhar que posso mergulhar neles. Se eu aceitasse de bom grado afastar-me de ti, assim que alguma coisa corre mal e um de nós está triste, achas que era amor? Achas mesmo? Amor é apoiarmo-nos mútua e incondicionalmente.

-Mione… Eu não duvido do teu amor por mim! Não é nada disso. – ele sentou-se novamente na cama, e ela imitou-o.

-Eu sei, Ron. Mas olha, e se fosse ao contrário? Se fosse eu que estivesse triste e te pedisse para te afastares de mim. Tu fazias isso?

-Claro que não. Nunca. – concordou ele, baixando o olhar.

-Então não voltes a pedir-me para me afastar de ti. Porque eu não o vou fazer. Nunca. – olhou-o nos olhos, decidida.

Ele sorriu fracamente e envolveu a namorada num abraço bem apertado.

-Obrigada Mione, por existires, por fazeres parte do meu mundo, da minha vida. E obrigada por me chamares à razão. O que era de mim sem ti ao meu lado?

Hermione desfez lentamente o abraço e fingiu pensar, ao que ele lhe reagiu, fazendo-lhe cócegas.

-RON! Pára! PÁRA! Eu… Ron… Pára! – retorquiu ela, entre risadas.

Quando ele, finalmente, parou, olhou para a namorada e sorriu.

-Ronald. Weasley. O. Que. Foi. Isto? Eu. Não. Gostei – afirmou ela apontando-lhe o indicador contra o peito, ofegante.

Mas, ao sentir o toque, Ron estremeceu violentamente e Hermione recaiu o seu olhar novamente no corpo do namorado, deixando cair o queixo. Ron começou a ficar ligeiramente embaraçado e corou.

-Hein… Mione… - mas ela nem o ouvia – HEY! MIONE! – gritou ele, enquanto estalava os dedos à frente dos olhos dela, tirando-a, assim, do transe em que se encontrava.

-Hein? O… O que… foi? – ofegou ela.

-Nada… Deixas-me vestir, para descermos?

Ela só então reparou que tinha as duas mãos no peito do namorado. Retirou-as rapidamente e fez menções de se levantar.

-Não esperas por mim, Mi? – perguntou ele, na sua imitação mais perfeita de um cordeirinho abandonado.

-O QUÊ? Esperar… por ti? – engoliu sonoramente em seco – AQUI?

-Sim, eu não demoro nada! – disse ele, virando-se de costas para ela, escondendo o sorriso traquinas que se formava na sua boca.

Ela virou-se de costas para ele, muito vermelha, enquanto o ouvia remexer nas gavetas.

-Pronto, Mi, já estou! Vamos descer?

Hermione olhou lentamente para ele.

_Está lindo. Está tão… tão… Ron!_

Ela sorriu e acenou afirmativamente.

Assim, ele deu-lhe a mão e seguiram, juntos e de mãos dadas, até à cozinha, onde já estavam todos.

Ginny recostando cabeça no ombro de Harry, que brincava com uma das madeixas do cabelo da namorada. Arthur e Molly estavam cada um de um lado de George, que adquiria uma expressão vazia, compenetrado no copo pousado à sua frente, claramente perdido nos seus pensamentos.

Quando eles chegaram, Ginny suspirou alto e disse: -Finalmente! Estávamos à vossa espera para começar a jantar.

-Hum, desculpem, estivemos a resolver umas coisas. – explicou Ron.

-E já está tudo bem? – questionou Molly.

-Sim, já está tudo bem. – respondeu Ron, olhando para Hermione e presenteando-a com um sorriso enternecedor.

_Ainda bem que eu a tenho ao meu lado. Já me sinto melhor e tudo! Realmente, sou a pessoa com mais sorte no mundo inteiro!_

O silêncio ao jantar tornava-se cada vez mais intenso e o ambiente estava de cortar à faca.

Hermione olhou à sua volta e pensou, desesperada, num tema de conversa.

-Ah, é verdade! Nem imaginam do que me lembrei agora! – falou Hermione, tirando todos de seus pensamentos.

-Do quê, Mione? – perguntou Ginny, sempre curiosa.

-Quando eu e o Ron fomos a Veneza, bem, nós comprámos umas coisinhas para vocês… Não é muito, mas nós comprámos com muito carinho! E ainda não tivemos oportunidade de vos mostrar!

-Ah, tens razão, Mi! E nem vos mostrámos as fotografias brilhantes que tirámos! – ajudou Ron, reparando na tentativa que a namorada fazia de quebrar o silêncio.

-Oh, mas não precisavam de se preocupar, meus filhos! – falou Molly, num tom arrastado.

-E é claro que todos nós vamos querer ver isso, certo, meninos? – perguntou Arthur.

Harry e Ginny acenaram imediatamente com a cabeça. George apenas olhou para o irmão e para Hermione, sorriu cansado e disse: -Sim, pode ser.

Quando acabaram de jantar, foram todos para a sala, sentaram-se confortavelmente nos sofás enquanto Hermione ia buscar os presentes e a máquina fotográfica que Ron se tinha lembrado de levar.

Hermione agarrou um dos presentes do monte e disse: Ginny!

-Oh, que bom! Vamos lá ver o que é!

Ginny abriu o pacote apressadamente.

-Um colar! É lindo! Obrigada, meus lindos! – ela sorriu, mostrando o seu colar em forma de estrela a todos.

Ron tirou outro embrulho e falou: Mr Weasley!

Arthur abriu o seu presente e reparou que era algo que ele gostava de coleccionar, saca-rolhas. Este era com uma bonita paisagem de um dos canais de Veneza.

-Oh, é muito bonito! Obrigado Ron, por te lembrares de como gosto de coleccionar estes artigos Muggles!

-Bem, pai, na verdade, foi a Hermione que viu e me disse que era perfeito para ti!

Arthur olhou enternecido para a futura Weasley da família e sorriu-lhe carinhosamente.

-Muito obrigado, Hermione!

-Oh, de nada Mr Weasley! Foi um prazer!

Dito isto, retirou mais um embrulho do monte e disse: - Mrs Weasley!

Molly abriu o seu presente com um claro entusiasmo e deu um gritinho ao ver de que se tratava de uma bonita camisola, com a palavra Veneza estampada.

-É mesmo muito bonita! Quem é que escolheu? – perguntou Molly, dirigindo o seu olhar para Hermione.

-Na verdade, foi o Ron. Ele viu-a e achou que a Mrs Weasley ia adorar. Pelos vistos, acertou!

-Acertou mesmo! Obrigada, meu filho!

Ron sorriu para a mãe e tirou mais um presente do pequeno monte e disse: -Harry!

Harry abriu, cheio de expectativas, o seu embrulho e sorriu ao ver uma pequena e bonita vassoura esculpida a vidro.

-Adorei! É fantástica!

-Não tínhamos a certeza se ias gostar, mas como lembrou imediatamente ao Ron Quidditch, decidimos trazer. – falou Hermione, entusiasmada, enquanto tirava o último embrulho e dizendo: George!

Ele levantou a cabeça lentamente e esticou os braços para receber o presente das mãos de Hermione.

-Obrigado! É realmente muito bonita! – agradeceu George ao ver que tinha acabado de receber uma camisola preta com a palavra _Veneza_ escrita, muito parecida com a de Mrs Weasley, apesar da dela ser mais decotada e em tons de rosa.

-Bem, esperamos que tenham gostado! – falou Hermione, encarando todos a admirar os seus presentes. Virou o seu olhar para Ron e viu-o deliciado a olhar o irmão a admirar a camisola, com um pequeno sorriso nascendo-lhe dos lábios, o que fez Ron sorrir também.

-Bem, e as fotografias, podem mostrar-nos ou… são demasiado _íntimas_? – perguntou Ginny, rindo.

Desta vez, todos riram com vontade, com excepção de Ron e Hermione que coraram violentamente e de George, que apenas esboçou um sorriso.

-Bom… Claro que podem ver! Que ideia essa, maninha! – Ron lançou-lhe um olhar mortífero.

Hermione fez um feitiço com a varinha de Ginny que estava pousada em cima da mesa da sala, fazendo as imagens da máquina fotográfica passarem para a parede, de modo a aumentar o seu tamanho, para que todos pudessem ver.

Uma foto deles os dois sorrindo, abraçados, seguiu-se a uma de Ron fazendo pose e sorrindo para a objectiva. Ainda viram uma de Hermione sorrindo discretamente para a máquina. Outra deles os dois, olhando um para o outro e sorrindo. E várias de paisagens que Hermione tinha tirado.

E, assim, Ron suspirou, mais aliviado por ver a sua família sorrir.

_Obrigado, Hermione._

**Espero que tenham gostado! Deixem reviews, sim? É fácil, grátis e deixam-me muito feliz!**

**Obrigada por seguirem a fic! Beijinhos!**


	12. Que desilusão

**Olá! Espero que gostem deste capítulo! Obrigada pelas reviews e por todo o apoio!**

Capítulo Décimo Segundo – **Que desilusão…**

Nessa noite, os garotos tinham decidido dormir cada um nos respectivos quartos, para evitar mais confusões durante a noite.

Mas, enquanto Ginny e Hermione conversavam e se arranjavam para dormir, bateram à porta.

-Entre! – exclamaram as duas em uníssono.

Ron surgiu com um sorriso no rosto.

-Desculpem-me, minhas senhoras, mas este tolo príncipe não aguentou sem vir dar um beijo de boas noites à sua linda princesa! – declarou Ron, fazendo uma vénia à frente de Hermione.

Esta riu às gargalhadas, enquanto puxava o namorado para um longo e apaixonado beijo.

-ARGH! Eu não vou ficar a ver isto, eu já volto! – dito isto, Ginny saiu do quarto.

Sem se desfazer do beijo, Ron apenas fez um sinal com a mão para Ginny desaparecer dali.

Quando precisaram de ar para respirar, Hermione perguntou, divertida:

-Então, o meu honrado príncipe já está satisfeito? Não quer regressar aos seus aposentos?

-Não, nem um pouco! Se não fosse tão inapropriado este príncipe preferia repousar nos aposentos da sua princesa!

Os dois riram, cúmplices.

Ron assustou-se, quando Hermione cessou o riso de repente.

-O que foi, Mi? Disse ou fiz alguma coisa de errado? – preocupou-se o ruivo.

-Porque achas que és sempre tu a fazer algo errado? Não aconteceu nada, nem muito menos TU fizeste algo errado. Eu só me lembrei de uma coisa.

Ron suspirou, aliviado: -Mas então, do que te lembraste assim de repente?

-Vais enviar aquela carta ao Gui?

-Hum, sim, vou, Mione. Sabes, tenho saudades do meu irmão e queria que ele soubesse tudo o que se está a passar na minha vida. Que a guerra acabou e um novo amanhecer chegou, ele já sabe. Mas que eu agora te tenho ao meu lado. E que o George não está nada bem. Enfim, quero que ele, mesmo longe, saiba o que se passa com a família dele, entendes?

-Sim, claro que sim! E tens todo o meu apoio! – disse Hermione, repousando a sua cabeça no ombro forte do namorado e estremecendo com o contacto.

-Ah, mas é claro que vou acrescentar que tu leste a carta e me deste na cabeça por ter escrito algumas daquelas coisas! – continuou ele, massajando os cabelos de Hermione.

-Ah, isso Ronald Weasley! Queres que o teu irmão fique com a ideia de que tem a cunhada mais coscuvilheira do planeta? É isso?

Ron deixou cair o queixo e manteve-se imóvel por momentos. Hermione estranhou e perguntou: -Disse alguma coisa que não devia? Eu estava a brincar, Ron!

-C… Cunhada…? – ele sorriu abertamente.

-Hum… O que disseste? – perguntou ela, corando.

-Tu disseste cunhada! CUNHADA!

-Bem, devo ter referido isso, sim. Mas, qual é o problema? Não pensas livrar-te de mim tão depressa, pois não?

-Errado, Hermione.

-O QUÊ? O QUE DISSESTE? – perguntou ela, exaltada, retirando a cabeça do seu ombro.

-Eu não penso livrar-me de ti NUNCA!

Ela corou, mas suspirou e sorriu.

Puxou-o novamente e ambos beijaram-se com tal intensidade que os cabelos da nuca de Ron eriçaram-se e as pernas de Hermione ficaram bambas.

Ginny pôs a cabeça dentro do quarto e fez uma expressão enojada ao ver a amiga e o irmão a beijarem-se: - Não me digam que ainda é o mesmo desde que saí! Ensinem-me! Como aguentam tanto tempo? – indagou Ginny, fazendo uma expressão horrorizada.

Hermione riu, e Ron corou, mas respondeu:

-Gin, desaparece. Não vês que estamos ocupados? Ainda aguentávamos muito mais tempo se não tivesses interrompido!

-O q… quê…? Mas era realmente o… mesmo? – questionou a ruiva, incrédula.

-Claro que sim! – respondeu Ron, explodindo em gargalhadas. Hermione acompanhava-o.

Ao ver a expressão de terror na cara da amiga, Hermione tentou dizer:

-Cal…ma… Gin! O… Ron… esta…va a brin…car contigo!

Os dois explodiram mais uma vez em risadas, fazendo Ginny corar com força ao perceber que tinha sido enganada.

-Bem… amor – disse Ron, por fim – se calhar é melhor eu ir deitar-me. Deves estar cansada, não é princesa?

-Sim, um pouco. E tu também estás, que eu conheço-te. Dorme bem, meu príncipe. Bons sonhos!

Ron beijou-a mais uma vez e disse:

-Claro que vão ser bons, aliás, vão ser óptimos, porque vou sonhar contigo!

-Como é que podes ter tanta certeza?

-Bem, se não sonhar, hoje é a excepção à regra!

E, piscando-lhe o olho, saiu do quarto, deixando Hermione completamente nas nuvens.

Cantarolando baixinho, meteu-se na cama. Desejou boa noite a Ginny, que riu com a cara dela. E ficou a lembrar-se dos bons momentos que já tinha passado desde que recebera aquela carta amarelada aos onze anos de idade. Conhecera os melhores amigos que alguém pode desejar ter. Conhecera o rapaz mais maravilhoso do mundo. Tem amigos, um namorado perfeito, uns _sogros_ ideais, uns pais que a adoram e, acima de tudo, é feliz. Apesar de toda a tristeza que ainda paira naquela casa, ela é feliz, só por ter o que tem.

E, com um sorriso nos lábios, adormeceu.

De manhã, os primeiros raios de sol despertaram Hermione. Lentamente, levantou-se e foi tomar um banho. Quando acabou, desceu para tomar o pequeno-almoço.

-Bom dia, Mrs Weasley! – saudou-a Hermione.

-Bom dia, Hermione! Já acordada, tão cedo?

-É, não tinha sono. Decidi aproveitar o sol lindo que brilha lá fora. Ia dar um passeio pelo jardim, não me quer acompanhar?

-Oh, eu adoraria, mas tenho de preparar o pequeno-almoço e o almoço.

-Oh, eu ajudo-a e acabamos mais depressa, o que acha?

-Não, vai lá dar o teu passeio. Ah, Hermione, chegou outra carta para ti. E veio com a mesma coruja do outro dia. Está na sala.

-Oh não… - suspirou Hermione, mais alto do que desejara.

-Desculpa?

-Ah, não é nada. Vou lê-la, então.

Deslizando lentamente até à sala, agarrou na carta e começou a lê-la.

_Cara Hermione,_

_Olá Mione, como estás? Não respondeste à outra carta, pensei que talvez tivesse acontecido alguma coisa. Está tudo bem contigo? E com o Weasley? Gostava mesmo que me dissesses se namoras com ele ou não. Sabes, eu não consigo parar de pensar em ti nem por um segundo. E não sei o que faça se vocês estiverem juntos._

_Eu amo-te, Hermione._

_Pronto, já disse. E é verdade. Eu gosto mesmo muito de ti. E não creio que esse Weasley te possa fazer tão feliz quanto eu. Eu tenho dinheiro, Hermione. E ele, o que tem Roupas em segunda mão? Uma casa minúscula? Eu posso comprar uma casa enorme só para nós, posso comprar-te jóias caras, enfim, posso fazer-te feliz. Porque eu tenho algo que ele não tem, nem nunca há-de ter. Dinheiro, poder._

_Pensa bem no que te disse. Pensa mesmo bem. Se me quiseres voltar a ver, escreve-me de volta. Se não quiseres, escreve também. Se não te puder ter ao meu lado e tocar-te, beijar-te, acariciar-te, ao menos que possa ter o prazer de voltar a ver a tua letra perfeita._

_Porque tu és perfeita. Só precisas de alguém que te dê o que tu precisas._

_Com muito amor, _

_Vicktor Krum._

Hermione releu a carta e o desprezo e nojo por aquele búlgaro só aumentou ainda mais.

_Eu considerava-o simpático, atraente, cavalheiro. Sim, é verdade. Mas, depois de ler esta carta… Como pode ele sequer pensar que eu vou deixar o Ron pelo dinheiro dele? COMO? Quem ele julga que eu sou? Mais uma das conquistas dele? Não, ele tinha, definitivamente, de perceber quem era, realmente, Hermione Granger._

Ela subiu as escadas, furiosa, e pousou a carta sobre a secretária ao lado da sua cama. Pegou num bloco de notas e numa pena e desceu para o jardim. Acomodando-se debaixo de uma árvore, começou a escrever:

_Olá Vicktor,_

_Recebi ambas as tuas cartas. Li o que tinhas a dizer. Tentei perceber o que pensas de mim e não sei. Até hoje pensei que sentias respeito, talvez até uma atracção, admito. Mas, a partir de hoje, eu não quero mais ouvir falar de ti. Se precisas tanto de ouvir de mim o que tanto temes ouvir, pois que assim seja. Sim, eu beijei o Ronald Weasley no meio de uma batalha. E sabes porquê? Porque nunca tive tanto medo na vida. Medo de nunca mais o voltar a ver. Naquele momento, com todas as vidas em risco, eu só conseguia imaginar o quanto a minha vida seria intolerável se ele não estivesse lá. Sim, eu namoro com o Ron. Sim, eu AMO o Ron. Amo-o mais do que tudo. Mais do que a minha própria vida, até. Faço qualquer coisa por ele, entendes? E tu estás errado. Porque tu podes ter muito dinheiro, o dinheiro todo do mundo, mas o Ron tem uma coisa que é só dele e tu, mesmo que tentes, nunca irás ter, porque o dinheiro não a compra. O Ron tem o meu coração._

_Por isso, desiste. Desiste de mim. Eu gosto de ti, ou pelo menos gostava de ti até ao dia de hoje. Eras um bom amigo, um bom ouvinte e um bom conselheiro. Pensava que tinha em ti um amigo fiel, talvez para toda a vida quem sabe? Alguém a quem contar os meus medos, as minhas incertezas. Enfim, alguém sincero e honesto. Mas depois de perceber que tu ainda pensas que eu sou uma qualquer e que me podes comprar com o teu dinheiro, tenho muita pena, mas acabou. Acabou o que nunca existiu. _

_Espero ter sido muito clara. E não quero que voltes com nenhuma carta._

_Adeus, _

_Hermione Granger._

Suspirou longamente e levantou-se lentamente, dirigindo-se à cozinha, onde uma Molly apressada punha mais torradas na torradeira.

-Hum… Mrs Weasley? Onde está a coruja que trouxe a carta esta manhã? – perguntou Hermione.

-Hein? Ah, está na janela da sala, a comer umas guloseimas.

-Obrigada.

Hermione foi até à sala, colocou a carta no bico da coruja e mandou-a partir. E desejou que nunca mais voltasse.

Enquanto isso, Ron acordava muito bem-disposto, pois seus sonhos não tinham fugido à regra e tinham sido óptimos.

Levantou-se e caminhou até ao quarto da irmã. Bateu à porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Decidiu entrar, devagarinho, para não as acordar. Mas espantou-se por ver o quarto vazio. A cama de Hermione perfeitamente feita e a de Ginny uma confusão, como sempre. Ouviu a água a correr na casa de banho e percebeu que uma delas estava no duche matinal.

Caminhou até à cama de Hermione, somente para lhe sentir o aroma perfumado que emanava dela. Mas então, reparou numa carta, que dizia "Para a Hermione".

_Eu não devia ler. Definitivamente não devia.  
Mas ela também já leu uma carta minha.  
É diferente, dessa vez fui eu quem escreveu, desta vez alguém lhe escreveu.  
Alguém lhe escreveu e eu tenho de saber quem foi!_

Assim, sentou-se na cama de Hermione com a carta na mão. Respirou fundo e começou a ler. Os olhos arregalavam-se a cada palavra. A mão que não segurava a carta apertava-se com mais força. Uma raiva, de tal intensidade como ele nunca tinha sentido antes, começava a despertar.

Chegou às últimas palavras. _Vicktor Krum. Vou matar esse desgraçado!_

Pousou a carta novamente onde estava, saiu do quarto, entrou no seu, vestiu-se e, a correr, desceu as escadas.

-Bom dia, meu filho! Tanta pressa! – cumprimentou-o Molly, mas estranhou a expressão zangada do filho – Ron…?

Hermione virou-se ao ouvir o nome do namorado, um sorriso de orelha a orelha formou-se no seu rosto e saudou-o: - Bom dia, meu am…

-Hermione, vamos até lá fora. Agora.

Hermione arregalou os olhos, estremeceu ao ouvir o seu nome completo. Tremeu ao ouvir o tom decidido, frio e… aquilo era mesmo raiva?

Quando chegaram até à árvore onde Hermione escrevera a carta a Vicktor, Ron disse:

-Tens alguma coisa para me contar, Hermione? – os olhos dele diziam-lhe que queria a verdade e nada mais do que isso. – Não me mintas, a sério. Vá, podes dizer, eu aguento. Podes até pensar que não, que vou começar a chorar feito bebé mas desta vez não vais ver uma lágrima minha. Vá, diz-me. Diz que andas a gozar com a minha cara desde o início, força!

Ela engoliu em seco, a sua garganta a ficar subitamente seca.

-O que é que tu estás para aí a dizer? Eu? A gozar contigo? – ao ver a cara impassível dele, exaltou-se – Importas-te de me explicar o que vem a ser isto?

-Não te faças de desentendida, Hermione. Isso não te fica nada bem. Eu estou a falar do Viktor. – cuspiu ele, com todo o desdém e desprezo que conseguiu.

-Eu não acredito, Ronald. ENTÃO É ISSO?

-Eu é que não acredito, Hermione. Beijas-me no meio de uma guerra, onde, só por acaso, o meu irmão estava a morrer. Dás-me esperanças. Começas a namorar comigo. E… - ele cerrou os olhos com a cara vermelha de raiva – E ANDAVAS A TRAIR-ME O TEMPO TODO? Logo tu, Hermione, que, antes de mais nada, eu pensava que eras a minha melhor amiga.

-Desculpa? DESCULPA? Como te atreves a dizer uma coisas dessas, Ronald Weasley? Eu SOU tua amiga e, depois destes sete anos de amizade, eu esperava que fosses a última pessoa a dizer o que acabaste de me dizer. – os olhos dela inundaram-se – Que desilusão.

Ele sentiu um aperto bem forte no coração quando viu os longos fios de lágrimas invadirem o rosto dela, mas o orgulho ferido falou mais alto: -Não, Hermione. Tu é que foste uma desilusão. A minha maior desilusão. Eu entregava-te a minha vida, se fosse preciso. Dava-te o céu e a terra, se mos pedisses. Eu fazia tudo só para te ver sorrir. Burro! Estúpido! Idiota! Claro que o meu amor nunca vai conseguir competir com o dinheiro todo daquele búlgaro, não é?

Hermione, simplesmente, não conseguia acreditar no que estava a ouvir: -Sim, tens razão numa coisa, realmente o dinheiro dele nunca vai competir com o teu amor.

Ele cortou-a: - Ainda tens a lata de admitires? Mas, é claro. É óbvio! Tu adoraste a ideia, não foi Hermione? Adoraste a ideia de teres a tua casa, enorme, com jardim, piscina e sabe-se lá mais o quê! Adoraste a ideia de ele te dar o que eu nunca te poderei dar, não é? – questionava Ron, com os olhos brilhantes de raiva.

-COMO OUSAS DIZER ISSO, RONALD WEASLEY? É MESMO ISSO QUE PENSAS DE MIM? É? – os olhos dela já estavam inchados.

Aquela visão estava a matar Ron. Ele não ia aguentar mais.

-Esquece tudo, ok? Esquece o beijo. Esquece os beijos. Esquece a viagem a Veneza. Esquece os abraços. Os olhares e os sorrisos. Esquece. – disse ele, fitando demoradamente o chão.

-O que é que queres dizer com isso? – ela perguntou, aflita.

-Esquece-me, Hermione. Eu sei que não vai ser nada difícil, não é verdade? Eu vou tentar fazer o mesmo.

Dito isto, começou a caminhar lentamente para a Toca.

Hermione estava sem reacção. _O quê? Ele simplesmente não podia ter dito aquilo, não é? Quer dizer… Não podia ser. Ele leu a carta, isso é demasiado óbvio, e percebeu tudo mal. Tudo. E agora tinha acabado tudo com ela. Como é que ele se atrevia a pedir-lhe para ela o esquecer? Era como pedir-lhe para se esquecer de respirar_. Mas ela não conseguia ir atrás dele. Não, desta vez não era ela quem tinha de se desculpar. Ela não fez nada de mal. Vai_-me custar imenso, mas vai ter de ser ele a perceber que foi injusto. Disse-me coisas que eu não merecia ouvir, definitivamente_. Deixou-se ficar sentada na relva, com a cara escondida entre os joelhos, a chorar. Até que, depois do que lhe pareceram dias a fio, ouviu Ginny chamá-la para almoçar. Limpou furiosamente as lágrimas e gritou que já ia.

Caminhou lentamente até casa. Entrou e dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Ron estava sentado de costas para a porta. Sentiu o seu coração gritar em desespero. Sentou-se no outro lado da mesa. Sentia o olhar de Ron pousado nela e não resistiu olhar de volta. O que viu no olhar dele, deixou-a ainda mais angustiada. Ela viu tristeza, raiva e, acima de tudo, desilusão pura. Desviou o olhar e fixou-o no prato intacto à sua frente. As conversas à mesa eram banais, e ela sentia o olhar curioso de Molly preso em si. Tentou um relance rápido a Ron. Viu-o a brincar com a comida e sentiu as lágrimas quentes nos seus olhos. Fechou-os para as impedir de sair.

-Não comes nada, meu filho? – a voz de Molly fez Hermione dar um pulo. Ron apenas acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

-Não me estou a sentir nada bem, vou para o meu quarto. – ele falou, evitando olhar para os presentes.

-Não queres companhia? – perguntou-lhe Harry.

Ron olhou na direcção de Hermione e respondeu: - Às vezes mais vale sozinho do que mal acompanhado.

Saiu, sem esperar qualquer resposta.

-Ele realmente tem-me em muito boa conta! – indignou-se Harry – Eu estava só preocupado, ele – mas foi interrompido por um soluço.

-Era uma indirecta para mim, Harry. – Hermione não conseguia controlar os soluços – Desculpem.

Saiu disparada para o seu quarto. Fechou a porta e deitou-se em cima da cama, chorando compulsivamente.

Ron tentava controlar-se. Ele sabia que não devia ter dito aquilo, ela provavelmente estava a sentir-se pessimamente. _Como sou burro e insensível!_

Enquanto se debatia com os seus pensamentos e remorsos, ouviu baterem à porta.

_Oh não!_ – pensou ele. – Deixem-me em paz, não quero falar com ninguém!

-Vais ouvir-me quer queiras quer não! – Ginny entrou e sentou-se ao lado de Ron.

Este bufou.

-O que é que a Mione te fez para te deixar assim? – o tom dela não era acusador.

-Nada, não é da tua conta.

-Tu estás desolado, logo, desculpa, mas sim, é da minha conta. Confia em mim.

-Foi tudo uma mentira. TUDO, GINNY! Ela mente-me desde o inicio.

-O quê? – Ginny estava estupefacta.

-Ela anda a trair-me com o Krum por causa do dinheiro que ele tem e que eu não tenho. – os olhos dele começavam a picar.

-Isso é impossível, mano. A Mi ama-te. Desde sempre. – Ginny estava a começar a ficar preocupada com irmão, ele parecia tão ferido.

-Eu também pensava que sim. Mas não. Fiz figura de idiota, aliás, como sempre. Odeio-o a ele, mas ainda me odeio mais a mim. Porque não nasci rico? PORQUÊ?

-Vai falar com a Hermione, Ronald. – o tom dela não deixava margem para discussão.

Ele bufou e virou-lhe a cara, quando uma lágrima rolou.

-Agora. Eu não suporto ver-te assim. E eu também vi como a Mione ficou depois daquilo que lhe disseste ao almoço.

-Como é que ela ficou? – os olhos dele não mentiam, ele estava preocupado.

-Vai lá e pergunta-lhe.

-GINEVRA! Conta-me! Sou teu irmão! – ele exigiu.

Ginny soltou uma pequena risada e saiu do quarto.

Ron não conseguia deixar de pensar em como Hermione estaria. Não conseguia ficar mais tempo remoendo naquilo, tinha mesmo de lá ir, a preocupação estava a matá-lo por dentro.

Bateu à porta do quarto de Ginny. Como não ouviu resposta, decidiu entrar de qualquer maneira. Quando a viu, teve uma vontade enorme de dar meia volta e sair dali. Ele não aguentava vê-la chorar. E pior, por causa dele. Sentiu-se um verme, um monstro. Teve nojo de si mesmo. Quando se ia a voltar, a voz dela fê-lo estremecer.

-O que é que tu queres?

-De…Desculpa, fiquei preocupado. – ele fechou a porta para evitar mais tentações de fugir dali.

-DESCULPA? Estás a gozar comigo, é? Já não basta dizeres-me aquelas coisas todas, não basta despedaçares-me o coração em pedaços tão pequenos que não os consigo encontrar a todos, não basta chamares-me desilusão e má companhia e ainda tens o descaramento de vir pedir desculpas?

-Não é nada disso. Eu… Olha, eu vim aqui para falar contigo, mas se não quiseres…

-Não quero. – ela cortou-o. Ele odiava quando ela fazia aquilo.

Não sabia o que estava a fazer, nem muito menos porque é que estava a fazer aquilo. As pernas não respondiam às suas ordens e ele viu-se caminhando para ela, sentar-se ao pé dela na cama e beijá-la. Sentiu Hermione enrijecer e tentar livrar-se dele. Ele agarrou-a forte pela cintura e não a deixava mover-se. Ela acabou por se render e puxou-o forte contra ela. Ele terminou o beijo bruscamente e ofegou:

-Então? Vais dizer-me que ele te faz sentir todas estas coisas?

Ela deu-lhe uma estalada.

-Au, mas o qu…

-CALA-TE RONALD WEASLEY! CALA-TE! – ela gritava. -Não me interessa o dinheiro, entendes? Não me interessa a casa. Não me interessa a piscina. Não me interessa o Krum. De que me serve o dinheiro se não tenho amor verdadeiro? De que serve a casa quando não tenho alguém em quem confie? De que me serve a piscina se eu sei que ele nunca me faria sorrir como tu fazes? E de que me serve ter o Krum se… SE NÃO TE TINHA A TI, PORRA!

Ele ficou estático, com a mão na face em que ela lhe havia batido e só pensava _Ela disse mesmo um palavrão? A Hermione disse um… palavrão?_

-Diz qualquer coisa, já disseste tanto, porque não falar agora? FALA! – ela pedia, desesperada.

-Amo-te. – as palavras saíram da sua boca sem que ele as conseguisse controlar.

-O quê? – ela parou de chorar.

-Amo-te. – ele repetiu – Desculpa. – ele suplicou – Tive ciúmes. – ele admitiu.

-Eu era incapaz de fazer aquilo de que tu me acusaste.

-Eu sei disso. Desculpa-me, Mione.

-Tu fizeste-me sofrer horrores. Disseste que eu era uma desilusão. E parecias sincero… - ela baixou o olhar.

-Estava de cabeça quente, agi sem parar para pensar, falei e ofendi-te sem calcular o estrago das minhas palavras. Agora sei que foi imenso.

-Foi mesmo, Ron. Senti-me miserável. E tu pediste-me para te esquecer. – ela soluçou.

Ele não sabia o que fazer, vê-la assim deixava-o sem reacção.

-Querias mesmo pedir-me aquilo?

-Não. Eu não quero que ti esqueças nada. Nunca. – ele admitiu, sentindo que ia sucumbir ao choro.

-Como é que eu sei que não me vais voltar a fazer sentir horrível?

-Não sabes. Hermione, tu conheces-me. Sabes como eu sou. Sabes das minhas qualidades e dos meus inúmeros defeitos. E mesmo assim ainda me amas. Eu só te peço que, por favor, me dês uma oportunidade. Tu és tudo na minha vida.

-Mais uma, Ron? Quantas oportunidades já não te dei? Quantas?

-Eu sei… Perdoa-me por tudo. Eu sei que não te mereço. Nem tão pouco tenho perdão. Se eu estivesse no teu lugar, talvez não perdoasse. É por isto que dou graças a Deus de não sermos iguais. Tu sempre foste a mais justa, a mais correcta, a mais sensível. Por isto, te peço, Hermione, perdoa-me. Eu sou um estúpido insensível, mas que te ama mais do que tudo… - ele pediu, exasperado.

**Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! O que será que vai acontecer no próximo? Irá a Hermione desculpar o Ron ou não? Deixem review, please! Muito obrigada por todo o apoio e dedicação!**


	13. Promessas de Amor e de Vingança

**Espero que gostem deste capítulo! É um pouco mais pequeno, mas é necessário para fazer a transição para os próximos capítulos!**

Capítulo Décimo Terceiro – **As promessas de amor e de vingança**

-Espera aí, Ronald. Mas como é que tu sabias? Por acaso andaste a mexer nas minhas coisas? – perguntou ela, furiosa.

-Sim, andei. – respondeu ele, fitando o chão e corando intensamente - Quando acordei fui ao teu quarto para te dar um beijo de bons dias e… -ele engoliu em seco, pensando de que, de qualquer maneira, a situação não poderia piorar - Bem, e dizer-te que sonhei contigo.

O estômago de Hermione deu uma volta completa e o seu coração começou a ameaçar seriamente saltar do seu peito. Ron continuou:

-Mas quando lá entrei não estavas lá, aproximei-me da tua cama só para sentir o agradável aroma que emana sempre dela. E então, lá vi a carta. Endereçada a ti. E não consegui evitar lê-la. Desculpa.

-Não tinhas o direito, Ronald. São as minhas coisas. MINHAS! Eu exijo que respeites o meu espaço.

-Caso não te lembres, Hermione, já fizeste exactamente o mesmo. – ele começava a ficar irritado.

Hermione corou, embaraçada, mas nem por isso deixou de reclamar:

-É diferente, aquela carta era escrita por ti, e eu senti curiosidade, somente isso.

-Ai é? E eu vi uma carta endereçada à _minha_ namorada e senti curiosidade… e ciúmes. Somente isso.

_Ele tinha mesmo admitido. Outra vez? Ronald Weasley tinha admitido que estava com ciúmes meus? E… namorada? Como eu queria voltar a poder dizer isso. E bastava dizer que o perdoava. Mas tenho tanto medo de voltar a magoar-me. Mas será que não vale mesmo a pena? Não faria qualquer coisa só para voltar a sentir a sua respiração alterada no meu pescoço? Tenho tantas saudades dele que nem consigo respirar. Eu não sei se aguento muito mais… _

-Põe-te no meu lugar, Hermione. – a voz dele tirou-a dos seus pensamentos -O que farias? Se alguma rapariga, principalmente, uma ex-namorada minha se pusesse a escrever-me, não sentias isso, raiva e ciúmes? – ele pedia silenciosamente a Deus para que a resposta dela fosse afirmativa ou ele atirar-se-ia da Torre da Astronomia!

-Sim, claro! Ninguém toca no que é meu! – Hermione falou sem pensar, corando imediatamente a seguir, quando se apercebeu que tinha realmente dito aquilo em voz alta.

-Teu? Eu sou… só teu?

-Desculpa Ron. Claro que não. Eu só quis dizer que… - ela corava furiosamente.

-Ah… Claro que não querias dizer aquilo.

Ao ver o olhar dele, triste e desiludido, não aguentou mais e disse:

-Eu também, Ronald.

-O quê? – ele não estava mesmo a perceber o que ela queria dizer.

-Eu também te amo. – ela disse, o seu olhar transparecendo sinceridade.

Perante o olhar esperançoso dele, ela sorriu e acrescentou:

-Eu não consigo mesmo ficar chateada contigo, não é verdade? Por mais que mereças que eu me zangue, eu não consigo! – ela puxou-o para bem perto de si e beijou-o.

Ron mal teve tempo de processar a informação das palavras dela, já ela selava os seus lábios. Sentiu que seria capaz de voar sem precisar de vassoura. Quando ela terminou o beijo lentamente, ele perguntou, com um sorriso tosco nos lábios:

-Queres que seja só teu, Mi?

-Sim. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

-Tonta. – disse ele sorrindo.

-Desculpa? O que disseste? – perguntou ela, enfurecendo-se, o que ele estava a dizer?

-Não percebes, Mi? Não percebes que eu já sou teu há muito tempo? Provavelmente desde o dia em que entraste naquela cabine onde eu, tão desajeitadamente, tentava pôr o meu rato amarelo!

Hermione deixou cair o queixo, incrédula com o que acabara de ouvir.

-Ron. Eu também sou tua desde esse exacto momento.

Os dois abraçaram-se. Quando se largaram, beijaram-se, dessa vez um beijo mais calmo, contudo, apaixonado.

-Hum, Ron. Espera. – pediu ela.

-O que se passa?

-Eu respondi ao Krum. – ela tinha de lhe contar tudo.

-O QUÊ? TU FIZESTE O QUÊ? O QUE LHE DISSESTE? – exaltou-se Ron.

Hermione suspirou profundamente e disse:

-Disse-lhe que ele podia ter todo o dinheiro do mundo mas que nunca teria algo que tu tens e que nenhum dinheiro pode comprar.

-E… Que coisa é essa…? – questionou ele, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Não é óbvio, Ron? Tu tens o meu coração.

Nenhum deles disse nada nos instantes seguintes. Hermione porque nem ousava encarar os olhos do ruivo e parecia achar nos seus sapatos algo muito interessante. Ron porque estava tão estupefacto, tão incrédulo que nem conseguia fechar a boca. O seu coração batia descompassado no peito e sentiu-se corar violentamente.

-Tu… Disseste-lhe mesmo isso? Mesmo…?

-Sim – confessou ela – e também lhe disse para esquecer que eu existo.

-Tu és a pessoas mais espectacular, especial, única, fantástica e perfeita do mundo! E eu não podia ficar mais feliz por saber que tenho essa pessoa ao meu lado! E mais, que tenho o seu coração. E que ela tem o meu.

Hermione fitou-o por segundos e saltou-lhe para o pescoço, beijando-o ardentemente. Com uma necessidade quase animal eles beijaram-se, como que para selarem que as palavras que tinham dito eram a mais pura das verdades.

Quando se separaram, Ron disse-lhe: - Desculpa por ter lido a carta, por ter desconfiado de ti e por ter gritado contigo.

-Ron, eu já… - começou ela, mas foi interrompida.

-Apenas diz-me se me desculpas ou não.

-Sim, meu amor, eu desculpo-te. Mas promete-me que da próxima vais confiar mais em mim. E desculpa-me a mim também.

-Prometo. Palavra de Weasley. E tu vais estar sempre desculpada. Eu realmente não consigo ficar chateado contigo!

-Ainda bem! – disse ela, sorrindo.

Dando as mãos, saíram do quarto e dirigiram-se à sala, onde já se encontravam todos.

-Mais calmo, Ron? Não gostei nada do tom com que falaste com a Hermione. Olha que se costuma dizer ao namorado dos nossos filhos para tomar bem conta deles, mas eu sinto-me na obrigação de te dizer que tens de respeitar a tua namorada, meu filho. – ralhou-lhe Molly.

-Eu sei, mãe. Agora, tenho plena noção disso. – assentiu Ron, encarando o chão.

-Mrs Weasley, foi tudo um tremendo mal entendido que, felizmente, já está resolvido. – descansou-a Hermione, sorrindo-lhe – Eu sei que ele vai tratar-me sempre bem.

-Nunca duvides disso, meu amor. – prometeu-lhe Ron, sorrindo-lhe ternamente, ao que Hermione correspondeu, presenteando-o com um sorriso muito bonito.

Sentaram-se num sofá de dois lugares, juntando-se aos outros. Conversavam alegremente quando uma coruja bateu no vidro da sala.

Todos olharam.

Hermione suspirou e disse: - Oh não…

Ron apertou os punhos das mãos e bateu no sofá, enquanto bufava, enfurecido: -MALDITO! O QUE É QUE ELE QUER AGORA? NÃO PERCEBE À PRIMEIRA?

Todos os outros olhavam para a coruja, esperando pacientemente na janela, para Hermione, visivelmente chocada e preocupada, e para Ron, que estava enfurecido.

Ron levantou-se violentamente do sofá, foi até à coruja e quase que lhe arrancou a carta do bico. Ia a abri-la, quando se lembrou da promessa que tinha feito a Hermione momentos antes. Assim, foi até à namorada, tentando regularizar a respiração e disse: - É tua, Hermione. Não vou mais desconfiar de ti nem desrespeitar o teu espaço. Palavra de Weasley, lembras-te?

Ela acenou com a cabeça e levantou-se. Inspirou fundo, pegou a carta das mãos do namorado e olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele. Pegou-lhe na mão e encaminhou-o até ao jardim.

-Porque me trazes até aqui?

-Porque eu quero que tu tenhas a certeza do quanto eu te amo.

-Não precisas, eu já sei.

-Mas eu faço questão.

-Ok…

Sentaram-se lado a lado na relva. Hermione abriu a carta, deu a mão esquerda ao namorado, apertando-a com carinho e, com a outra, pegou na carta. Juntos, começaram a ler.

_Querida Hermione,_

_Minha querida, recebi a tua carta. Não acredito numa palavra. Não acredito que não escolhas uma vida fácil, com alguém que te quer bem e com dinheiro. Não acredito também que prefiras um Weasley pobre e burro ao teu lado ao invés de um jogador de Quidditch rico e famoso como eu._

Hermione apertou com mais força a mão de Ron.

_Não acredito também que lhe tenhas dado o teu coração. Porque ele me pertence , eu sei. _

_E se pensas mesmo que eu vou desistir de ti, desengana-te, porque mais tarde ou mais cedo, vais ver do que eu sou capaz de fazer._

_Até lá, muitos beijinhos do Viktor._

_Ah, quase me esquecia. Dá cumprimentos meus ao teu querido namoradinho e diz-lhe para ele aproveitar enquanto pode._

_Com muito amor,_

_Victor Krum._

-Ron…? – tentou Hermione, olhando para o namorado e vendo-o olhar furiosamente para a carta, enquanto tremia violentamente, com os punhos e dentes cerrados.

-Ron? Por favor, tem calma. Eu peço-te. Tem calma.

Ron respirou fundo e tentou acalmar-se. Hermione deu-lhe um abraço de urso. Ele apertou-a com toda a sua força contra si, como que para garantir que lá é que era o seu lugar.

-Não vou deixar que ele te faça mal, ouviste? Ele que venha. Ele que tente. Vou lutar até morrer. Por ti, Mione, até ao meu último suspiro.

-Não digas isso, não quero sequer pensar na hipótese de ele fazer alguma coisa e muito menos que isso te _magoe_.

-Desculpa. Não quis que ficasses receosa. Só quis que soubesses que eu nunca vou desistir de ti. Posso não ter dinheiro e vestir tudo em segunda mão, mas eu amo-te e vou lutar com tudo o que tenho. TUDO! – prometeu ele, dando-lhe um beijo na testa.

Hermione afastou-o até conseguir ver os seus olhos azuis hipnotizantes. Em seguida, puxou-o para um beijo apaixonado, mas desejado, necessitado. Um beijo furiosamente apaixonado. Um beijo selvagem. Um beijo onde ambos depositaram tudo o que sentem um pelo outro.

Os outros chegaram até eles, preocupados com o que Ron pudesse fazer no estado em que se encontrava e viram aquela cena. Ninguém disse nada. Só ficaram ali, a olhar, a presenciar o amor e a necessidade que aqueles dois tinham em estar juntos.

Ron e Hermione depositaram tudo naquele beijo, desde o amor que partilham, ao desejo, à amizade, à ânsia, à paixão. Tudo naquele beijo era sinceridade pura. Nada ali era mentira. Nada. Ao fim de uns bons minutos, eles finalmente descolaram os lábios, numa necessidade de oxigénio. Respiravam descontroladamente, ofegavam, transpiravam e sorriam. Hermione continuava com os olhos fechados e passava a língua pelos lábios, para prolongar o gosto do ruivo. Ron tentava controlar a respiração e olhava para Hermione com o maior sorriso do mundo.

-Amo-te demais, minha princesa.

-Eu também te amo demais, meu príncipe encantado.

E, dito isto, abraçaram-se bem forte, nem notando que estavam a ser vigiados.

Só quando um pigarrear de Ginny os fez despertar daquele mundo só deles, é que os dois repararam, pelos sorrisos trocistas nos rostos de cada um, que tinham estado a ser observados.

-Est…Estão aí há… muito tempo? – indagou Ron, mais vermelho que nunca.

-Há tempo suficiente para te ver quase a engolir a Hermione. – declarou George, o que provocou novas risadas em todos, com excepção, claro está, de Ron e Hermione, que estavam tão vermelhos quanto possível.

Mas Ron, no meio de tanto embaraço, apercebeu-se de uma coisa e não pôde deixar de sorrir. Afinal, tinha sido a primeira vez desde há muito tempo que George fazia uma piada.

Puxou Hermione mais contra o seu peito e mandou os outros calarem-se: -Não têm mais nada que fazer, não? Deixem-nos em paz!

Mrs Weasley apressou-se a mandar todos embora para dentro, deixando Ron e Hermione sozinhos. Ele ria, ela tentava respirar.

-Que vergonha, Ron! Foi a maior vergonha da minha vida! – declarava ela, horrorizada.

-Realmente… Sentiste, Mione?

-Sim, - admitiu ela – todo o meu sentimento por ti estava naquele beijo.

-Sim, o meu também! Talvez por isso tenha sido a coisa mais forte que já alguma vi ou… senti!

Hermione estava agora mais calma, nos braços de Ron.

Mas um pensamento veio-lhe à cabeça, e ela não conseguiu deixar de ficar preocupada.

As palavras de Vicktor ecoavam-lhe na cabeça:

_E se pensas mesmo que eu vou desistir de ti, desengana-te, porque mais tarde ou mais cedo, vais ver do que eu sou capaz de fazer._

_Dá cumprimentos meus ao teu querido namoradinho e diz-lhe para ele aproveitar enquanto pode._

**Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada por todo o apoio! Deixem reviews, sim? Beijinhos, até ao próximo!**


	14. A Estranha Atitude de Ginny

**Obrigada por lerem! Espero que gostem deste capítulo!**

Capítulo Décimo Quarto – **A estranha atitude de Ginny**

Durante a tarde, Hermione e Ginny ajudavam Molly a arrumar a cozinha, enquanto os rapazes se acomodavam na sala, jogando xadrez ou simplesmente conversando. De vez em quando, elas podiam ouvir algumas gargalhadas vindas da sala. Mrs Weasley sorria sinceramente de cada vez que isso acontecia.

-Mione, não nos queres explicar o que aconteceu? – tentou Ginny, esperançada.

-Sobre o quê?

-Ora, sobre o quê? Aquela discussão com o meu queridíssimo irmão! Desta vez foi sobre o quê?

-Gin, por favor, não forces mais. Já te disse que é algo sem importância. Além disso já está resolvido. Está tudo bem agora. – falou Hermione, suspirando.

-Mas a carta era de quem? Alguém importante?

-Não, ninguém importante. – respondeu Hermione, virando-se para a loiça que estava a lavar.

-Mas pela reacção do meu querido irmão devia ser… - começou Ginny.

-Ginevra Weasley, chega. Deixa a Hermione em paz. Se ela diz que está tudo resolvido, é porque é verdade. – interrompeu-a Mrs Weasley.

Hermione agradeceu profundamente a Molly. Olhou na sua direcção e abriu-lhe um sorriso fraco. Molly apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ginny bufou, contrariada.

-Desculpa Hermione, não me queria meter na tua vida pessoal. Só pensei que as amigas diziam tudo umas às outras, mas devo ter-me enganado. – respondeu Ginny, virando-se de costas para Hermione.

_Perfeito, agora discuto com a minha melhor amiga. Obrigada Vicktor por quase arruinares o meu namoro e por começares uma discussão com a Ginny._ – pensou Hermione, suspirando audível.

-Ginny, não é nada disso. É claro que contamos tudo uma à outra. É só que este assunto está, finalmente, encerrado e eu não quero pensar mais nele. E eu também pensava que as amigas respeitavam o espaço e as decisões umas das outras. Vejo que também me enganei. – retorquiu Hermione, chateada.

-Ah, claro. Agora eu é que estou a ser uma má amiga, é isso que estás a dizer?

-Meninas, pronto. Já chega! – disse Mrs Weasley, numa tentativa falhada de acalmar os ânimos.

-Eu não disse isso, Ginny! Não ponhas palavras na minha boca que eu não disse! Eu só queria que percebesses que eu agora estou bem e o assunto está encerrado.

-Mas porque não me contas? Eu sei que o Ronald é que é o teu namoradinho, mas eu sou tua melhor amiga, podias contar-me coisas de vez em quando.

-Não fales assim do Ron, Ginny! E eu conto-te tudo. Tu sabes tudo sobre mim. Mas isto não tem interesse nenhum. E eu não vou falar disto com mais ninguém, desculpa. – respondeu ela, dirigindo-se para a porta da cozinha.

-Isso, vira as costas à tua _suposta_ melhor amiga a meio de uma discussão. AFINAL A _PERFEITA_ HERMIONE GRANGER NÃO É TÃO PERFEITA ASSIM! PRIMEIRO, ESCONDE SEGREDOS DA SUA AMIGA E DEPOIS AINDA LHE VOLTA AS COSTAS. ONDE ESTÁ A CORAGEM DOS GRIFFYNDOR? – gritou Ginny, completamente descontrolada.

-SIM, GINNY. TENS RAZÃO. EU NÃO SOU PERFEITA E NUNC A ESCONDI ISSO DE NINGUÉM! E EU VOU-ME EMBORA PORQUE NÃO QUERO DISCUTIR MAIS CONTIGO. – gritou Hermione, começando a chorar.

Da sala, Ron e Harry ouviram os gritos descontrolados das namoradas e correram para a cozinha. Ron, que ia à frente, esbarrou em Hermione, que saía da cozinha, com as mãos escondendo o rosto.

-Ai! – queixou-se ela, levantando o rosto. Ao ver que era Ron, suspirou – Ai, Ron, és tu! – e atirou-se para os seus braços.

-Mi? O que foi? Estás a chorar! O que se passa? – perguntou Ron, desesperado.

Harry, entretanto entrou na cozinha e dirigiu-se a Ginny que bufava furiosamente e travava uma intensa batalha contra as lágrimas que lhe invadiram os olhos.

-Gin! O que se passou aqui? Ouvimos gritos! Discutiste com a Hermione? – perguntou Harry, visivelmente espantado.

-Sim, tivemos uma pequena discussão.

-Pequena? Estava a ver que elas me arruinavam a loiça toda! – retorquiu Molly, abanando a cabeça em desacordo – Agora, saiam da minha cozinha!

-Vamos, Mione. Diz-me o que se passou, sim? – pediu Ron, sentando-se na sua cama, junto da namorada.

-Discuti com a Ginny. - respondeu ela num sussurro, enquanto encarava as suas mãos pousadas nos joelhos.

Ron passou o seu braço esquerdo pelos ombros de Hermione e puxou-a para si. Ela pousou a cabeça no seu peito.

-Ela queria saber o que dizia a carta, porque tinhas ficado tão enfurecido quando a coruja chegou, porque discutimos… – Ron afagou-lhe o cabelo – Mas eu não lhe quis contar, porque para mim é um assunto completamente encerrado. E ela não aceitou de bom grado o meu silêncio. Acusou-me de ser uma má amiga que lhe escondia segredos e que agora eu só te contava as coisas a ti.

-Não ligues, Mione. Tu conheces a minha irmã, ela ferve em pouca água. E dificilmente aceita um não como resposta de bom grado. Ela apenas agiu de cabeça quente. Daqui a pouco ela já nem se lembra. – descansou-o ele, depositando-lhe um beijo carinhoso na testa.

-Sabes tão bem quanto eu que a Ginny é orgulhosa e não dá facilmente o braço a torcer. Ela não vai esquecer a discussão que tivemos assim tão rapidamente. – suspirou Hermione, escondendo o rosto no peito de Ron. – E tu não viste o _olhar_ dela… Estava _diferente_.

-Vai correr tudo bem, eu sei disso. Vocês adoram-se e não passam muito tempo sem se falarem nem sem conversarem sobre aquelas "coisas de raparigas" que sempre me respondes quando eu te pergunto sobre o que falaram.

Hermione abriu a boca num pequeno sorriso.

-Obrigada, Ron.

-Obrigado de quê?

-De estares sempre ao meu lado quando eu mais preciso.

-Descansa, meu amor, vou estar sempre lá. Sempre que precisares, eu vou lá estar, bem ao teu lado. – assegurou-lhe, enquanto a abraçava docemente.

Hermione desfez o abraço carinhosamente e olhou-o nos olhos azuis, aquelas íris azuis que a hipnotizavam, aquele reflexo do oceano que tanto a cativava e a fazia sonhar. Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida e estremeceu perante o olhar intenso do ruivo.

-Eu amo-te, já te disse? – perguntou ela, sorrindo.

-Nunca é demais repetir. Eu também te amo! – respondeu ele, puxando-a para um beijo doce e carinhoso.

-Calma Ginny, a Hermione não fez por mal! – falou Harry, levantado à frente de Ginny, que estava sentada na sua cama.

-Não fez por mal? NÃO FEZ POR MAL? – exaltou-se ela – Por favor, Harry. Afinal estás do lado da tua namorada ou da tua amiga que esconde segredos com o teu melhor amigo?

-Oh Ginny, não exageres! Eles são namorados! É normal que tenham segredos, nós também temos alguns só nossos, não temos?

-Estás MESMO do lado dela. Podes sair e ir confortá-la. Não é que o meu queridíssimo irmãozinho não esteja já lá ao lado dela a fazê-lo. – respondeu ela, sarcasticamente.

-Eu não estou do lado dela, aliás, não estou do lado de ninguém. Não me metas nessa discussão da qual eu nada sei! Eu só quero que pares e penses por um momento se é realmente a Hermione que tem a culpa toda, só isso.

-Perfeito, agora o meu namorado está a dizer-me na cara que a culpa de ela me estar a esconder segredos é minha! – riu ela, em tom de ironia.

-GINNY! Pára já com esses risos irónicos. Eu nem sabia que o motivo de terem discutido era o facto de a Hermione te esconder coisas!

-Pois, agora já sabes. Ela não me quer contar de quem era a carta que recebeu hoje nem porque ela discutiu com o Ron, achas isto normal? Ah, mas ao namoradinho já conta, óbvio!

-Já pensaste que pode ser alguma coisa pessoal? Só dos dois? Algo… Íntimo? – tentou Harry.

-ÍNTIMO? Como assim? – escandalizou-se Ginny.

-Não sei, era só uma ideia. Esquece isso, Gin. Se a Hermione quiser ou puder, ela conta-te.

-Se ela QUISER, mas ela já deixou bem claro que NÃO quer.

-De certeza que não é bem assim…

-É, Harry, é mesmo assim. E sabes que mais? Acabou. Estou farta que a minha suposta melhor amiga me esconda tudo e mais alguma coisa. Isso não é amizade nem é nada. Ela que fique na dela com o namoradinho e eu fico na minha. Se quiseres, podes virar costas e ir ter com ela. – falou Ginny, decidida.

-Ginny. Não me vais obrigar a escolher entre a minha namorada e a minha melhor amiga, pois não? Sabes que eu não gosto mesmo nada destas chantagens. – horrorizou-se Harry.

-Harry. – falou ela, encarando-o nos olhos verdes – Ou ela, ou eu.

Os olhos de Harry quase lhe saltaram das órbitas e o queixo caiu-lhe. Após um momento, conseguiu recompor-se e falar:

-Desculpa Ginny. Eu pensei que me conhecias bem e que me amavas o suficiente para não me obrigares a ser propriedade privada tua. Desculpa, mas eu assim não quero continuar.

-Harry? Estás a… acabar comigo? – perguntou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Eu não queria, acredita em mim. Eu amo-te muito, mas não posso ficar com alguém que não me conhece nem me respeita.

Dito isto, fechou a porta do quarto dela com um estrondo e correu até à porta do quarto de Ron.

-Entre. – falou Ron, após ouvir uma batida suave na porta.

Harry entrou e sentou-se na sua cama, fitando o chão curiosamente.

-Harry! O que se passa? Estás com um ar tão… triste. – notou Ron, encarando o amigo numa mistura de dúvida com preocupação.

-Acabei com a Ginny. – respondeu ele, sem deixar de fitar o chão.

-O quê? – perguntou Hermione, alarmada, enquanto sentia o namorado tenso ao seu lado. – Porquê?

-Ela obrigou-me a escolher entre ti e ela. – respondeu ele, olhando nos olhos de Hermione.

-A minha irmã fez o quê? – questionou Ron, visivelmente chocado com a revelação.

-Sim, a Ginny disse-me que a amizade entre a Hermione e ela tinha acabado – Ron sentiu a sua mão ser apertada com força por Hermione, e afagou-lhe os cabelos – e então fez-me decidir se eu preferia ficar do lado dela ou do lado de Hermione. – buscou o olhar do melhor amigo – Vocês conhecem-me suficientemente bem para saberem que eu seria incapaz de decidir entre a minha namorada e a minha melhor amiga. – os olhos dele pediam o apoio de Ron, que continuava a fitá-lo.

-Harry. – falou Ron, levantando-se da sua cama e caminhando até Harry. Este sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao notar o tom decidido do amigo – Eu conheço-te. Eu percebo-te. Eu sei que amas a minha irmã, mas percebo-te totalmente, eu também não ia gostar.

-Obrigado companheiro. A sério. Estava com tanto medo que não compreendesses o meu ponto de vista, que não percebesses o porquê de eu ter feito o que fiz.

-Eu próprio nem quero acreditar que a Ginny fez mesmo isso. Quer dizer, um Weasley não faz esse tipo de chantagens tão baixas. – admitiu Ron, desapontado.

-A Ginny deve estar com a cabeça quente e não diz aquilo que realmente sente. – falou Hermione, encarando os amigos. – Desculpa, Harry. A culpa é toda minha.

-Mione, como te atreves a dizer isso? A culpa não é tua! – falou Harry, sorrindo-lhe.

-Claro que não, meu amor! A culpa é da Ginny. – tentou descansá-la Ron.

-Não. A culpa é minha, eu sei que é. Eu devia ter-lhe contado de quem era a carta.

-Não devias não. Isso são coisas tuas. Neste caso, são coisas vossas. E tu não tens de contar a menos que queiras! Estás no teu direito! – descansou-a Harry.

-Amigos não escondem coisas uns aos outros. Eu falhei como amiga. – falou Hermione, encarando o chão.

Ron levantou-se e foi até ela, abraçando-a.

-Todos nós temos o direito a ter os nossos segredos, Mi. E os nossos verdadeiros amigos devem respeitar isso. – afirmou Ron, seguro.

Harry levantou-se também e sentou-se do outro lado de Hermione, dando-lhe a mão.

-Hermione. Não quero que penses que a culpa é tua, porque não é. O Ron tem razão naquilo que disse. A Ginny é que não respeitou a tua vontade, nem os meus sentimentos. A Ginny é que errou.

Dito isto, Harry começou a chorar baixinho. Hermione apertou-lhe com mais força a mão.

-Então, amigo. O que é isso? – reconfortou-o Ron.

Hermione largou a mão de Harry e tirou o braço de Ron dos seus ombros. Levantou-se, ficando de frente a eles.

-Eu gosto muito de vocês, sabiam? Eu sou a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo em ter vocês ao pé de mim! Tenho o melhor amigo que alguém pode querer e o namorado mais perfeito do universo! – dito isto, abraçou-os com toda a sua força, enquanto grossas lágrimas rolavam pelo seu rosto.

-Eu é que tenho muita sorte em vos ter encontrado, em vos ter ao meu lado para os bons e para os maus momentos. Sei que vão estar sempre lá para mim. – disse Harry, emocionado.

-Sempre, amigo. Nunca duvides das nossas capacidades! – assegurou-lhe Ron, sorrindo entre soluços – Eu adoro-vos tanto! Sei que é uma infantilidade dizer-vos isto, mas vocês foram a melhor coisa que me aconteceu!

Enquanto os três sorriam e choravam agarrados, Mrs Weasley entrou no quarto, assustando os três garotos ao fechar a porta, que levaram as mãos ao rosto numa tentativa falhada de esconderem as lágrimas.

-OH! – assustou-se Molly – O que vocês têm?

-Nada, mãe. Está tudo bem. – falou Ron.

-Sim, Mrs Weasley, nós estamos… bem. – disse Harry, tentando parecer convicto, mas o seu olhar dizia o contrário.

Molly sentou-se na cama de Harry, já que os três estavam na cama de Ron.

-Bem, podem começar a falar. – disse ela, com uma expressão decidida.

-Aff mãe, nós já dissemos que não se pas-

Mas foi interrompido por Molly: - Contem-me tudo.

Os três suspiraram em uníssono. Hermione deu as mãos aos dois e começou a falar.

-Bem, eu discuti com a Ginny porque não lhe quis contar uma coisa. Ela ficou mesmo muito magoada comigo e talvez tenha razão, afinal ela é minha amiga…

-Sim, mas eu já disse milhares de vez à Mione que ela não tem de contar tudo à Ginny, que tem direito aos seus segredos e que a Ginny devia respeitar o espaço dela. – disse Ron, seguro.

-Sim, nisso eu também concordo. Mas a minha filha tem um temperamento difícil, vocês sabem disso.

-Oh sim, como nós sabemos, e bem, disso. – suspirou Harry e, vendo um olhar inquisidor de Mrs Weasley, completou – A Ginny pediu-me para escolher entre ela e a Hermione. Eu não gosto nada de chantagens e… Bem, acabámos o namoro. – completou ele fitando o chão, as últimas palavras ditas quase num sussurro.

-O quê? – perguntou Molly, atónita. – A minha filha, a minha querida filhinha, a Ginny fez o QUÊ?

-Eu sei, mãe, que é difícil de acreditar, mas é verdade.

-Eu já lhes disse que a Ginny deve estar muito magoada com a minha atitude e acabou por descarregar no Harry. – completou Hermione.

-Sim, Hermione, eu acho que deve ser isso. _Tem_ de ser isso. _Só_ pode ser isso… - falou Molly. – Bem, eu vou… Deixar-vos sozinhos.

Os três acenaram e ninguém ousou dizer mais nada.

Ao fim de alguns minutos em silêncio, Harry falou:

-Sabem, desde ontem que a Ginny anda um bocado estranha, perguntou-me se eu não achava que vocês estavam sempre num mundo só vosso e coisas assim…

-Num mundo só nosso? Coisas assim? Harry, explica melhor. – pediu Hermione, estranhando a conversa.

-Sim, ela passou o dia de ontem a perguntar-me se eu não me sentia deslocado, agora que nós já não éramos bem "o trio inseparável" e-

-Harry, nós vamos ser SEMPRE o trio inseparável, ok? – assegurou-lhe Ron, ao que Hermione assentiu vigorosamente com a cabeça.

-Sim, eu sei. Mas a Ginny não pareceu tão certa. Continuava a perguntar-me se eu não sentia ciúmes vossos, da Hermione por, nas palavras dela, "me estar a roubar tempo para fazer coisas de homens com o Ron" e de ti, Ron, por "me estares a roubar tempo para desabafar com a Hermione". Acham uma atitude normal da Ginny?

-Não. – afirmaram os dois simultaneamente.

-Realmente nunca pensei que o nosso namoro afectasse tanto a Ginny. Quer dizer, durante anos ela me disse para eu esquecer a Razão, para seguir o Coração, para dizer ao Ron o que sinto, ela quase me empurrava para cima dele… - falou Hermione, pensativa.

-Sim, e a mim sempre me dizia o quão fraco, idiota e covarde eu estava a ser por não dizer à Mione o que o meu coração sentia… - concordou Ron.

-Eu já não conheço mais a rapariga que amo… - suspirou Harry, angustiado.

-E eu já não conheço mais a minha irmã sempre tão segura de si desde o dia em que nasceu.

Os três suspiraram. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, mergulhados nos seus próprios pensamentos.

Hermione lembrou-se de todas as conversas que tivera com Ginny, todos os seus desabafos. Relembrou que era ela quem lhe secava as lágrimas de cada vez que ela discutia com Ron. Que era Ginny quem lhe dizia para seguir o seu coração. Que fora Ginny que a incentivou a, finalmente, dizer tudo o que sentia. Ginny sempre fora a sua amiga. A sua melhor amiga. Ter uma amiga com quem desabafar e contar os problemas era óptimo. Era algo que ela nunca tinha descoberto e, agora que descobrira, sentia que tinha tudo o que precisava para ser feliz. Ter dois melhores amigos rapazes era fantástico, mas uma presença feminina na sua vida, a quem podia contar todos – ou quase todos, pensou Hermione, triste – os seus segredos era perfeito. O que fazia da sua vida perfeita. Ou não tão perfeita assim. Afinal, Hermione Granger estava muito longe de ser perfeita. _Eu devia ter-lhe contado de quem era a carta. O que me impediu de o fazer, na realidade? Eu apenas queria esquecer que a carta existia. Que o Vicktor existia. Que aquela discussão com o Ron tinha acontecido. Estava tudo tão bem, que não queria relembrar o que se passara. Talvez devesse tê-lo feito. Contado tudo. A carta, os seus pensamentos, as suas dúvidas, os seus medos. Sim, eu tenho medo de que as promessas dele não passem de meras palavras levadas pelo vento. Tenho medo do que ele possa fazer ao Ron. Ai, eu preciso da Ginny. Eu preciso de falar com ela. Como fui estúpida. Idiota. Infantil. Como fui uma péssima amiga. Eu preciso de lhe revelar os meus medos. Eu preciso da amizade da Ginny. _

Ron continuava mergulhado nos seus pensamentos, de quando era pequeno e sofria, tal como a sua irmãzinha, as brincadeiras mais estúpidas do Fred e do George. Eles sempre viram neles os alvos perfeitos para as suas "experiências". E isso, de certo modo, aproximou muito o Ron da Ginny. Eles viam um no outro, um porto de abrigo. Porque um sabia sempre exactamente como o outro se sentia. Ron não podia negar, nem que quisesse, ele adorava a Ginny. Era, a seguir a Bill, a sua irmã preferida. Fora à frente de Ron que Ginny dissera a sua palavra. E ele ficou completamente babado e deliciado quando percebeu que a primeira palavra que tinha saído da boca de Ginny fora "Ron". Ele sorriu tanto e gabou-se como nunca. Ao menos, naquele momento, nenhuma brincadeira inútil dos gémeos iria acabar com a sua felicidade e com o seu orgulho em ser irmão de Ginny. Mas agora, ali, no seu quarto, com a sua namorada limpando silenciosamente as lágrimas que lhe rolavam pelo rosto e com o seu melhor amigo chorando pela sua irmã, ele sentiu-se tão triste, tão sozinho, tão… desiludido. _Como ela pôde fazer isto ao Harry? Como ela pôde dizer aquelas coisas à Hermione. A minha irmã, aquela que dissera "Ron" tão docemente pela primeira vez, não era, não podia ser, a mesma pessoa que obrigou o namorado a escolher entre ela e a sua melhor amiga. Não era, porque Ginevra Weasley não era assim. Ela simplesmente não podia estar no seu estado normal… Ou podia…?_

Harry continuava envolto em pensamentos. Da primeira vez que a vira, agarrada às saias da mãe, mas com um olhar determinado, um contraste tão harmonioso entre a fragilidade e a força, ficara maravilhado. Voltara a vê-la, um ano depois, gritando pela mãe, de pijama, sobre a sua camisola. Ficara vermelha, tão linda, ao reparar que ele lá estava. Ele derreteu-se com tanta ternura e embaraço. Quando soube que era ela quem estava na Câmara dos Segredos, não hesitou em ir até lá, enfrentar a morte certa, apenas para a salvar. Apenas para a ver sorrir mais uma vez. Apenas para lhe sentir a respiração morna uma vez mais. Embevecido, viu-a crescer. Também ele cresceu. Ela ajudara-o tanto, naquele ano tão complicado. Como era suposto que ele, um simples rapaz, com um destino tão injustamente traçado logo à nascença, lutasse contra o mais poderoso – ou o segundo, na sua opinião inabalável – feiticeiro de todos os tempos? As suas forças esvaiam-se numa questão de segundos. Então apareceu ela, agora já mulher, já dona de si, já independente, mas simultaneamente a precisar de atenção e carinho. Ela apareceu, beijou-o na Sala das Necessidades e mostrou-lhe que não tinha medo do que poderia vir a acontecer. Que não tinha medo do futuro. Que queria lutar com ele e por ele. Que o amava e nada mais importava. Mas então, como é que essa mesma pessoa pode me impor algo tão importante como o fim de uma amizade de tantos anos? Isso seria amor? Ele sempre acreditara que Ginny o amava, nem sequer punha isso em causa. Nunca tinha pensado noutra hipótese que não essa. Mas ali, perante a verdade, nua e crua, ele tinha de pensar assim. Quem ama, não impõe nada. Quem ama, respeita. Quem ama, não chantageia. E fora exactamente isso que ela fizera, ela impôs-lhe algo, ela não respeitou os seus sentimentos e ela chantageou-o. Logo, ela não o amava. E esse facto caiu-lhe com um baque no coração. Não conseguia respirar. Não conseguia pensar. Não conseguir mexer-se. Apenas lhe passava pela cabeça aquelas palavras "A Ginny não me ama.".

Foram chamados à realidade, abanando as cabeças como que para afastar os pensamentos que lhes invadiam as mentes, por uma suave batida na porta.

O coração de Harry disparou: _Seria Ginny?_

A cabeça ruiva de George surgiu de repente. A expressão dele parecia vazia, apenas com uma leve pontada de desapontamento.

-Meninos, a mãe está a chamar-nos para lancharmos.

-Eu não tenho fome. Pede desculpas à Molly, por favor. Ela vai perceber. – pediu Harry, fitando o chão.

-Sim, ela pareceu adivinhar essa resposta e pediu-me para vos informar que, se não forem pelos vossos próprios pés, que vem ela mesma aqui a cima.

Os três entreolharam-se.

-Hum. Ok… - assentiram os três, seguindo atrás de George, com expressões tristes nos rostos.

Hermione sentou-se no meio de Ron e Harry. Este sentou-se na ponta da mesa, e Ron sentou-se entre a namorada e George.

Ginny já lá estava com uma expressão que demonstrava desilusão, raiva, tristeza e, talvez, uma pontada de rancor e… ciúmes?

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha ao pensar naquilo e estremeceu ao ficar com a certeza absoluta disso, Ginny estava com ciúmes. A maneira como olhava os três, o "trio inseparável", não deixava margem para dúvidas. Ron pareceu sentir o nervosismo da rapariga e procurou a sua mão debaixo da mesa, apertando-a ligeiramente. Ela tremeu com o toque, e olhou para Ron, sorrindo fracamente, agradecendo. Ele apenas se aproximou dela e, ao ouvido, sussurrou-lhe: -Está tudo bem, eu estou aqui.

-Eu sei. Obrigada. – respondeu-lhe ela, também murmurando no seu ouvido.

A refeição passou-se sem uma única palavra proferida pelo trio e por Ginny, Arthur tentava, em vão, despertar-lhes a atenção pelas descobertas que tinha realizado no trabalho, mas ninguém parecia prestar atenção. Harry ainda não tocara no seu prato. Ron fazia um esforço para comer, porque sabia que se ele, logo ele, não comesse nada, a sua mãe ficaria triste. Ainda mais, e isso ele não queria. E Hermione só tinha dado pequenas dentadas por incentivo de Ron. Ginny brincava com a comida, levando o garfo pontualmente à boca. Quando acabou de comer, Ginny desatou a correr escadas a cima e, pouco tempo depois, ouviu-se um estrondo de uma porta a bater. Harry pediu licença e foi-se sentar no sofá individual da sala, observando os pássaros a cantar no jardim. Molly levantou-se para arrumar as coisas, enquanto Arthur e George Desapareciam para irem até ao Ministério. Hermione levantou-se, pegando nos pratos e encaminhando-se até ao lava-loiça. Mas Ron interrompeu-a, dizendo: -Deixa, Mi. Hoje, eu ajudo a minha mãe. Vai descansar um bocado, sim?

-Oh Ron. Muito obrigada, meu amor! Eu estou na sala, se precisarem de mim, sim?

Agradecendo, caminhou lentamente até à sala. Sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Harry, admirando a liberdade dos animais lá fora.

-Incrível, não? – perguntou Harry.

-Hum? O quê? – retorquiu Hermione, não percebendo onde o amigo queria chegar.

-Eles ali, voando livres e felizes, e nós aqui, chorando tristes e acorrentados a lembranças. Nada mais do que isso, lembranças.

-Harry, não digas isso. Derrotámos o Voldemort. Vivemos em paz, finalmente. Tu salvaste a vida de muita gente. Agora é que começamos a construir as lembranças que valerão a pena lembrar daqui a uns anos.

-Fala por ti, Mione. Antes da guerra, tu e o Ron viviam zangados, discutindo um com o outro. Agora, vivem agarrados, aos beijos e felizes. Tu, sim, estás a construir as tuas lembranças. Mas eu acabei de perceber que o amor da minha vida não me ama.

-Harry, por favor, não digas isso. Sabes que a Ginny te ama. E muito.

-Ama? Então porque não me respeitou, porque me chantageou? Isso não é amar.

-Harry… Ela estava de cabeça quente… Tenta percebê-la.

-Hermione, e se fosse o Ron? E se ele te pedisse para nunca mais me falares, ou à Ginny? O que tu irias sentir? Ou pensar?

Hermione baixou a cabeça, parecendo desistir.

-Harry, a Ginny ama-te. E tu amas a Ginny. Disso, eu tenho a certeza. E se o Ron algum dia me disser isso, eu vou ficar chateada com ele, sim. Mas nunca vou duvidar do amor que temos um pelo outro. Porque, se há coisa que aprendi com ele, é que, numa discussão, não nos podemos lembrar só das coisas amargas que dissemos, mas sim das muitas coisas doces e sinceras que já dissemos. Porque de cabeça quente, dizemos as maiores mentiras que muitas vezes nem imaginamos ser possível nós estar a falá-las.

-Hermione, falar é tão fácil. Eu tento lembrar-me das coisas boas que dissemos e vivemos juntos. Mas depois lembro-me do que ela fez, e isso eu não consigo perdoar. Tu és minha amiga há tanto tempo, sabes perfeitamente que odeio que me encostem à parede e me chantageiem. ODEIO, entendes? – afirmou Harry, encarando-a, triste e revoltado.

-Eu sei que sim. Eu entendo-te perfeitamente. Só queria que não estivesses a sofrer. Só queria que a Ginny não estivesse a sofrer. Nem o Ron. Nem a Molly. Nem o Arthur. Nem o George. Nem… eu. – desabafou Hermione, num impulso.

-A culpa de tanto sofrimento é toda minha. – suspirou Harry.

-Não é não. É minha. Eu é que criei toda esta situação. Eu é que guardei segredos. Eu é que falhei.

-Eu é que fui o responsável pela guerra. Eu é que causei a morte do Fred. E do Lupin. E da Tonks. E de tantos outros. Eu é que trouxe tristeza a cada lar. Ao lar da mulher da minha vida e do meu melhor amigo. Eu. Não tu, nem ninguém. EU!

-Não te culpes, Harry. Tu não trouxeste a tristeza para lar nenhum. Tu trouxeste-nos a todos a esperança de um futuro risonho e melhor. Tu foste o melhor que podia ter acontecido a todos os feiticeiros do mundo. Tu destruíste o Voldemort! – disse Hermione, tentando chamá-lo à realidade.

-Ai, Hermione, porque dizes isso como se fosse uma grande coisa? Como se eu fosse um herói? Não percebes que eu NÃO sou um? Sou apenas um miúdo normal, que infelizmente a sorte não lhe sorriu, que perdeu os pais em bebé, que perdeu o padrinho, que perdeu amigos e, agora, que descobriu que a dona do seu coração não o ama.

-Tu ainda vais perceber que és muito importante para muitas pessoas. E podes começar por ter a certeza que, para mim, és o meu melhor amigo, és o meu irmão, és uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida e eu não sei viver sem ti. Para mim, és o meu herói. E não me importa o que digas. – afirmou Hermione, convicta.

-Obrigado Mione. A sério. Tu também és a minha melhor amiga! – dito isto, levantou-se da sua poltrona e caminhou até à de Hermione, abraçando-a com carinho.

Enquanto isso, na cozinha, Ron conversava com Molly.

-E é isso mãe. Cheguei a esta conclusão hà pouco. Esta não é a nossa Ginny. Não sei o que se passa, mas esta não é a _minha_ Ginny! – afirmou Ron, decidido.

-E sugeres o quê? Que alguém enfeitiçou a minha filha? – perguntou Molly, assustando-se. – Que lhe fizeram mal, ao meu bebé?

-Não sei, mãe. Talvez.

**E então, gostaram? Os mistérios estão a começar. O que terá acontecido a Ginny para dizer aquelas coisas todas à Mione e ao Harry? Deixem review, please! Obrigada por todo o apoio!**


	15. Pânico, Raiva e Desespero

**Espero que estejam a gostar! Desculpem pela demora deste capítulo, mas os testes e exames estão a deixar-me sem muito tempo livre! Bem, espero que gostem deste novo capítulo!**

Capítulo Décimo Quinto – **Pânico, Raiva e Desespero**

Durante a tarde, Molly aproveitou para se deitar um pouco, numa tentativa de afastar os pensamentos que aquela conversa com Ron na cozinha lhe trouxe. _Será que alguém enfeitiçara mesmo a minha menina? Mas quem? E com que objectivo? Afinal de contas… A guerra acabou, ele está morto. Será que nunca vamos viver realmente em paz…?_

Estas ideias não lhe saiam da cabeça e, por isso, ela decidiu tomar uma poção calmante e ir descansar para o seu quarto.

Ron, entretanto, juntara-se a Harry e Hermione na sala. Os rapazes jogavam uma partida de xadrez em silêncio, sem grande vontade, cada um perdido nos seus pensamentos. Harry culpava-se de não ter percebido antes que andava a ser enganado e Ron debatia-se sobre o que estava a acontecer com a irmã. Ele precisava de expor as suas ideias. Olhou para Harry e viu-o com um semblante tão cabisbaixo que decidiu não o preocupar ainda mais. Voltou o seu olhar para Hermione, que estava refastelada numa poltrona à sua frente com um livro nas mãos.

-Hum, Mione? Achas que posso falar contigo por uns instantes? – tentou Ron.

-Ãhn? Ah, sim, claro. – respondeu ela, fechando o livro e pousando-o em cima da mesa.

-Harry, importas-te? É só por uns minutos. – perguntou Ron, desculpando-se.

-Não, vão lá. – respondeu Harry, fitando-os.

Ron encaminhou Hermione para fora de casa e, em silêncio, passearam pelo jardim, até que Hermione se sentou debaixo da sombra de uma árvore. Ron ficou uns momentos de pé, olhando-a.

-Ron? Não te vais sentar? – perguntou ela, olhando-o preocupada. – O que se passa? Não me trouxeste aqui apenas para uns beijinhos, pois não?

-Na verdade, não. – Ron fitava os seus pés atentamente.

-Estás a deixar-me nervosa. O que se passa…? – perguntou ela a medo.

Quando os seus olhos encontraram o azul dos de Ron, ela conseguiu ver medo, incerteza, receio e tristeza.

-Ron… Tu vais… acabar comigo? Quer dizer, foi alguma coisa que eu fiz ou disse? O que se passa? Fala com-

Foi interrompida por Ron, que lhe deu um beijo inesperado.

-Cala-te, minha tonta. Achas que eu te trazia até aqui para acabar contigo? Relaxa, não é nada disso.

Hermione ainda tentava recuperar o ar quando respondeu: -Mas se não é isso… Porque estás tão assustado e triste? Estás doente? – perguntou ela, assustando-se.

-Não, amor, não é isso. É que eu estive a pensar e… Bem, ambos concordamos que esta atitude da Ginny foi muito repentina, estranha e inexplicável, não?

-Claro que sim! Nem sei o que se passa na cabeça dela, ainda por cima o Harry não teve culpa nenhuma…

-Eu pensei que talvez ela pudesse ter sido… _enfeitiçada_. – as últimas palavras não passaram de um murmúrio.

-Ron, eu sei que a reacção dela foi estranha e isso, mas… A guerra acabou, vivemos um clima de tréguas e paz. Além disso, ninguém estranho entrou aqui, nem a Ginny saiu nos últimos dias. Isso é impossível! – afirmou Hermione.

-Fomos a Hogsmeade. E alguém pode tê-la encontrado enquanto ela fazia um passeio pelo jardim, ou assim. Hermione, eu conheço a minha irmã como ninguém, acredita. Pode parecer que não me preocupo com ela, que até chego a desprezá-la um bocado, mas é só por uma questão de honra, ou que lhe queiras chamar. A verdade é que eu adoro a Ginny e conheço-a muito bem. E eu tenho a certeza de que a minha Ginny nunca iria dizer ou fazer aquelas coisas sem estar no seu perfeito juízo. – declarou ele, convicto, fitando-a nos olhos.

-Eu sei que tu a adoras, Ron. A questão não é essa. Mas pensa, a Ginny sempre ferveu em pouca água!

-E eu sei disso melhor do que ninguém! Mas nunca aconteceu nada como isto. Pôr em causa a tua amizade e o amor de Harry é demais, até para a Ginny, acredita!

-Ok, então supondo que tens razão. Como explicas o facto de ela não ter tido contacto com ninguém?

-Já te disse, a pessoa que a enfeitiçou pode muito bem ter falado com ela em Hogsmeade, ou no jardim.

-E o objectivo? Qual a razão? A guerra acabou, por favor! – Hermione tentava implorar-lhe por ver a razão.

-Não sei, Mione. Sinceramente, não vejo nenhuma razão para alguém enfeitiçar a Ginny, mas eu tenho a certeza que aquela não era ela. Por favor, acredita em mim. – ele olhou-a, implorando-lhe que ela de facto acreditasse.

Hermione conseguiu ver o apelo vindo das profundezas do azul do olhar de Ron e, com um suspiro, afirmou:

-Eu acredito em ti, Ron. E nós vamos descobrir o que se passa aqui.

-Obrigada Hermione! És realmente a melhor namorada do mundo! – disse Ron, esboçando um sorriso enorme e honesto.

-Ai Ronald Weasley, fazes-me perder a razão! Estás contente? – brincou ela, sorrindo também.

-Oh Mi, não digas isso… Como eu poderia ficar contente com tal coisa? – ironizou ele.

Dito isto, abraçou-a bem forte. Hermione largou-o devagarinho e, quando ficou de frente para ele, murmurou: - Eu amo-te tanto!

Ele sorriu e sussurrou: - Eu também te amo tanto!

Ela puxou-o contra si e beijou-o apaixonadamente.

_Incrível como ele tem este poder sobre mim. Mesmo depois de tantos beijos e mesmo com medo de que algo de mau esteja a acontecer com Ginny, ele ainda me põe o coração aos pulos e a respiração acelerada, as pernas bambas e o corpo todo a estremecer!_ – pensou Hermione, sorrindo.

Lentamente, Ron separou-se dos lábios dela e levantou-se.

-Onde vais, Ron? – perguntou ela, surpreendida e desiludida.

-Fecha os olhos! – pediu ele, sorrindo maroto.

-O q…quê? – desconfiou ela.

-Confia em mim. – disse Ron.

Ela fechou os olhos. Conseguia ouvir os passos de Ron a afastarem-se. Ficou ainda mais desconfiada, mas não abriu os olhos, afinal ele tinha-lhe pedido que confiasse nele. E ela confiava nele. Alguns minutos depois, ela ouviu os passos do namorado aproximarem-se. Ela sorriu, de olhos fechados. De repente, um leve e agradável aroma chegou-lhes às narinas. Ela inspirou bem fundo e sussurrou, tão baixo que não se admirava que Ron não tivesse ouvido: - Rosas!

Mas Ron estava mesmo à sua frente e conseguiu ouvir. Sorriu.

-Podes abrir os olhos!

Ela abriu-os devagarinho e surpreendeu-se ao ver o namorado, de frente para ela, sorrindo apaixonado, com uma rosa branca, as suas preferidas, na mão.

-Ron? O que é isto?

-É para ti! Gostaste?

-Claro que sim! São as minhas favoritas! – afirmou ela, sorrindo deliciada olhando a rosa, agora nas suas mãos.

-Sim, eu sei disso. Faria qualquer coisa só para ver os teus olhos brilharem com essa intensidade! – declarou ele, feliz.

-Para isso basta sorrires.

-O quê?

-Quando sorris os meus olhos brilham. Porque eu amo o teu sorriso! – disse ela, felicíssima.

Pouco tempo depois, eles tinham voltado para ver como estava Harry. Encontraram-no no mesmo sítio, recostado na poltrona individual, com a mesma expressão triste e vazia. Hermione foi até ele e abraçou-o.

-Harry, eu não gosto nada de te ver sofrer! Por favor, sorri um pouco, ou pelo menos reage, levanta-te do sofá, vai dar uma volta pelo jardim, apanhar um pouco de ar! – pediu ela, desesperada.

-Eu não quero sair daqui. Não quero ver a luz do sol, brilhando como se estivesse tudo bem. NÃO está tudo bem. – vociferou Harry.

-Harry, amigo, nós sabemos que não está tudo bem. A Mione só estava a tentar ajudar-te. – falou Ron, sentando-se no braço da poltrona de Harry, apertando-lhe o ombro.

-Ai, eu sei. Hermione, desculpa-me. Eu não estou bem, nem sou boa companhia para ninguém.

Hermione olhava-o nos olhos verdes, tão inexpressivos que ela até estremeceu. Apertou-lhe as mãos carinhosamente enquanto lhe dizia que tudo ia ficar bem.

Eles ficaram ali por uns bons momentos, apoiando o amigo. Até que a porta da rua se abriu e eles saltaram com o susto. Ouviram as vozes de Arthur e George. Ron e Hermione olharam-se e suspiraram de alívio.

-Como vês, aquelas escovas de dentes são fantásticas! – dizia Mr Weasley, entusiasmado.

-Sim, mas eu preferi aquelas caixas que davam para ver pessoas a mexer-se! Parecia quase magia! Como é que se chamavam…? – pensava George.

-Televisão, George! – afirmou Ron, que vinha da sala com Hermione. Esta sorriu-lhe abertamente.

-É isso mesmo maninho! Vejo que já aprendeste alguma coisa com a tua namorada! – elogiou-o George.

Ron ruborizou e Hermione esboçou um pequeno sorriso acanhado.

-Bem, o que é que os dois meninos estavam a fazer… na sala? – perguntou, desconfiado, Mr Weasley.

Hermione corou tão forte que ficou da cor dos cabelos do namorado e Ron apenas o fez mais violentamente.

-Ãhn? Pai? Nós não estávamos a fazer… nada! – dizia Ron, aflito.

-Claro que não, Mr Weasley, nós nem estávamos sozinhos! – falava Hermione, em pânico.

-Eles estavam comigo, não se preocupe! – disse Harry, aparecendo atrás dos dois.

-Ah, bom. Bem, a Molly e a Ginny, onde estão? – perguntou Arthur.

-A mãe foi deitar-se um pouco. A Ginny ainda deve estar no quarto. – disse Ron, com uma expressão triste.

-Ela ainda está chateada? – perguntou George, temendo a resposta.

Os três assentiram e George suspirou, triste, mas assustado. Afinal de contas uma Ginny revoltada e enraivecida não era nada agradável!

-Eu acho que vou lá cima tentar falar com ela. – afirmou Hermione.

-Não, Mi. Ela ainda deve estar… _muito chateada_. – disse Ron, aproximando do ouvido dela e dizendo – Pode fazer-te alguma coisa!

-Eu sei tomar conta de mim!

-Sim, mas se ela estiver sobre algum tipo de feitiço, pode ser perigosa. Por favor, meu amor, não vás lá.

-Eu vou, e está decidido. Se eu demorar muito vais lá ver se está tudo bem, pode ser assim? – perguntou Hermione, revirando os olhos.

Ele aceitou, um tanto contrariado.

-15 minutos, apenas isso. Depois, vou lá ver como estás!

-O que os meninos estão para aí a cochichar? Pode saber-se? – perguntou Mr Weasley.

-Ah, nada. Coisas nossas, não liguem! – afirmou Ron, corando.

-Bem, eu vou lá. Até já! – anunciou Hermione, segurando firmemente a rosa branca nas mãos.

-Boa sorte, Mione, bem vais precisar! – desejou George.

Hermione subiu as escadas e Ron olhou o relógio. _Quinze minutos, somente isso. A contar a partir de agora!_

Hermione bateu devagarinho na porta do quarto de Ginny. Como não obteve resposta, abriu a porta e chamou-a baixinho. Surpreendeu-se ao não encontrá-la na sua cama. Entrou devagar. Aproximou-se da cama da amiga e sentiu a porta fechar com um baque e a ser trancada por fora. Entrou em pânico, gritou por ajuda, mas ninguém respondia. Travava uma dura batalha com as lágrimas que ameaçavam apoderar-se dos seus olhos. Inspirou fundo. Caminhou até à porta e tentou abri-la. Nada. Estava mesmo trancada. Uma lágrima rolou pela sua face esquerda.

Virou-se de costas para a porta e reparou num pequeno embrulho na cama de Ginny.

Aproximou-se, aterrorizada.

O pequeno embrulho parecia já ter sido aberto e um pequeno papelinho caído ao pé dele dizia "Abre-me!".

O coração de Hermione batia descompassado no peito. Sentiu-se impotente, revoltada, assustada.

Quem quer que seja que tivesse mandado aquele embrulho à amiga queria, com certeza, apoderar-se dela, e fazer sabe-se lá o quê com ela. Tinha de a ajudar, mas como? Não sabia onde ela estava, nem com quem estava. Poderia ser qualquer pessoa. Podia estar a acontecer qualquer coisa. E ela não poderia pedir a ajuda de ninguém. Por alguma razão, ninguém parecia ouvir os seus gritos aterrorizados. Tinha de ser ela, sozinha, a salvar a melhor amiga. Mas como? O que fazer?

Então, percebeu. A verdade caiu sobre ela com uma força descomunal e ela arquejou, assustada. Era isso. Lentamente, aproximou a mão do pequeno embrulho. Num segundo, tudo à sua volta tornou-se escuro. Sentiu o estômago revirar-se e o coração martelando ferozmente contra o seu peito, ameaçando saltar-lhe pela boca. Tão depressa como começou, também acabou.

_Sim, estava certa. O embrulho era uma chave de portal._ Bem, agora a questão é… Onde estava Ginny?

Olhou para as suas mãos, apoiadas sobre o chão. _Bolas! Com o puxão da chave de portal, deixei cair a rosa…_

Abanou a cabeça, não podia preocupar-se com isso agora, tinha de encontrar Ginny. Olhou à sua volta. Parecia estar numa casa. Numa divisão de uma casa. Num quarto de uma casa. Uma casa algures no mundo. Começou a tremer violentamente com o pensamento, as lágrimas a rolarem livremente pelo seu rosto.

Inspirou fundo e tentou acalmar-se. Passou a examinar o espaço onde se encontrava. A cama estava impecavelmente feita, com algumas almofadas enfeitando a bonita cama de casal. Na parede atrás da cama, estava uma pintura a óleo de um jogo de Quidditch, contudo, a imagem estava parada. _Boa, um louco maníaco em Quidditch! Perfeito!_ – pensou Hermione, em pânico.

Desviou o olhar do quadro e viu que as paredes eram de um tom vermelho escuro, com vários outros quadros com jogadores de Quidditch, desta vez acenando ou sorrindo alegremente. Arrepiou-se.

Voltou o olhar para as poltronas que ali estavam, com uma pequena mesa à sua frente. Em cima da mesa, repousava um livro, _Hogwarts – Uma História_. Estranho. Muito estranho! – pensou Hermione, com os olhos arregalados. Ao lado do livro, o seu favorito, estava uma espécie de carta. Aproximou-se e conseguiu ler o que lá estava escrito:

_Vingança. Um prato que se serve frio. Um acto que requer criatividade, imaginação, inteligência e um pouco de sangue frio. Um sentimento perigoso, que cresce a cada segundo.  
Raiva. O que sinto por ti. Por me roubares o meu bem mais precioso. A minha alegria de viver. No fundo, roubaste-me a própria vida.  
Desprezo. Tudo o que quero sentir por ti, mas não consigo, porque a raiva é muito maior, muito mais forte.  
E, acima de tudo, Amor. O que sentia por ela quando ma roubaste, quando pudeste usufruir do calor dos lábios dela, do seu abraço, do aroma suave dos cabelos dela, quando eu apenas assistia, jurando Vingança. O que ainda sinto por ela, agora, que vai ser minha. O que sempre sentirei por ela. Porque ela é a minha vida. Sem ela ao meu lado, morro.  
Morte. Sim, é isso que te desejo por ma teres tirado de mim. E se eu por acaso não a puder ter nos meus braços, não quero que mais ninguém a tenha, principalmente tu. Por isso, aproveita enquanto podes os momentos com ela, a minha vida._

_O que foi isto? O que É isto? Acabei mesmo de ler isto? HARRY!_ – foi o primeiro pensamento que lhe surgiu na mente – _Ai meu Deus! O Ron tinha razão, alguém enfeitiçou a Ginny e agora quer matar o Harry! Mas quem? Algum ex-namorado? Que horror! Tenho de a salvar! Mas como saio daqui?_

Então, correu até à porta. Tremendo furiosamente, levou a mão à maçaneta e verificou, num misto de ansiedade e terror, que ela não estava trancada. Abriu-a sem o mais pequeno ruído e saiu do quarto. Com pequenos e silenciosos passos, andou por um corredor enorme, estreito mas comprido. Até que chegou ao fundo do corredor e parou em frente a uma grande porta de madeira cuidadosamente esculpida. Pôs a mão, que tremia mais do nunca, ritmada com o seu coração, e abriu muito lentamente a porta.

Não podia, nem queria acreditar no que, ou melhor, em quem estava dentro da grande sala que a porta escondia. Reprimiu um grito. Os olhos tão arregalados que estavam quase a saltar-lhe das órbitas. Apenas murmurou:

-Não pode ser… O que estás aqui a fazer?

Ron começou a ficar visivelmente irrequieto e preocupado. O tempo passava, dez minutos já lá iam. Harry, George e Arthur tentavam acalmá-lo, mas foi completamente impossível quando os quinze minutos passaram. Ele correu escada acima, com os outros gritando-lhe para ter calma e não se preocupar. Ele não ouvia ninguém. Correu descontrolado até atingir a porta do quarto de Ginny. Caiu redondo no chão quando a porta continuou intacta. Os outros finalmente o alcançaram, esbaforidos.

-Ron? Levanta-te! O que estás aí a fazer sentado? – perguntou George.

Ron levantou-se e tornou a tentar abrir a porta, começando a entrar em pânico e gritando pela namorada.

-Ron? Tem calma, meu! Elas devem estar a conversar! – disse Harry, bastante assustado com a reacção do amigo e sem perceber nada.

-Não, Harry! Não estão! A Ginny está fazer mal à Hermione! Temos de arrombar esta maldita porta! – gritava Ron, dando pontapés na porta.

-RONALD! O que estás a dizer? Como te atreves a dizer isso da tua própria irmã? – indignou-se Arthur.

-Pai, é verdade. Não me perguntem como, porque eu não sei, mas tenho a certeza de que enfeitiçaram a Ginny.

Os três olhavam-no com espanto.

-AGORA, AJUDEM-ME! – gritou Ron, aterrorizado.

-Ai, que se lixe, saiam da frente! – pediu Mr Weasley – BOMBARDA!

Um estrondo enorme ecoou pela casa, Molly correu até eles completamente atordoada, confusa, irritada e, quando lá chegou e viu a cara dos quatro, muito assustada.

-Não há tempo para explicações, Molly. – avisou-a Arthur.

-Pai... Acho que um Alohomora resolveria o problema, não…? – perguntou George, estupefacto, olhando a porta arrombada.

-Oh, cala-te! Foi a primeira coisa que me lembrei! – retorquiu Arthur.

Ron entrou de rompante no quarto, seguido de Harry.

-Não estão aqui… NÃO ESTÃO AQUI! – gritou Ron, desesperado e à beira das lágrimas.

-RON! OLHA AQUI! Está aqui um bilhete com um embrulho e pede para o abrir.

-ESPERA! Harry, pode ser uma armadilha!

Flashs do seu quarto ano em Hogwarts passavam como uma fita de cinema na sua mente. O Torneio dos Três Feiticeiros. O Dragão. O Lago Negro. E, finalmente, o Labirinto. E… Era isso! Só podia ser isso!

-O embrulho é uma chave de portal, Ron! – exclamou Harry.

-O QUÊ? Para onde levaram a Mione? PARA ONDE? – gritava ele, descontrolado, agora as lágrimas a invadirem-lhe o rosto livremente – A ROSA! A rosa que eu lhe dei está aqui. É mesmo, Harry. Ela nunca a largaria assim aqui!

-Tem calma, Ron. Nós vamos encontrá-las.

-Sai da frente, Harry, deixa-me tocar nisso!

-NÃO RON!

-O quê? – assustou-se Ron perante o grito de Harry. – Mas, Harry, é a minha namorada e a minha irmã!

-Sim, Ron, também é a minha namorada e a minha irmã! Eu vou contigo, e não importa o que digas, eu VOU.

-Vocês vão onde? – retorquiu Mrs Weasley.

-Eu vou com vocês! Podem contar comigo! – afirmou George, decidido.

-E eu também vou, não se preocupem! – apoiou Arthur.

-Não. Obrigado, mas nós vamos fazer isto sozinhos. – afirmou Ron.

-Sim, nós conseguimos. Nós vamos sozinhos. – concordou Harry.

-Eu já perdi um filho, não posso perder outro! – chorava Molly.

Ron aproximou-se dela e, sorrindo, abraçou-a e disse-lhe: - Não te vais livrar assim tão facilmente de mim, mãe!

Molly soluçou e apertou Ron fortemente contra si.

-Pronto, mãe! Já… Já chega! – Ron respirou com algumas dificuldades quando a mãe o largou.

-Bem, agora não podemos perder mais tempo! – afirmou, Harry, decidido.

Harry e Ron deram as mãos e Harry tocou com um dedo no embrulho.

A sensação de estar tudo escuro, o estômago revirar-se violentamente e o coração a ameaçar saltar pela boca terminou tão rapidamente quanto começara.

-Au! – gemeu Harry quando Ron lhe caiu em cima.

-Ai, desculpa aí amigo. – disse Ron, saindo de cima de Harry e pondo-se de pé com um salto.

Olharam ambos à sua volta com uma expressão intrigada e desconfiada, até que Ron exclamou:

-Olha, Harry, um quadro Muggle de Quidditch!

-Estranho, Ron. Muito estranho. Se fosse bruxo, eu até compreendia, agora qual é o interesse de ter um quadro destes?

-Talvez seja algum fanático por artigos Muggles, como o meu pai, e adorar Quidditch! – tentou Ron, parecendo convincente. Abanando a cabeça de repente, exclamou: - Harry! A Hermione! Vamos!

-E a Ginny! Vá, vamos! – concordou ele, caminhando até à porta.

Ron ruborizou e falou: -VAMOS!

-Ron, queres fazer o favor de falar mais baixo? Queres que todos nos oiçam? – advertiu Harry.

-Ah, pois, desculpa, foi dos nervos! Mas vamos ficar aqui o dia todo a discutir? – replicou Ron, abrindo a porta.

Ficaram estupefactos com o comprimento do corredor à sua frente. Mas era o único sítio por onde poderiam ir. Não havia mais nenhum. Mais intrigados ficaram quando repararam que havia apenas uma porta, grande e castanha, ao fundo do corredor.

-Bem, pelo menos sabemos que elas têm de estar ali, não é? – tentou Ron.

-Sim, quer dizer, a certeza nunca teremos até lá chegarmos, mas as hipóteses são elevadas. – concordou Harry.

Começaram ambos a caminhar em passos apressados até chegarem à frente da porta. Hesitaram por um segundo, um silêncio cortante pairando sobre eles. Até que Ron o quebrou.

-Dava mesmo jeito termos aqui o teu Manto, não? Como fazemos para entrar? – perguntou Ron, assustado.

-Na verdade, não faço ideia! – admitiu Harry, começando a entrar em pânico.

_Ok, Ron, pensa. O que a Hermione faria neste momento? Ai, não sei. Não consigo pensar! A única coisa que sei é que tenho de agir. _

_Ok, Harry, pensa. O que faria Hermione agora? Porque é que ela não está aqui? Logo agora que precisamos dela. Certo, se ela estivesse connosco talvez não estivéssemos nesta situação. Ai… Ok, não consigo pensar. Vamos agir! A Ginny está em perigo, e tenho de a salvar. E a Hermione, claro._

Acordaram os dois de seus pensamentos com um grito vindo do outro lado da porta.

_-Já te disse que não vais sair daqui e voltar para os braços do teu queridinho! Agora, pára quieta ou vai ser pior para ti!_

Mas…

-Esta voz não me é estranha… Ron? – chamou Harry, vendo Ron tão pálido que quase se conseguia ver a parede atrás dele. Quando a expressão assustada deu lugar a uma revoltada, enraivecida e ansiando por… O que era aquilo ao certo? Nunca vira aquela expressão no rosto do amigo a não ser naquele dia. Ou melhor, naquela noite.

E então, teve a certeza absoluta de que aquela voz não era, de todo, estranha nem, muito menos, desconhecida.

Harry olhou para Ron, em pânico.

Este fechava os punhos com tamanha força que começava a sangrar levemente. Respirava com dificuldade tal era a raiva que sentia. Inspirou com violência e dirigiu-se para a porta.

-Ron, espera! Vamos pensar no que fazer! – chamou Harry, mas era tarde demais e Ron entrara na sala.

-TIRA AS MÃOS DE CIMA DELA, SEU NOJENTO! – gritou Ron, totalmente enraivecido.

Harry suspirou e, assustado mas decidido a ajudar o amigo, a amiga e a sua ruiva, entrou na sala. Sufocou um grito quando a sua mente finalmente conseguiu registar o que os seus olhos viam…

**E afinal o que os seus olhos viram…? Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! Deixem review, sim? Motivam-me a continuar! Muito obrigada por todo o apoio!**


	16. Quando o Amor se Mistura com a Loucura

**Olá! Desculpem a demora, sim? Mas é que esta semana foi muito agitada e não tive tempo nem para vir ao computador! Bem, este é penúltimo capítulo, espero mesmo que gostem!**

Capítulo Décimo Quinto – **Quando o amor se mistura com a loucura**

Hermione olhou, num misto de surpresa, alívio e medo, para a porta que se abrira de rompante e revelara a figura ruiva, de olhos azuis que ela tanto gostava. Quis gritar pelo nome do namorado, mas o grito foi abafado pela mordaça que tinha na boca. Começou a chorar ainda mais.

Harry olhou, com horror, para a sua melhor amiga, sentada numa cadeira à frente de uma lareira acesa, toda transpirada, com os braços e pernas atadas e com a boca tapada por um pano. Via-a rebentar em lágrimas grossas olhando, amedrontada e suplicante, para o namorado. Tentando desviar as atenções daquela imagem que tanto enjoo, incómodo e impotência lhe proporcionava, virou-se para o amigo.

Ron apressava o passo até à figura alta, robusta, forte e nojenta de Viktor Krum, que estava sentado numa poltrona, aparentemente nada surpreendido ou perturbado com a súbita aparição de Ron e Harry.

-OLHA PARA MIM! SEU COVARDE! OLHA PARA MIM! ENCARA-ME COMO UM HOMEM! – gritava Ron, completamente descontrolado.

-Seja bem-vindo, Weasley, à minha humilde casa. – ironizou Viktor, ainda com o olhar preso no fogo da lareira.

Harry aproximou-se do amigo, caso ele decidisse partir para cima do búlgaro. O que Harry sabia não estar muito longe de acontecer.

-Não sabia que tínhamos visitas, meu amor. – falou ele, pausadamente – Não me avisaste que o teu _amante_ e o teu _melhor amiguinho_ iriam aparecer! – continuou ele, com um sorriso falso nos lábios.

-TU CALA-TE SEU VERME NOJENTO! NEM TE ATREVAS A FALAR ASSIM COM A HERMIONE!

-Tu não vales nada, Viktor! Achas-te o quê? Muito bom, muito forte, muito valente e corajoso por abusares assim de mulheres? Devias ter vergonha! – falava Harry, começando a perder a cabeça.

-Não, Potter. O que eu devia ter e não tenho, _ainda _– falou ele, com sarcasmo – não é vergonha, é a Hermione!

Ron não aguentou a provocação e partiu para cima dele. Harry ainda conseguiu agarrá-lo, passando-lhe os braços em volta dos ombros, com força.

-LARGA-ME HARRY, EU QUERO ENSINAR A ESTE TRASTE QUE ESCOLHEU BRINCAR COM AS PESSOAS ERRADAS! – gritava Ron, com o olhar cheio de raiva e sede de vingança.

Hermione remexeu-se furiosamente na cadeira, incomodada com os sentimentos que ela conseguia ler naquele olhar.

-Weasley, meu caro, tem calma. Estamos aqui para conversar como pessoas civilizadas que _somos._ – cuspiu a última palavra - Não é verdade? A minha querida mulher é que me devia ter avisado que o amante estava prestes a entrar por aquela porta. Podia ter preparado um chá ou uns bolos para o receber antes de ser amordaçada! – gargalhava ironicamente Krum.

Harry não teve vontade nenhuma de continuar a impedir Ron de dar uns bons murros naquele búlgaro idiota, mas achou prudente continuar a fazê-lo, afinal de contas, o outro era, apesar de tudo, mais forte.

Ron continuava a debater-se com força para se libertar dos braços de Harry.

Até que, ao fim de um bocado, conseguiu.

Ron correu na direcção de Krum e levantou o braço, pronto para lhe dar um murro quando o outro, prevendo o ataque, se levantou da cadeira e atirou Ron ao chão.

Hermione guinchou bem alto, ainda que abafado pela mordaça, o desespero não foi escondido e o coração de Ron doía mais do que o seu nariz, que agora jorrava litros de sangue.

_Eu sou um estúpido, um idiota, um covarde e, acima de tudo, um mentiroso. Eu prometi-lhe que nunca a iria deixar sozinha e que nunca nada de mal lhe iria acontecer. Contudo, ali está ela, amordaçada, chorando, sofrendo. Sou um falhado que não a mereço. – _pensava Ron, imóvel, estendido no chão.

Harry correu até junto de Ron e fez um olhar horrorizado quando viu o estado do amigo. De seguida olhou para Krum que analisava a sua mão como que confirmando que não partira nada. A medo, desviou o olhar para Hermione e o seu coração contraiu-se tanto que ficou do tamanho de uma snitch, ou mais pequeno ainda. Hermione chorava, angustiada, remexendo-se da cadeira, parecendo querer gritar. O sangue começava a jorrar dos seus pulsos e tornozelos, mas ela nem ligava, continuava a querer gritar por Ron.

Este levantou-se, ainda com dificuldade.

-TU VAIS PAGÁ-LAS! TU NÃO A MERECES, NÃO PERCEBES? ÉS UM CANALHA! – vociferou Ron, completamente exaltado.

-AHAHAH! Deixa-me rir, seu traidor de sangue! Então e tu achas que ela merece quem? TU? – perguntou ele, com a voz carregada de sarcasmo – Um pobre, literalmente, um idiota, um covarde que nem coragem teve para a convidar para um simples baile de Inverno? Um estúpido que a fez chorar por dias a fio? Um… triste?

As palavras de Krum soaram-lhe como murros desferidos no seu estômago. Estremeceu. Afinal, ele estava certo. Ele era pobre, ele tinha mesmo feito Hermione chorar por não a ter convidado, mas uma coisa ele não era. Ele não era um triste.

-Tens razão, Viktor. – admitiu ele, fitando o chão – Eu jamais merecerei a Hermione. Eu sou pobre, sim. Eu sou covarde, sim. Eu sou um estúpido que fez chorar a mulher da vida dele, sim. Sou isso tudo. – ele olhou de soslaio para Hermione e viu-a olhando-o aterrorizada, com uma pontada de desilusão e, então, ainda olhando para ela, continuou: - Mas se há coisa que eu não sou é um triste. E queres saber porquê? Porque eu, com apenas onze anos de idade, conheci a verdadeira amizade. Aquela que nos faz capazes de enfrentar até o próprio Voldemort apenas para protegermos os nossos amigos. Os verdadeiros amigos. E onde estavas tu quando a Hermione foi insultada pelo traste do Malfoy no segundo ano? Certamente não vomitaste lesmas uma tarde inteira por ela, pois não? E onde estavas tu quando ela foi petrificada? Também não enfrentaste a Floresta Proibida e centenas de aranhas gigantes correndo na tua direcção só para a salvares, pois não? E também não estavas lá, no terceiro ano, quando ela precisou de um ombro amigo onde chorar a suposta morte do Buckbeak, pois não? Também não estiveste ao pé dela quando, no quinto ano, ela foi atingida por um Devorador da Morte, não é verdade? – Hermione sorria, ainda que lavada em lágrimas, com as palavras do namorado – Tu nunca estiveste lá quando ela realmente precisou! Posso ter sido um covarde por apenas não a ter convidado para um estúpido e INÚTIL baile, mas tive coragem para a salvar da morte, para lutar até à exaustão por quem AMO.

-Cala-te, Weasley. Se não fosse o teu amiguinho Potter e a ajuda do Dumbledore, jamais terias conseguido. Se não fossem eles, a tua queridinha Granger estaria MORTA! – gritou ele, atingindo Ron como um murro certeiro.

Harry aproveitou aquele momento de distracção de Viktor, que discutia furiosamente com Ron, e aos poucos aproximou-se de Hermione que, assustando-se com a presença dele, guinchou.

-Chiu! Sou só eu! – sussurrou Harry.

Ela pareceu acalmar-se um pouco e até mais aliviada.

Harry tirou-lhe a mordaça, fazendo sinal para que permanecesse calada, ao que ela assentiu. Começou a tentar tirar-lhe as cordas, que estavam bem presas.

-A tua varinha, Harry? – murmurou ela, tão baixinho que ele mal ouviu.

-Ficou em casa! – sussurrou ele, em resposta.

Aos poucos, ele lá foi conseguindo tirar os nós, até que Hermione ficou com as mãos soltas e ajudava Harry a tirar as cordas dos pés. Quando, finalmente conseguiram livrar-se de todas as cordas, Hermione foi até uma gaveta de um móvel atrás da cadeira onde ela estava e, muito silenciosamente, para que Viktor não a ouvisse, o que não era difícil, dado a intensidade dos gritos dele e de Ron, tirou de lá a sua varinha.

Aproximaram-se os dois, muito lentamente de Viktor. Ron, ao aperceber-se, nem conseguiu terminar a frase que gritava ao búlgaro. Este percebeu que havia alguma coisa de errado e voltou-se para trás no exacto momento em que Hermione empunhava a varinha e abria a boca para proferir um feitiço. Em vez disso, gritou quando ele se virou e, num movimento rápido, deitou-se no chão e lançou a varinha a Ron, o melhor que conseguiu, enquanto gritava:

-Apanha, Ron!

Este, sobressaltado, com o coração batendo descompassado de medo, terror, raiva e alívio de ver Hermione sem aquela mordaça na boca, apanhou desajeitadamente a varinha caída a seus pés e apontou-a a Viktor.

Este, num ímpeto de se proteger a si próprio, agarrou Hermione pelos cabelos, obrigando-a a levantar-se e colocou-a junto a ele, à sua frente, continuando a agarrá-la pelos cabelos. Ela gritava de dor, gemia alto e contorcia-se de raiva e nojo.

Ron ficou parado, por uns instantes, sem conseguir reagir.

-TU LARGA-A! OUVISTE? LARGA A HERMIONE! LARGA-A! – gritou ele, por fim, com quanta força tinha. A garganta doía-lhe, mas ele nem parecia reparar, pois continuava a gritar pelo nome dela – HERMIONE! NÃOOOOOO! – e, num impulso de raiva, ele ergueu a varinha, mas foi travado pelos olhares aterrorizados de Hermione.

-O que foi Weasley? Perdeste, novamente, a coragem? Esquece, é claro que não a perdeste. De modo algum. Ninguém pode perder o que nunca teve! – ironizou ele.

-Cala-te! O Ron é a pessoa mais corajosa que eu conheço! – defendeu-o Hermione, chorando de raiva.

-Oh, não é tão lindo? Esta rapariga, linda, atraente, inteligente… desejável – completou ele, agarrando-a, com um braço, pela cintura, levantando-lhe um pouco a camisola e acariciando-lhe a pele – gritar pelo seu amantezinho que nem dinheiro para uma simples camisola nova tem? – disse-lhe ele, ao ouvido.

-LARGA-A! NÃO, NÃOOOO! – gritava Ron, enojado com o que via, revoltado por não conseguir fazer nada e com uma vontade enorme de matar aquele canalha. – DEIXA A HERMIONE! NÃO LHE TOQUES, SEU NOJENTO, SEU PORCO!

-LARGA-ME! DEIXA-ME! EU ODEIO-TE. TENHO NOJO DE TI, LARGA-ME! – berrava Hermione, tentando livrar-se do toque dele.

-Ora, tenham calma, vamos só divertir-nos mais um pouco! – dito isto, tirou a mão da camisola de Hermione e levou-a até um dos seus seios, ao que ela gritou de raiva e impotência. Ele começou a acariciá-lo, e ela sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de vomitar.

Foi a gota de água, e Harry tinha plena noção disso. A cara completamente desvairada de Ron provava-lhe que a sua teoria estava correcta. Ele estava quase a matar Viktor Krum. Mas Hermione estava no meio, ele podia aleijá-la.

-NÃO, RON! Podes atingir a Hermione sem querer! – gritou Harry.

-EU SEI, HARRY. ACHAS QUE NÃO SEI? MAS EU NÃO CONSIGO MAIS, NÃO ENTENDES? NÃO CONSIGO MAIS VÊ-LO FAZER AQUILO! – berrava Ron, abanando a cabeça, tentando controlar-se, ele sabia que um movimento apenas e atingiria Hermione.

Harry tentava arranjar uma solução. Um plano. Qualquer coisa.

Ron tentava abstrair-se dos gemidos de satisfação e doentios de Krum e tentava pensar em algo que tirasse Hermione daquele sofrimento.

Harry então teve uma ideia. Era infantil, idiota, um tanto ou quanto falível. Mas a única de que ele se lembrava. Era a sua única hipótese. Era a única hipótese de Hermione. A única hipótese de…

Espera lá! Com tanta agitação, medo, sustos, revoltas, raiva, esquecera-se de alguém.

-ONDE ESTÁ A GINNY, SEU DOENTE? – berrou Harry, fazendo Viktor assustar-se e retirar a mão do seio de Hermione.

-O QUÊ? QUEM? – gritou, ele. Então lembrou-se – Ah, sim. Aquela rapariguinha idiota e infantil que eu usei para chegar ao meu troféu? Ao meu prémio? Ao meu doce? – falou ele ao ouvido de Hermione, o que fez Ron exaltar-se ainda mais. – Sei lá onde ela está! Em casa? Ou nem controlar a namoradinha consegues, Potter?

-Porquê ela? PORQUÊ A GINNY?

-Ora, porque ela é a melhor amiga aqui do meu docinho, a irmãzinha querida do meu grande amigo Weasley e, a cereja em cima do bolo, é a namoradinha irritante do miúdo que, com catorze anos, me derrotou no Torneiro dos Tri-Feiticeiros. Queres razões mais fortes que estas?

-Não devias ter tocado nem num fio de cabelo dela, seu VERME!

-Quem disse que eu toquei? Disse-lhe apenas umas palavras para ela pensar bem nas prioridades do seu irmão e da sua suposta melhor amiga. Mas não foi o suficiente, ela não queria trazê-la até mim. Então, Imperio resolveu os meus problemas.

-Não vales nada. NADA! Podes ter o dinheiro todo do mundo, mas não vales NADA! – gritou Hermione, atingindo o cúmulo do enjoo.

-Tudo por ti, meu anjo. Tudo pelo teu amor! – sorriu ele.

-POR MIM? PELO MEU AMOR? Tu sabes lá o que é isso! Sabes lá o que é amor! Desde quando lançar Imperio sobre a minha melhor amiga e obrigá-la a trazer-me até ti é prova do que quer que seja? LARGA-ME! – gritou ele, quando ele começava a acariciar as suas costas por debaixo da camisola.

-Tu ouviste-a, Krum. L-A-R-G-A-A! IMEDIATAMENTE! – gritava Ron, desesperado.

-E és tu quem me vai impedir, Traidor de Sangue pobre e inútil? – ironizou Krum.

-Não, vou seu EU! – gritou Harry enquanto se lançava sobre Hermione, empurrando-a para o chão e ficando sobre ela. – AGORA RON!

Ron ficou um breve momento olhando a situação, até que gritou:

-PETRIFFICUS TOTALEM!

Krum caiu rígido como uma pedra para trás, batendo violentamente no chão. Ron largou a varinha e correu até Hermione. Harry saiu depressa de cima dela. Ron abraçou-a com quantas forças tinha.

-Meu amor! DESCULPA-ME! Eu sou um estúpido e um mentiroso.

-P-Porquê? Porque dizes isso, Ron? – perguntou ela, assustada.

-Eu prometi-te que ia estar sempre lá contigo, que te ia proteger de tudo e que nunca nada de mal te ia acontecer. Sou um mentiroso. Não te mereço, nisso o Vicktor tem razão. Mereces alguém muito melhor que eu.

-RONALD WEASLEY! Eu já te disse isto uma vez. Volto a repetir, mas espero mesmo que seja a última, para teu próprio bem, acredita. – ela fitou-o séria – NUNCA MAIS DIGAS QUE NÃO ME MERECES! – gritou ela, fazendo com que Ron estremecesse violentamente e Harry mandasse um salto para trás, tropeçando em Viktor, que fez um olhar de dor.

-Está bem, Mione. Mas… É que… Tu sofreste tanto. E eu fiquei a ver. Não consegui agir. Sinto-me um verme. Um inútil.

-Ron, tu hoje provaste-me o teu amor por mim. Mesmo cego de raiva, com um desejo de vingança que te possuía, tu conseguiste parar os teus impulsos apenas para não me magoares. Tu salvaste-me hoje, meu amor. – disse ela sorrindo-lhe.

-Não tive coragem para o matar, Hermione. – admitiu ele, fitando o chão.

-E isso só me faz ainda amar-te mais, se é que isso é possível. Ainda bem que não o mataste.

-COMO ASSIM, AINDA BEM? Quere-lo vivo? – perguntou ele, atónito, aflito.

-Não é isso. Eu apenas não quero ver o amor da minha vida em Azkaban. Assim, o Krum tem o que merece, a eternidade atrás das grades e nós teremos a eternidade onde é suposto estarmos, nos braços um do outro!

Ele sorriu, embevecido.

-Tens um coração de ouro, minha princesa!

-Não, tu é que tens. Mesmo desejoso de o ver morto, não o fizeste. És o meu herói!

Ron corou tanto, que se confundia com o cabelo. Hermione não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

-É verdade, meu amor. És o meu herói! E eu amo-te! – disse Hermione, perdendo-se no olhar azul do namorado.

Harry olhava para Viktor com uma raiva enorme. Ele tinha enfeitiçado a mulher da sua vida. Tinha-a feito ouvir coisas horríveis. Tinha-a levado a fazer coisas terríveis. Mais uma vez, ele não conseguira impedir isso. Só queria que ela não tivesse passado por nenhum daqueles momentos.

-Ron? – chamou-o Harry – Desculpem. Olhem, vou voltar à chave de portal e trazer ajuda, temos de o levar daqui, não é?

-Sim, Harry. Diz à minha mãe para te mandar algumas poções para feridas ligeiras, sim? Eu fico com a Hermione, importas-te?

-É claro que não! Olha, só vos peço para irem dando uma olhada nesse verme aí ao vosso lado. Não é que ele vá longe, mas nunca se sabe!

-Sim, Harry, não te preocupes! – assegurou-lhe Hermione.

Harry saiu a correr, os passos ecoando pelo corredor. Ron sentou-se e pousou a cabeça de Hermione no seu colo. Assim, podia ficar constantemente vigiando o nojento do Krum e ainda confortar a mulher da sua vida. Ele estava tão aliviado. Tão feliz. Sentir o aroma suave dela, sentir o seu cabelo emaranhar-se nos seus dedos, sentir a pele delicada dela, sentir o seu coração batendo cada vez mais regular no seu peito. Tudo isso o deixava feliz. Suspirou.

Hermione ouviu-o e chamou-o.

-Amor?

-Diz, princesa.

-Porquê esse suspiro?

Ele sorriu. Ouvir a voz dela, doce e linda, falando para si era outro dos motivos que o deixava feliz.

-Porque te tenho nos meus braços finalmente. Porque estou feliz. Porque estou aliviado.

-Nunca mais quero sair daqui, deste que é o meu lugar. Dos teus braços. – disse-lhe ela, com a voz estranhamente divertida mas, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente séria.

Enquanto isso, Harry voltava à Toca. Quando sentiu aquela sensação de que o mundo estava de pernas para o ar, caiu em cima da cama de Ginny. Ajeitou os óculos e olhou à sua volta. Assustou-se quando um par de olhos o fitou, feliz e aliviado.

-HARRY! – gritou Mrs Weasley, que o abraçou fortemente. Mas logo a felicidade inicial se desvaneceu quando ela olhou para o embrulho, descansando sobre a cama da filha.

-Tenha calma, Mrs Weasley. O Ron está bem. A Hermione também, embora um pouco ferida física e psicologicamente. Bem, tirando isso, estamos todos bem. Mas isso não interessa agora. Eu preciso de falar com o Arthur.

-Ele está lá em baixo, com o George, não conseguiram ficar aqui à espera.

Harry correu pelas escadas abaixo, enquanto gritava para Molly, que estava a correr atrás dele.

-Ah, é verdade! Será que me podia ir buscar umas poções para feridas ligeiras? É que a Hermione e o Ron precisam de tratar de umas.

-Tu disseste que ele estava bem!

-Não é nada de especial, não se preocupe!

-Ai… O meu filho! Eu vou já lá buscar.

Mas Harry já nem a ouviu, entrando esbaforido na sala. Arthur e George sobressaltaram-se.

-Mr Weasley, preciso que venha comigo e traga um Auror. Ou dois, só por via das dúvidas.

-O QUÊ? O que se passou?

-Agora não tenho tempo para explicações, a Hermione e o Ron continuam lá! Rápido!

Arhur Desapareceu, Aparecendo minutos depois com dois Aurores. Correram os cinco escadas acima, encontrando Molly sentada à frente do embrulho com a poção a mão.

-Vamos? – gritou George, aflito e impaciente.

-Onde é que vocês vão todos? – perguntou Molly, atarantada.

-Explicações ficam para depois, ok? – pediu Harry. Dito isto, pegou no frasco da poção e tocou no embrulho. Sentiu a familiar sensação de perder o chão aos seus pés e caiu no chão duro.

Levantou-se de imediato, mesmo a tempo de ver George, Arthur e os dois Aurores caírem uns em cima dos outros.

Levantaram-se muito depressa e seguiram Harry pelo corredor enorme. Entraram os cinco de rompante, surpreendendo Ron e Hermione.

-Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Arthur – Ai meu Deus! Ron o que te aconteceu à cara?

-Hermione…? O que se passou? Estás… - começou George, mas foi interrompido por Ron.

-Hey, deixa a Hermione, ela já passou por muito hoje. Explicamos depois. – disse ele, apertando Hermione ainda mais contra ele.

-Bem, mas este é o… - começou Mr Weasley.

-O melhor goleador do mundo! É o Viktor Krum! – completou George, em choque.

-CALA-TE GEORGE! – berrou Ron, assustando todos os presentes – O MELHOR GOLEADOR DO MUNDO? Ele enfeitiçou a nossa irmã, trouxe a Hermione para aqui, tinha-a atada e amordaçada, queria abu… abus… Enfim, fazer coisas com ela, e tu dizes que ele é o melhor goleador do mundo?

-O QUÊ? ELE FEZ O QUÊ? – questionaram George e Arthur em uníssono.

Os Aurores aproximaram-se de Viktor e retiraram-lhe o feitiço.

Ron, que tinha permitido as lágrimas que lhe banhavam os olhos de corressem livremente pelo seu rosto, apertou Hermione bem forte contra o seu peito.

-Vocês ainda mas vão pagar! Tu, Granger, meu anjo, ainda serás MINHA! E só minha! – dizia Krum, fora de si, esperneando contra os braços fortes dos Aurores. – E tu, Weasley, ainda vais pagar bem caro por ma roubares!

-Admite, Vicky, tu perdeste! – ironizou Ron, limpando as lágrimas.

-Não, Ron. – começou Hermione, o que fez Ron olhá-la com terror e desilusão e Viktor olhá-la com esperanças – Não te lembras? – olhou para Viktor – Ninguém pode perder algo que nunca teve!

Quando ela acabou de dizer aquilo, Ron não se importou com o facto de o pai, o irmão, o melhor amigo e dois Aurores completamente desconhecidos estarem ali, e beijou Hermione com todo o amor e admiração que sentia por ela. Hermione pareceu esquecer-se também de onde estava quando sentiu os lábios mornos e doces do namorado e retribuiu o beijo apaixonadamente.

Viktor gritava enfurecido juras de vingança.

Ron e Hermione terminaram o beijo, olhando-se felizes.

Harry aproximou-se deles com a poção. Ron agradeceu e deu um pouco a Hermione, que fez uma careta quando a tomou. Ron sorriu. _Até a fazer caretas ela era linda!_ Bebeu também ele um pouco de poção e não resistiu a uma careta, o que fez Hermione sorrir também.

Momentos depois, os gritos de Krum eram só uma lembrança. Uma terrível, horrível, assustadora lembrança. Ron ajudava Hermione a levantar-se, enquanto o pai, George e Harry seguiam atrás dos Aurores e de Krum.

-Mione.

-Sim? Passa-se alguma coisa? – perguntou ela, olhando-o preocupada.

-Sabes, eu queria prometer-te que te vou proteger sempre. Mas eu sei que não vais acreditar em mim, não depois do que aconteceu hoje…

-Promete-me só que vais fazer sempre tudo para me proteger. Não me prometas que me vais proteger, apenas que vais fazer de tudo para que eu esteja bem. Isso é o suficiente.

-É claro que te prometo isso. Eu amo-te mais do que à minha própria vida, Hermione Granger!

-Eu também te amo mais do que à minha própria vida, Ronald Weasley!

E, com um beijo apaixonado, selaram juras de amor eterno e verdadeiro.

Quando voltaram para a chave de portal, os Aurores já tinham levado Krum para longe, para Azkaban, muito provavelmente. Eles desceram até à sala, onde Harry contava o que tinha ocorrido a George e a Mr e Mrs Weasley que, quando viu o filho e Hermione chegarem, levantou-se e envolveu os dois num abraço apertado.

-Vocês estão bem? Ron, foste tão corajoso! Hermione, querida, estás bem? Passaste por tanto…

-Sim, eu estou bem. E sim, o Ron foi mesmo muito corajoso! – concordou Hermione, olhando enternecida para Ron.

-Não fiz nada de especial. – disse ele, enquanto as suas orelhas esquentavam – Apenas fiz o que qualquer namorado teria feito! Bem, pela Hermione, espero que não!

-Oh, então porquê? – perguntou Hermione, fingindo espanto.

-Ora, porque ninguém te ama como eu!

Foi a vez de Hermione corar, ficando da cor dos cabelos do namorado, que a envolveu num abraço, enquanto sussurrava ao seu ouvido: - Não precisas de ficar envergonhada, meu amor! É verdade!

-Mas escusavas de ter dito isso à frente de toda a gente! – murmurou ela ao seu ouvido.

Ele sorriu. Ela também sorriu.

-Hum, HUM! – pigarreou Ginny da porta da sala.

-GINNY! – gritou Harry, correndo na sua direcção e a envolvendo num abraço apertadíssimo.

-Hey, calma Harry! Está tudo bem. – disse ela, quando ele aliviou a pressão do abraço.

Ela aproveitou para largar os braços de Harry e correr até Hermione e a abraçar bem forte.

-Desculpa-me amiga. Perdoa-me, eu peço-te! Ele começou a meter-me coisas na cabeça, que tu não confiavas nem nunca tinhas confiado em mim, que agora só contavas os teus segredos ao Ron, que eu já não significava nada para ti, agora o teu mundo resumia-se ao Ron e a mais ninguém, e ele conseguiu pôr-me a pensar assim. Fui tão estúpida! Uma péssima amiga! Horrível! Compreendo que não me queiras perdoar, mas…

-Hey, Ginny, CALMA! Respira!

Ginny corou ao perceber que falava muito depressa.

-Ginny. – começou Hermione, encarando-a nos olhos – Quero que saibas que eu te adoro. És a minha melhor amiga e esse posto ninguém to vai roubar, sim? E é claro que eu te perdoo, tonta!

Ginny sorriu abertamente encarando a amiga e abraçou-a mais uma vez.

Ficaram abraçadas por uns momentos, até que um gemido as fez despertar.

Molly assoava-se a um lenço amarrotado que tinha nas mãos.

George caminhou apressado até à mãe.

-O que se passa, mãe? Estás bem?

-Sim, Georgie, querido. Eu estou bem. Apenas emocionada por ver estes meus filhos crescerem e saírem debaixo das minhas saias.

Ron e Ginny sorriam. George beijou a mãe.

Os três deram-lhe um abraço apertado.

Hermione aproximou-se de Harry e disse-lhe: - Porque não vais falar com a Ginny? Vocês não vão ficar assim, chateados, por razão nenhuma, não é verdade?

-Sim, Mione, acho que tens razão. Tenho de falar com ela. Amo-a demais para ficar longe dela.

-Eu sei que sim! Vá, força! – encorajou-o ela.

-Obrigada, Hermione. És a melhor amiga que alguém pode querer! – disse ele, abraçando-a.

-Não, eu é que tenho de te agradecer. Hoje, tu e o Ron salvaram-me a vida.

Ele desfez o abraço para a encarar, sorrindo. Ela retribuiu o sorriso carinhoso.

-Vá, agora vai lá falar com a Ginny! Força! – incentivou-o ela, disfarçando as lágrimas que se acumulavam no canto dos olhos.

Ele acenou afirmativamente e correu na direcção de Ginny.

**E então…? O que acharam? Podem dizer que não gostaram à vontade! Foi a primeira vez que escrevi algo deste tipo e sei que não ficou lá grande coisa, mas pronto, espero que não tenha sido assim tão mau de se ler! Muito obrigada por todas as reviews que já me deixaram e que me fizeram querer continuar a fic! Muito obrigada mesmo!**

**O próximo vai ser o último capítulo. Estou triste, confesso. Esta foi a minha primeira fic, e gostei tanto dela… Espero que vocês tenham gostado tanto como eu!**

**Deixem reviews, sim? Obrigada!**


	17. Epílogo

**Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu quando o escrevi!**

Capítulo Décimo Sexto - **Epílogo**

-Hum, Ginny… Achas que dá para falarmos? – perguntou Harry quando ela, Ron, George e Molly desfizeram o abraço.

Ginny olhou-o por uns momentos e ia abrir a boca para negar, quando Molly a interrompeu:

-Claro, Harry. A Ginny quer falar contigo. Vocês são insuportáveis quando estão separados!

Ginny e Harry coraram e Ron soltou uma gargalhada, ao que Molly o interrompeu, afirmando, divertida:

-Não sei porque te ris, Ron, querido, quando tu e a Hermione estão zangados, ninguém vos atura!

Foi a vez dos outros se rirem alto, enquanto Ron sentia as orelhas esquentarem.

Harry olhou para Ginny, que estava a olhar para ele, e fez-lhe sinal com a cabeça indicando a porta para o jardim. Ela concordou com a cabeça e encaminhou-se para lá.

Quando chegaram a um banco debaixo de um limoeiro, Ginny sentou-se. Harry parou por uns instantes, reflectindo sobre se deveria sentar-se ou não, mas acabou por juntar-se a ela.

-Gin…

-Não, Harry.

-O… O quê? – perguntou ele, olhando-a aterrorizado. _Ela está mesmo a desistir de nós? Assim, tão facilmente? Sem sequer lutar primeiro?_

-Não és tu quem tem de dizer alguma coisa. Sou eu. – admitiu ela, encarando o chão com especial interesse. – Eu é que errei. Eu é que disse aquelas coisas horríveis. Eu é que te magoei. Eu é que te fiz sofrer…

-Não, Gin. Está tudo bem agora. Eu não estou chateado. A sério, está tudo bem! – sorriu-lhe ele.

Ela reuniu coragem e olhou-o nos olhos. Aqueles olhos verdes que faziam o seu corpo estremecer e o seu coração bater inevitavelmente mais depressa.

-Não percebes, Harry? Não está tudo bem. Eu fiz-te sofrer. Eu… Eu tenho vergonha do que fiz. Eu pedi à pessoa que mais amo no mundo para escolher entre mim e a sua melhor amiga. Eu sou horrível!

-Estavas sobre a Maldição Imperio… Eu é que não percebi isso a tempo…

-Eu nunca devia ter deixado o imundo do Krum aproximar-se. – falou ela, com a voz carregada de arrependimento, lembrando-se do dia em que eles tinham falado pela primeira vez.

_Flashback_

Ginny estava sentada na relva, atrás de uma grande macieira, lendo um livro, um romance. Estava longe da Toca, pois sempre precisara daqueles momentos a sós, e aproveitou um em que Harry dormitava um pouco e Ron e Hermione estavam na sala a jogar a qualquer coisa, ou a falar ou… Pronto, ok. Então, começou a ouvir uns passos aproximarem-se. Intrigada, pousou o livro. Talvez fosse só a mãe, ou Harry.

Quando voltou o olhar para a sua frente, quase deixou o queixo tocar a relva, ao ver a figura alta e entroncada de Viktor Krum. O mesmo que fizera Hermione sofrer. O mesmo que fizera o seu irmão sofrer. E isso, ela não podia esquecer.

Levantou-se de um salto e encarou-o séria e perigosa.

-O que fazes aqui, Viktor? – perguntou ela, irritada.

-Calma… Ginevra Weasley, não é assim? – questionou ele, arqueando, levemente divertido, uma sobrancelha.

-Ginny, se não for incómodo. – retorquiu ela, fria – Mas ainda não respondeste à minha pergunta.

-Vim falar contigo. – respondeu ele, pausadamente.

-Co… Comigo? O que podes ter tu para falar comigo? – inquiriu ela, espantada.

-É sobre a Hermione… - Ginny olhou o chão e balançou a cabeça negativamente – e o Ronald.

-O quê? – perguntou ela, pensando ter ouvido mal.

-Tu ouviste muito bem. Quero falar contigo sobre o namoro deles.

-Mas… Como é que tu sabes?

-O quê? Que eles se beijaram no meio de uma batalha contra Aquele Cujo Nome Não Deve Ser Pronunciado enquanto o teu queridinho irmão e tantos outros morriam? – Ginny fez uma cara de horror – Que eles começaram a namorar alguns dias depois de estar tudo bem? Que eles se amam há anos? Bem, isso não foi o mais complicado. Algo que alguns galeões não resolvessem.

-Tu pagaste por essa informação? Tu és doente! A quem, já agora? – inquiriu ela, enojada.

-Pela informação do primeiro beijo deles, muito romântico, por sinal, foi a um aluno de Slytherin. Demasiado fácil. Ouviu uns rumores sobre isso, que ficaram confirmados quando ele ouviu certa vez Hermione e Ron discutirem que aquele não era o momento ideal para falarem sobre isso, no dia seguinte à batalha, ainda em Hogwarts ou devo dizer antes ex-Hogwarts? – sorriu ele.

-Hogwarts nunca morrerá! – afirmou Ginny, triste – Estará sempre bem viva nos nossos corações.

-Oh, sim, muito bonito. Deveras bastante emocionante.

-E quanto ao começo do namoro deles? Como descobriste?

-Bem, comecei a desconfiar quando a Hermione deixou de me escrever com tanta frequência e quando o fazia era muito breve. Então, resolvi vir até aqui, só para confirmar. Vi-os sentados não muito longe de casa. Ela dormia com a cabeça no colo dele, enquanto ele lhe afagava os cabelos. Não deu para concluir grande coisa, mas ao menos sabia que ela estava aqui. Que estavam juntos, descobri nessa mesma tarde, quando voltei e os vi agarrados, aos beijos, debaixo de uma árvore.

-E nunca ninguém te ouviu andar por aí… - dizia ela, mais para si mesma do que para ele.

-É para veres do que sou capaz. Mas sabes do que me fui apercebendo ao longo destes dias?

-O quê? – perguntou ela, um tanto ou quanto receosa da resposta.

-Parece-me que a Hermione mudou, não é? Quer dizer, já não a vejo com o Harry ou contigo. É sempre com o Ronald.

-Porque dizes isso? – questionou ela, preocupada.

-Então, quando a conheci só conseguia estar sozinha com ela quando ia para a biblioteca estudar, porque o resto do tempo passava-o com o Harry, ou contigo, ou com o Ronald. E agora, está sempre com o Ronald. É como… - parou, aumentando a expectativa de Ginny, suspirou e continuou, no mesmo tom decidido – se vos tivesse esquecido.

-A Hermione? Esquecer-se do seu melhor amigo e da sua melhor amiga? Impossível!

-Será mesmo? Pensa bem, quando foi a última vez que estiveste sozinha com ela? Que desabafaram abertamente? Que tenham tido uma conversa sem ela ao menos tocar no nome do Ronald?

Ginny tentou lembrar-se. Realmente, ele tinha razão.

-Mas isso é porque isto tudo é novo para ela. É o seu primeiro namorado à séria, está completamente apaixonada e feliz! – disse ela, tentando convencer-se a si própria.

-Como queiras, mas se me permites opinar, eu acho que a Hermione está a afastar-se de ti e do Harry. Está a fechar-se num mundo só dela e do Ronald. Acho que ela já não confia mais em ti. Ela já não te conta nada, não é? E daqui a começar a esconder-te coisas e mentir é num instante! Ainda não reparaste que ela está sempre aos segredinhos com ele? Pensa bem no que eu te disse.

Ginny sentiu as lágrimas escorrerem-lhe pelo rosto enquanto via a figura de Viktor desaparecer. _O que queria ele com aquilo? O que ele queria que ela fizesse ou pensasse? A Hermione era incapaz de lhe fazer aquilo que ele dissera, não era? E com o seu próprio irmão? Não, é só mais um esquema do Krum para ficar com a Hermione? Mas como? Isso não faz sentido! _

Ginny voltou para dentro e, olhando para a sala, viu Hermione sentada ao colo de Ron numa poltrona, rindo alegremente e segredando coisas ao seu ouvido.

_Talvez Krum não estivesse tão enganado assim. Talvez ele estivesse apenas a alertar-me._

Fim do flashback

-Ginny? GIN? – perguntava Harry, preocupado.

-Hum? – respondeu ela, enquanto voltava a si – O que foi?

-Estavas aí perdida nos teus pensamentos durante horas! Estava a ficar preocupado, estou farto de te chamar!

-Oh, desculpa.

-Não. Desculpa-me tu a mim.

-De quê?

-De te ter deixado sozinha o tempo suficiente para aquele doente te fazer mal… - declarou ele, fitando o chão.

Ela pegou-lhe o queixo com uma mão e forçou-o a olhar para si.

-Harry, a culpa não foi tua. A culpa foi inteiramente minha. Eu é que o permiti aproximar-se. Eu é que permiti que ele dissesse aquelas coisas. Eu é que fui ingénua e acreditei naquelas mentiras todas. Eu é que falhei, entendes?

-Tu não tiveste culpa nenhuma. Ele chegou lá a dizer-te coisas horríveis, é normal que tenhas ficado com dúvidas!

-Sim, mas eu acreditei que a minha melhor amiga estava a afastar-se de mim e levava o meu irmão atrás. Eu cheguei a acreditar que ela o estava a tirar de mim! Que o estava a virar contra mim! E a ti também! Como é que alguém que se diz amiga de outra pessoa pode pensar isto dela? Eu não posso ser amiga de ninguém. Afasta-te de mim. Encontra alguém que te mereça, que seja forte, que seja bom amigo, que não traia os amigos, que não desconfie deles. Encontra alguém melhor.

-Ok, Ginny. Se é isso que tu queres, eu vou fazê-lo.

Ginny olhou para ele, horrorizada. Ok, ela pediu aquilo, devia estar aliviada. Mas, como é que ele aceitou sem pestanejar?

Harry levantou-se, deu uma volta em torno da árvore e parou em frente de Ginny. Ela olhava-o, incrédula.

-Pronto, já está. Fiz o que me pediste. Encontrei alguém que seja forte, amiga, decidida, inteligente, bonita e que me merece. Só não estou tão certo é se eu a mereço a ela... – ela levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou intrigada para ele – Oh Ginny, será que não entendes? Eu não quero mais ninguém. Quero-te a ti. Adoro tudo em ti. Adoro a tua beleza, os teus olhos, o teu corpo, a forma como ris, a maneira como a tua testa forma uma pequenina e adorável ruga quando te irritas. Adoro cada qualidade tua, a tua inteligência, a tua força, a tua determinação. Adoro cada defeitozinho teu. Adoro-te por completo. Ginny. – falou ele, forçando-a a encará-lo nos olhos – Eu amo-te. Mais do que tudo. Mais do que a minha própria vida.

Ela começou a soluçar e ele abraçou-a carinhosamente.

-Eu também te amo, Harry. Muito! Mas… - começou ela.

-Cala-te. Não digas nada. Não há "mas" nenhum! Eu amo-te e tu amas-me. Tudo bate certo. Deixa de dar uma de Hermione Granger, e não ponderes tanto, age impulsivamente!

Ela então desfez o abraço e beijou-o apaixonadamente, passando os braços à volta do seu pescoço e puxando-o contra si. Estremeceu quando sentiu os lábios dele contra os seus. O seu coração bateu descontrolado quando a língua dele tocou no seu lábio inferior, como que pedindo autorização para invadir a sua boca. Estiveram horas, minutos, segundos, dias, talvez, ali, beijando-se.

Enquanto isso, na Toca, Ron perguntava pela milésima vez a Hermione se ela estava bem.

-Ron, eu já te disse que estou perfeitamente bem! – disse ela, acariciando-lhe a face.

Estavam sentados num sofá de dois lugares, na sala, com Molly, Arthur e George.

-Sim, eu sei. Desculpa-me. Eu só quero que estejas bem e que não te falte nada! – disse-lhe ele, sorrindo-lhe.

-Por este andar, nem uma dor de cabeça lhe vai faltar, maninho! – falou George.

-Oh, cala-te George! Quando te apaixonares assim, vais perceber o que é querer que não falta nada à outra pessoa! – disse Ron, sério e determinado.

Hermione olhou-o, estupefacta, assim como Molly e Arthur. George fitava-o, incrédulo.

-O… O que foi? – perguntou ele, corando violentamente.

-Nada, filho. Estamos apenas a perceber o quanto mudaste desde que começaram a namorar! – falou Arthur, com os olhos molhados.

-Meu filhinho! Cresceste tanto! A Hermione foi a melhor coisa que te aconteceu! Já estás tão crescido, tão… adulto. O meu bebé já é um homem! – soluçava Molly.

-Mãe… Por favor…

-Não, Ron. É verdade. Os teus pais têm razão! Tu cresceste imenso! E eu acabei de perceber isso com o que tu disseste agora mesmo! – admitiu Hermione, olhando estarrecida para o namorado.

-Mas o que eu disse não tem nada de mais, só disse a verdade, o que sentia. O que há de errado nisso?

-Não há nada de mal nisso, nada mesmo! Antes pelo contrário! – disse Hermione, abraçando-o e sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido – Eu amei!

Ron corou e sorriu, feliz.

Harry e Ginny entraram na sala a tempo de verem Hermione desfazer o abraço lentamente e olhar Ron com algumas lágrimas no rosto, enquanto sorria tolamente para ele. Assim como Molly, que soluçava baixinho de vez em quando, Arthur, que deixava cair uma lágrima e George que estava atónito, sem conseguir pronunciar uma palavra.

-O que se passou aqui? – perguntou Ginny, preocupada – Estão cá com umas caras!

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – continuou Harry, igualmente preocupado.

-Não, não se passa nada. É só que eu tenho o melhor namorado do universo! – sorriu Hermione, ainda encarando o namorado, que sorria abertamente como resposta.

-Bem… Isso agora é perfeitamente discutível! – declarou Ginny, divertida, enquanto todos a olhavam, a ela e a Harry, de mãos dadas e sorrindo um para o outro.

-Isso quer dizer que vocês… - começou Ron.

-Se entenderam? – terminou Hermione.

-Sim! Já está tudo bem! – anunciou Ginny, sorrindo de uma orelha à outra – Eu só queria pedir-vos desculpa a todos pelo que vos fiz passar. Principalmente a vocês, Hermione e Ron. Hermione, desculpa por te ter feito sofrer tanto. Ouviste coisas da minha boca que eu não sentia e que eu sei que te magoaram imenso. Passaste por coisas inimagináveis, sofreste física e, principalmente, psicologicamente nas mãos daquele doente mental por culpa inteiramente minha. Desculpa-me. Ron. A sério. Sei que sofreste imenso com o que se passou com a Hermione. Não deve ter sido nada fácil vê-la sofrer daquela maneira, não foi? Desculpem-me.

-Gi, a culpa não foi tua. Sim, é verdade que os dois sofremos muito, mas já passou. Está tudo bem, a Hermione está bem, tu estás bem. Estamos todos bem! Vamos deixar-nos de coisas e deixar para trás tudo isto, o que me dizem? – perguntou Ron, levantando-se.

Caminhou até Ginny e disse-lhe, num tom de voz mais baixo.

-Gin, eu adoro-te! – dito isto, abraçou-a.

Ginny estranhou a reacção do irmão, mas ao perceber que era sincera, entregou-se ao abraço e puxou-o para mais perto.

Hermione deixou as lágrimas rolarem pelas suas bochechas ao ver Ron transparecer tudo o que sentia. Era por isso que se tinha apaixonado tanto por ele, ou melhor, era uma das razões, Ron sempre dizia o que lhe vinha à cabeça, era sempre honesto e não sabia mentir.

Durante o resto da tarde, sentaram-se nos sofás da sala a contarem histórias engraçadas de quando Ginny e Ron eram bebés, de algumas partidas dos gémeos – o que emocionou George -, de Hogwarts, da amizade do trio, das dificuldades e dos bons momentos que lá passaram.

Quando chegou a hora de jantar, Molly e Ginny, que fez questão de ajudar a mãe, dirigiram-se à cozinha, George, Harry e Arthur reuniram-se para uma partida de cartas – que Hermione lhes ensinara a jogar – e Hermione aninhou-se junto de Ron, pousando a cabeça no seu peito. Ele passou-lhe as mãos pelas costas e pelos braços, nervoso.

Aquela ideia tinha-lhe vindo à cabeça assim que ela o tinha abraçado depois de lhe dizer que tinha amado que ele dissesse ao George que só a queria ver bem. Desde aí lutava para que ninguém reparasse no seu nervosismo. Não sabia se era o que devia fazer. Se era cedo demais. Mas ele tinha de fazer aquilo. E isso deixava-o imensamente nervoso.

Ninguém notava, tirando ela, claro. Assim que deitou a cabeça no peito dele, ele estremeceu violentamente e enrijeceu o corpo. Ela sentiu o coração dele bater descompassadamente dentro do seu peito.

-Ron? – chamou-o ela – Está tudo bem?

-Cl… Claro, meu amor! – falou ele, tentando parecer convincente.

-Tens a certeza? Não há nada que te preocupe?

_Sim, encontrar as palavras certas. Encontrar a coragem!_ – pensou ele, mas respondeu simplesmente: - Não, está tudo bem. Anda, descansa. O teu dia foi enorme! – completou ele, afagando-lhe carinhosamente os cabelos enquanto ela anuía e se deitava ao colo dele.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la normalizar a respiração e adormecer com a cabeça no seu colo. Não se atrevia a mexer-se um milímetro que fosse, para não a acordar. Não se atrevia sequer a tirar a mão do cabelo dela, continuando lá a afagar-lhe os longos caracóis farfalhudos, não que ele quisesse, de qualquer maneira.

Assim ficou, por uns longos minutos, admirando-a.

Até que Ginny entra na sala de rompante e grita, anunciando alegremente:

-O JANTAR ESTÁ PRONTO!

-CHIUUUUU! – falou Ron, irritado.

Hermione remexeu-se no colo dele, abrindo lentamente os olhos.

-Boa, Ginny! A Mione estava a dormir! – declarou ele, olhando tristemente para Hermione.

-Ups! Mi, desculpa! Eu não sabia! – desculpou-se Ginny.

-Hum? Ah, não faz mal. – bocejou Hermione, que olhou para o namorado e o viu lançando-lhe um olhar que pedia desculpa – Está tudo bem, Ron. Mas, por quanto tempo dormi eu?

-Oh, não muito. Foi só o tempo de elas fazerem o jantar.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele, espreguiçando-se. Encontravam-se sozinhos na sala e Ron permitiu-se puxá-la repentinamente pela cintura. Hermione soltou um grito abafado de surpresa e riu. Com os corpos colados, Ron beijou-a com paixão, ao que ela correspondeu inteiramente.

-Hermione Jane Granger, eu amo-te para toda a eternidade!

-Ron o que foi isto? – perguntou ela, rindo, brincando com o cabelo dele, ainda colados.

-O que foi? Já não posso dizer à minha linda namorada o quanto a amo? – ele estava apenas a reunir a coragem necessária para o que estava prestes a acontecer.

-É claro que sim! Ronald Bilius Weasley, eu também te vou amar toda a minha vida!

Ele suspirou, sorriu e beijou-a mais uma vez. Ela sorria, feliz.

Assim, foram até à cozinha e sentaram-se lado a lado, trocando olhares cúmplices.

Ron passou a refeição muito agitado e Hermione olhava-o intrigada e preocupada. No inicio da sobremesa, ela percebeu a razão.

Ron inspirou bem fundo e levantou-se, batendo com a colher de sobremesa no copo.

-Hum… Desculpem estar a interromper, aposto que o gelado está óptimo, mas preciso de dizer uma coisa. Reflecti muito sobre se deveria fazê-lo e, quando cheguei à derradeira conclusão de que não aguentava mais, ponderei imenso sobre a forma como o deveria fazer e, quando me decidi por fazê-lo hoje, esta noite, durante o jantar, pensei muito sobre as palavras certas. Só então percebi que as palavras certas estariam no meu coração na hora certa.

Com os olhares de todos recaídos sobre ele, Ron sentiu-se corar. Olhou o seu copo, repousando na mesa.

-Por isso, não faço ideia do que vou dizer a seguir, só sei que vai ser o mais sincero que consigo.

Inspirou fundo e voltou-se para Hermione. Estendeu-lhe uma mão e levantou-a. Não desviando o olhar do dela, continuou:

-Hermione Granger, eu amo-te. E isso não é segredo para ninguém e muito menos para ti. Fazes o meu coração bater como um louco sempre que te vejo, toco, beijo ou simplesmente, quando falam no teu nome. Sinto-me como uma criança no seu primeiro natal, rodeado de presentes. Mas, no meu caso, o meu único presente, e que vale por todos do mundo, é poder ter-te ao meu lado. – Hermione sentiu as lágrimas invadirem-lhe os olhos – Vês? Eu avisei-te muitas vezes que o meu jeito com as palavras era nulo! – Hermione sorriu, enquanto duas lágrimas lhe rolavam pela face – Mas eu sei que tu sabes que é tudo verdadeiro – ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça – Sabes que eu sem ti não sou ninguém. Sinto-me incompleto, sinto-me sem a minha metade. Sem o meu porto de abrigo. Sem a minha âncora. Sem nada. Sinto-me vazio. E sabes também que quando estou contigo é como se não existisse mais nada, só tu e eu, só _nós_. Fui mesmo parvo por desperdiçar tantos anos a discutir contigo, anos cheios de zangas e palavras amargas, mas também, óbvio, sorrisos e olhares que me deixavam nas nuvens, mas com o coração revoltado, batendo descontrolado, ansiando por algo, gritando por _ti_. Por isso, não quero mais tempo longe de ti. Quero ficar contigo para sempre. Para a eternidade. Podem pensar o que quiserem, podem pensar que sou demasiado novo para não ter certezas de nada, que daqui a um ano ou dois vou-me cansar de ti. Mas eu sei que isso é a maior das mentiras. Como eu posso de deixar de te amar, Hermione Granger? A garota com ar de mandona que entrou por aquela cabine do Expresso de Hogwarts para procurar por um sapo e que conseguiu pôr o meu coração a bater tão rápido como nunca? Aquela garota sabichona que me encantou desde a primeira vez que a vi? E se não a esqueci ao fim de tantos anos, tantas zangas, tantos insultos, tantas palavras horríveis, como a poderei esquecer um dia? Eu posso não saber mais nada, mas essa é a única certeza que eu tenho. E, por isso, - Ron afastou-se um pouco da mesa, puxando-a consigo. Ajoelhou-se à sua frente – Hermione Jane Granger, queres casar comigo?

Hermione desatou a chorar, não conseguia parar, tal era a felicidade que sentia, ela sorria e sentia o sabor salgado das lágrimas. Só conseguia balbuciar monossílabos sem sentido. Ela puxou Ron para cima e, como não conseguia dizer nada, respondeu-lhe de outra maneira.

Lançou-lhe os braços para o seu pescoço e deu-lhe um beijo com uma intensidade que ele não sabia ser possível. Ficou imóvel por uns segundos e, quando caiu na realidade, agarrou-lhe pela cintura e balançou-a no ar. Voltou a beijá-la com a mesma intensidade.

-Hum, espera! – pediu ele, colocando-a no chão lentamente. Levou a mão ao bolso das calças e tirou uma caixinha pequenina. – Sei que não é bem o que se costuma oferecer nestas ocasiões, mas, tal como o nosso amor, tinha de ser algo diferente e especial!

Muito nervosa, Hermione pegou a caixinha das mãos do noivo e abriu-a, tremendo.

-Oh, Ron… - foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer quando viu um colar com um coração vermelho com alguns salpicos de tinta de diversas cores. Era lindo!

-Diz-me que gostaste, por favor! - suplicou ele.

Ela não conseguia dizer nada, continuava a olhar petrificada para o colar.

-Não gostaste. – afirmou ele, triste.

-Pois não, Ron.

-Desculpa, eu sei que deva ter comprado um anel, mas queria algo diferente, e comprei-te esse colar quando fomos a Veneza e achei que este tinha sido o momento adequado. Parece que me enganei, desculpa. – ele tropeçava nas palavras, tal a rapidez com que as disse.

-Eu não gostei, amor. Eu simplesmente amei! – Hermione sorria olhando para um Ron suspirando aliviado.

Ela deu-lhe o colar, virou-se de costas para ele e agarrou no cabelo. Ele, suavemente, colocou-lho, beijando-a apaixonadamente quando terminou.

Molly chorava descontroladamente, assoando-se a um lenço.  
Arthur olhava para o seu prato, com lágrimas a passearem pelo seu rosto.  
George olhava para o irmão e deixou as lágrimas teimosas saírem-lhe dos olhos para explorarem a sua face. Sorriu, enternecido.  
Ginny chorava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Harry e soluçava, olhando o irmão e a melhor amiga mais felizes do que nunca.  
Harry também não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas e chorava em silêncio, enquanto apertava a namorada contra si.

Ron e Hermione olharam-se apaixonados, enquanto sorriam abertamente.

-Tens a certeza, não tens? Queres mesmo casar comigo? – perguntou ele, receoso que ela voltasse com a palavra atrás.

-Sim, Ron. Eu quero! – disse Hermione, soluçando novamente.

-Diz outra vez, meu amor! Repete! – pediu ele, agarrando-lhe nas mãos.

-Eu aceito! Aceito! Aceito! Aceito! Milhões, triliões, biliões de vezes ACEITO! – gritou ela, para ele ter a certeza absoluta.

-Eu amo-te tanto, minha princesa!

-Eu também te amo imensamente, meu príncipe!

Hermione sabia que aquilo era verdade. Ele amava-a. Eles amavam-se. Ela queria casar com ele, ter a sua casa, ter os seus filhos. Queria acordar todos os dias nos braços dele, queria adormecer todos os dias agarrada a ele, queria viver todas as felicidades da vida junto dele, queria partilhar todos os medos e tristezas com ele. Queria fazer tudo com ele. Nada mais importava. Ela era feliz com ele.

Eles sorriram um para o outro, apaixonados.

**Gostaram? Espero sinceramente que sim! O epílogo ficou muito meloso? Mas tinha de ser algo assim, um final feliz!  
Deixem reviews para eu saber se gostaram ou a criticar, para eu melhorar na escrita, que é uma das minhas paixões na vida!**


	18. Agradecimentos

**Agradecimentos:**

Queria deixar o meu profundo e sincero obrigado a:

**Sophie Malfoy**, por me ter mostrado o mundo fantástico do FF e por me ter incentivado a continuar. Pelo apoio e amizade. Por tudo, Soph, muito obrigada, mesmo.

**Leniita W**, por me ter apoiado sempre, pelas longas conversas a partilhar algo que ambas amamos, HP claro! Pela amizade, muito obrigada lenni.

**Liih Granger Weasley**, por ter acompanhado a minha fic até ao fim, por ter comentado e por me ter incentivado a nunca desistir. Pela ajuda e motivação, Liih, um grande obrigada.

**Joana Patrícia**, por ter acompanhado a fic, por ter gostado e comentado, por me incentivar a continuar. Pelas palavras de incentivo, muito obrigada Joana.

**Quinn Potter**, por me ter dado a opinião e motivado a continuar a escrever. Pela honestidade, Quinn, um sincero obrigada.

**Lolipop's forever xD**, por ter começado a ler e ter gostado, apesar de não ser o seu shipper de eleição. Pela preferência, um grande obrigada.

E a todos que tenham lido e, por alguma razão, não tenham comentado, um enorme obrigada. (Sim, eu ainda tenho aquela secreta esperança de que alguém leia…)


End file.
